ღMala Conductaღ
by Kaoly
Summary: UA. SxD. ¿Fortuito Amor?... Finalmente llegó la Mala Conducta que desencadenará todas las demás, será este el comienzo del romance entre la parejita dorada?.. a lo mejor, es cosa de derribar las barreras que se les presenten en el camino!
1. Prólogo

Nuevamente me tienen aquí con mis singulares historias… esta vez la idea central de la temática del fic me ha venido dando vueltas hace tiempo y me estaba torturando tanto el no plasmarla en palabras que finalmente cedí… y aquí la tienen. El fic como se habrán dado cuenta es sobre mi pareja favorita… Darien / Serena, la historia a partir del primer capítulo (que vendría siendo el próximo… Uy que inteligente que estoy!!) Va a ser relata por ellos… ¡Si! por esta vez el fic será relatado en 1ª persona ¿Por qué? Simple… porque sólo relatándola desde el fuero interno de ambos, lograremos comprender la magnitud de las emociones y sentimientos de cada uno ellos… ¿Cuántas veces con palabras hemos dicho lo contrario a lo que pensamos o sentimos en nuestro corazón? muchas ¿cierto?. Sin embargo, adentrándonos en el corazón y en la mente de nuestro adorado Mamochan y la fascinante Serena, descubriremos sus más anhelados sueños y a la vez, la otra cara de la moneda… sus más profundos temores. Los conoceremos todos… sin engaños.

El prólogo a continuación esta situado años antes con el fin de contrastar la realidad de ambos, en el momento trascendental que da un nuevo giro a sus vidas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SxD**

• • • **Mala Conducta **• • •

**SxD**

**Prólogo**

_**Milán, Italia. 6 años atrás.**_

Serenity se encontraba impaciente, el día de ayer había tenido su primer período, prácticamente –ya era una mujer_– _según las emocionadas palabras de su mamá _"ya eres una mujercita mi muñeca… tu hermana Lita pasó por lo mismo que tú, meses atrás… todas las niñas sueñan y ansían este hermoso momento"_

Ella sólo deseaba poder ser una de ellas.

En lugar de eso, odiaba con un fervor casi irracional el ¿Hermoso momento? Apenas tenía 11 años y su vida ya se había complicado. Odiaba la sangre y ahora tendría que verla TODOS los meses. La sola idea le repugnaba ¿Cómo su hermana Lita había estado tan feliz meses atrás cuando pasó por lo mismo? Ella por más que trataba, no la entendía.

Y ahora por si fuera poco su mamá Selene Rossi, hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, los reunía a ella y a sus hermanos en la sala de estar de su casa, ya que junto con su papá debían darles a conocer una importante noticia.

Por un momento llegó a creer que la importante noticia tenía que ver con su 'fabuloso paso de niña a mujer', pero desde que su hermano Andy y su papá la habían felicitado por su primer período el día de ayer, dudaba que fuera eso… total su mamá ya lo había anunciado a lo grande. Sólo faltaba que lo publicara en el diario. ¡¡Oh si!!, con lo cursi que era su mami ya imaginaba el titular _"el pequeño capullito de los di Bresso se convirtió en toda una fiori" … _amaba a su cariñosa madre con todo el corazón.

Si tan sólo Selene fuera menos extrovertida y un poco más pudorosa.

Pero su mamá ya era caso perdido, a estas alturas de la vida dudaba que ella cambiara su singular personalidad. El problema principal no radicaba en que ella contara _lo que a ella le ocurría _era su vida y cada quien cuenta lo que quiere. Pero ¿Era necesario que sea igual de 'informativa' con las cosas que le ocurrían a los demás?

**-¿Mamá, no te dijó papá a que hora iba a llegar?** -preguntó por fin Lita, a lo pobre jamás le gustó esperar… era impaciente por naturaleza.

**-No lo sé mi amor, debería haber llegado. De seguro la feria se extendió más de lo fijado** –respondió Selene haciendo referencia a la feria Internacional de Comercio, que anualmente se celebraba en el Palacio de la bolsa en Milán. Y a la que desde muy temprano su marido, Vicente di Bresso, había asistido.

Andy en cambio, parecía de lo más relajado, por ratos miraba de soslayo el reloj, eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y él ni siquiera hablaba.

Era divertido ver el contraste entre sus hermanos. Lita su hermana melliza, era físicamente muy parecida a Andy, su hermano mayor, ambos eran muy altos. Lita a sus cortos 11 años ya medía 1.75 y Andy con sus 17 años medía al menos 1.90, ambos tenían el mismo color rubio oscuro de cabello, y sus ojos verdes eran idénticos. Los dos eran la copia viviente de su padre Vicente.

Sin embargo, la encantadora pasividad de Andy estaba a años luz del hiperactivo carácter de su hermana Lita. La pobre andaba todo el día con las pilas a full.

Serenity en cambio, no media más de 1.70. Para el común promedio de las mujeres era alta, pero en contraste con sus hermanos era considerablemente baja. De cabello rubio ceniza, ojos intensamente celestes era el vivo retrato de su mamá Selene.

Y en carácter ambas eran muy parecidas, alegres, espontáneas, consentidas y muy emotivas. Aunque Serenity era MUCHO más pudorosa y conservadora que su mamá. Para su fortuna.

La verdad es que en lo que ha personalidades se refería Selene y Lita eran más parecidas. Eran casi iguales. Casi. Ni siquiera Selene podía igualar el ritmo hiperactivo de Lita.

Andy por su parte, era una síntesis cautivadora de los caracteres de sus padres. Por un lado tenía la espontaneidad y la alegría característica de Selene, y por otro poseía la nobleza de su padre Vicente.

Ahh, y afectivamente era igual de celoso y protector que su padre. Lita y Serenity ya comenzaban a experimentar 'su cariñosa posesividad' no muy gratamente. Para su desdicha.

_**-Buona notte**_** "buenas noches" –**saludó Vicente a todos al entrar a la sala, luego hizo una pausa y se dirigió a Selene-. _**Cara mía**_** "querida mía"–**procedió a besarla con la misma efusividad de siempre.

Luego se volvió a sus hijos y besó cariñosamente a sus _bei fiori_ "hermosas flores". A Andy le dio el mismo trato cariñoso. En otras culturas era mal visto los besos entre hombres, pero para los italianos era de lo más común saludar de ese modo a sus hijos, independiente del sexo que tuvieran. Sea hombre o mujer, el afecto con los hijos es el mismo. El trato no tenía por qué ser distinto.

Y Vicente di Bresso, el prestigioso abogado, pese a su conservadora y reservada imagen, no escatimaba en atenciones a la hora de consentir a cualquiera de sus hijos. Era el típico hombre con corazón de abuelito… cariñoso y afectivo a más no poder.

Definitivamente la familia di Bresso Rossi era digna de envidia, el amor fluía a caudales entre ellos.

**-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que contarnos papá? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? –**preguntó Andy pacientemente.

Selene y Vicente se miraron de forma cómplice, dando un lento suspiro los miraron serios. Al instante Andy, Lita y Serenity se tensaron. Su papá jamás era serio a menos que estuviera enojado y este no parecía ser el caso. Y Selene… ella menos, rara vez su mamá se ponía seria. Era realmente desconcertante verlos a los dos con esa postura rígida.

**-¿Qué pasó mamá, es algo malo lo que tienen que decirnos? –**explotó Lita, impaciente como de costumbre. Aunque dada la situación tan tensa, nadie la culpaba por su actitud.

**-Queremos decirles con su papá que ante todo, nosotros los amamos infinitamente y nuestro cariño con ustedes, mis amores, es siempre incondicional –**Selene hizo una breve pausa–. **Durante años, con su padre, decidimos reservarles una verdad hasta que todos ustedes fueran lo suficientemente maduros para comprenderla.**

Al instante ella y Vicente tomaron asiento en el sofá frente a los chicos.

**-Con su mamá consideramos que la verdad esta ante todo y que ustedes merecen saberla. Escúchennos con atención y en silencio, por favor no nos interrumpan, al final responderemos todo lo quieran saber. **

Con cariñosa afectividad Vicente les habló a sus hijos, mientras estos asentían con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-**Hace más de 11 años atrás, su padre y yo, atravesamos por una gran crisis matrimonial, nos casamos profundamente enamorados, pero muy jóvenes. Tú Andy ni siquiera debes recordarlo, ya que en esos momentos no tenías más de 6 años y ustedes chicas ni siquiera habían nacido. En esos momento de crisis con Vicente decidimos separarnos, al principio pensamos que el quiebre sería definitivo, ya que últimamente discutíamos por cualquier estupidez, sin embargo, el tiempo y la distancia fortalecieron nuestro amor.**

**-Tanto su madre como yo éramos inestables emocionalmente, pero ese quiebre nos ayudó a entender lo mucho que nos amamos –**Vicente hizo una pausa para mirar a Selene**–, yo no podría vivir sin su madre.**

**-Ni yo sin ti mi amor** –le contestó ella con el mismo tono amoroso**–. En los meses que estuvimos separados, ambos optamos por seguir con nuestra vida. Y en ese afán por auto convencernos de que el amor del otro nos era completamente indiferente** –Selene desvió su mirada avergonzada y tomó un poco de aire.

–**Decidimos relacionarnos sentimentalmente con otros** –continuó ella relatando lentamente para que sus desconcertados hijos digirieran la noticia–, **la mujer con la que estuvo Vicente en ese momento no tiene la menor relevancia, pero el hombre con el que yo me involucré es de trascendental importancia.**

Lita la miró suspicaz, quiso hablar, pero se contuvo. Andy estaba por primera vez inquieto y totalmente atento a lo que sus padres contaran. Serenity se sobresaltó en el momento que su madre confesó lo de las "relaciones paralelas", pero al ver a sus padres tan enamorados se tranquilizó al instante. Todos los matrimonios pasan por crisis, lo de sus padres era normal. Se preguntaba como a estas alturas de la vida ese pequeño desliz de ambos, fuera tan trascendental ¿Que importancia tendría un desliz ocurrido hace años a estas alturas? Ninguno ¿O si?

**-Con Vicente nos separamos alrededor de tres meses, al segundo yo me involucré con otro hombre. Su papá al enterarse de este '**_**affair'**_**, me buscó de inmediato perturbado por la idea de perderme. Al principio yo me resistí a volver con él, me sentía mal por haberlo engañado, pero con el pasar de los días comprendí que el amor lo perdona todo. Ambos cometimos el mismo error, era estúpido que me condenará por algo que no tendría mayor relevancia… o eso creí. Además estaba Andy, la prueba tangible de todo el amor que con Vicente sentíamos, por nuestro hijo decidimos darnos una oportunidad y nos reconciliamos. **

Selene miró apenada a sus hijos y estos le sonrieron ampliamente en apoyo, Vicente le tomó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

**-Al mes después de reconciliarnos, con su padre nos enteramos de que nuevamente estaba embarazada.**

Vicente les sonrió ampliamente a sus hijas y estas le correspondieron del mismo modo, con muchas sonrisas, cargadas de dicha.

**-Sin embargo, cuando fuimos al control prenatal descubrimos que Serenity tenía más de dos meses de embarazo… con pesar nos enteramos que el padre no era yo –**confesó Vicente mientras a Selene se le cristalizaban los ojos.

Andy quedó boquiabierto, Lita trataba de digerir la noticia y Serenity sin evitarlo ya comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, cada uno estaba ensimismado. Habían imaginado muchas cosas.

Pero nada los había preparado para esto.

**-A su padre le costó al principio asumir que él no sería el padre biológico, pero en ningún momento dejó de apoyarme. Siempre temí que él en algún momento me rechazara, pero con gran pesar y alegría, descubrí que su gran miedo era que yo lo dejara y me marchara con Kenji. Yo le pedí perdón por desilusionarlo, lo último que quería era lastimarlo. Vicente en cambio, me dijo que no tenía nada que perdonarme, que su amor por mí era cada día más grande y que si bien él no era el padre biológico de mi bebé… sería su padre de corazón **–Selene trató de continuar, pero las lágrimas ya no se lo permitían.

**-Junto con su madre decidimos contarles del embarazo a Kenji, él asumió su rol de inmediato y no puso la menor objeción en que su bebé tuviera dos padres, por así decirlo. Yo quise desde siempre al bebé se Selene, la amaba totalmente y ese pequeño ser que crecía en su pancita era parte de ella ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo? **

Vicente miró a sus hijas que lloraban amargamente y mantenían sus manos firmemente agarradas, habían contado una parte, pero ahora quedaba la más difícil. Suspirando retomó la conversación.

**-Al tiempo nos enteramos por el propio Kenji, que su novia, en ese entonces, igual estaba embarazada y casualmente tenía el mismo tiempo que Selene. **

**-¡Tenemos un hermano a parte de Andy!… ¿por qué nunca hemos visto a Kenji nuestro padre biológico? –**interrumpió Serenity en un susurro, cargado de angustia al pronunciar las últimas palabras _"padre biológico"_.

**-Como sabrán, la medicina años atrás no era tan avanzada como ahora, y nosotros sólo descubrimos que tuvimos una hermosa niña al momento del parto. Ya teníamos a Andy, y con la nueva bebita teníamos la parejita. Con Selene no podíamos estar más dichosos –**confesó entre lágrimas _su papá._

Ambas sin notarlo curvaron sus labios en una leve sonrisa, al saber el momento de su nacimiento. Sonrisa que murió al instante, cuando una oleada de temor las estremeció hasta lo más profundo. Serenity trató de convencerse de que había escuchado mal. Lita no quiso razonar y preguntó al instante:

–**No sé si yo entendí mal, es cosa mía o dijiste UNA hermosa niña… LA nueva bebita –**la voz temblorosa de Lita denotaba su miedo, esto si que no lo esperaba y su mente ya hacía conjeturas.

Vicente limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y con la determinación, que lo caracterizaba como abogado las miró a ambas.

**-Si Lita, Selene sólo tuvo a una de ustedes, te tuvo a ti Serenity**…

**-¡¡No!! Eso no puede ser cierto yo y Lita somos mellizas, ella siempre ha sido mi hermana, nacimos el mismo día –**explotó Serenity en llanto mientras Lita la abrazaba fuertemente.

Andy al instante se acercó a ellas y las abrazó con todas sus fuerzas… para él esas eran sus hermanas independiente de la procedencia biológica que tuvieran.

**-Ambas son hermanas Serenity, el día en que tú naciste, Vicente llamó de inmediato a Kenji para que se enterara de tu nacimiento. Kenji apenas supo la noticia se apresuró a conocerte Serenity, junto con Marlitta que ya era su esposa. Ella estaba por dar a luz en esos días. En ese momento todo era felicidad y dicha para todos. En ningún momento imaginamos lo que ocurriría con ellos. **

Selene se veía profundamente afectada, con un pañuelo que le extendió su esposo limpió sus lágrimas y se forzó a continuar

–**En la esquina cercana al hospital ambos tuvieron un trágico accidente, de la calle contraria venía un conductor borracho que no respetó un disco pare y colisionó violentamente con el auto en que ellos viajaban. Kenji murió instantáneamente, ya que el recibió la mayor parte del impacto. Marlitta sobrevivió, pero estaba gravemente herida. Afortunadamente el hospital estaba cerca y reaccionó de inmediato. La magnitud del accidente fue tan grande que yo y Vicente no tardamos en enterarnos, el ruido del accidente se escuchó hasta la sala de maternidad donde yo me encontraba. A mí de inmediato me dio un mal presentimiento, su papá pensó que era producto de la conmoción y de mi sensible estado de ánimo, luego del parto. Fue a investigar a causa de mi insistencia, y se enteró de lo ocurrido. **

**-Yo al principio, me había rehusado terminantemente a contarle lo ocurrido a su mamá, pero sabía que si no se lo decía ella iba averiguarlo por su cuenta y cuando lo supiera no iba a perdonármelo nunca. Así que tomé fuerzas, le conté que Kenji había muerto y que a Marlitta le estaban induciendo el parto en la misma sala en las que horas antes habías nacido tú Serenity.**

**-Yo no podía creerlo, minutos atrás había hablado con Kenji y después él estaba muerto. Marlitta tenía apenas 18 años, era tan joven y su bebé corría peligro. Comencé a culparme, si yo no los hubiese llamado… él aún estaría vivo. Entré en shock, al rato después vinieron las enfermeras y mientras Vicente me sujetaba fuertemente, ellas me inyectaron… ya después no recuerdo nada **–les confesó Selene visiblemente afectada. Por lo visto el paso del tiempo aún no atenuaba aquel pesar que tenía su alma.

**-En un principio, pensé quedarme con Selene y contigo Serenity, pero al saber que en la sala de parto se encontraba Marlitta sola, después de haber perdido a Kenji, cambié de opinión. Le encargué a una enfermera que se hiciera cargo de ambas. Después le expliqué la situación de Marlitta al médico que te había traído a ti al mundo -**miró a Serenity acongojado**–. Y** **él me pidió, por favor, que entrara a la sala de parto a apoyar a tu madre Lita. El parto se había complicado, pero Marlitta luchó hasta el final por traerte al mundo. La ayudé en su parto… yo no soy tu padre biológico Lita, pero he estado contigo desde el primer instante de tu vida y desde que te ví no hecho otra cosa más que amarte, mi muñequita. **

Lita no pudo contenerse más y corrió a sus brazos. Vicente la sentó en sus piernas y la acunó en su regazo. Hay lloró desconsoladamente.

Serenity en cambio se aferró a su hermano Andy, su llanto no era menor al de Lita. Sin embargo, imaginó que el dolor de Lita era mucho más grande que el de ella. Ella perdió a su padre Biológico y descubrió que su adorado papi no era su padre.

Lita en su caso, perdió ambos padres, porque presentía que la madre de Lita también había muerto. Descubrió que su adorada Mamá Selene no era su madre, su querido padre Vicente no era su padre y su entrañable hermano Andy no era su hermano.

Definitivamente el dolor de Lita debía de ser inmenso. Ese sólo pensamiento hacía que Serenity sufriera por ella… su hermana.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que todos trataban de calmarse en vano. Nadie dejaba de llorar, pero había cosas que aún no quedaban claras. Y Lita tenía urgencia por terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

–¿**Qué paso con Marlitta? –**preguntó en tono tembloroso.

**-Cuando por fin naciste, las enfermeras no tardaron en limpiarte y envolverte en un delicado paño. Cuando estuviste lista, te pusieron en mis brazos y aún recuerdo como perezosamente te moviste en mi regazo -**le contó a Lita abrazándola con fuerza y acariciándole la mejilla, como si estuviera recreando la escena de cuando ella era bebé.

Al rato Vicente continuó relatando la triste historia:

-**No tardé nada en acercarte a Marlitta y ella no demoró en besarte la frente mientras te bendecía. Los médicos tenían un pésimo semblante y Marlitta entendió que se estaba muriendo. Con lágrimas en los ojos me lo confesó **_**"me voy a morir Vicente, ya lo siento… pero no estoy triste. A donde voy Kenji me esta esperando para seguir amándonos ahora por siempre. No sabes lo emocionado que estaba con conocer a Serenity… pero desde el lugar en el que estemos siempre estaremos bendiciendo a tu familia" **_**murió contemplándote Lita, en ningún momento dejó de hacerte gracias mientras se iba a su encuentro con Kenji al más allá. Antes de que ella muriera yo le rogué que me dejara adoptarte, ella sonrío complacida y me dijó que nada la haría más feliz… tal vez suene egoísta de mi parte, pero desde que te tuve a ti Serenity en mis brazos y a ti Lita –**las miró cariñosamente a ambas–, **me sentí inquisidoramente posesivo, las amé de inmediato y no quería que nadie me las arrebatara. **

Con total delicadeza Vicente Y Selene continuaron relatándoles la historia. Él les confesó que al ser abogado no le costó mucho movilizar los papeles de adopción de Lita. Y que al nacer ambas el mismo día, les pareció que lo mejor era hacerlas pasar por mellizas. Las dos eran hermanas, no había engaño en eso. Además, de no hacerlo de ese modo lo más probable es que cualquiera de ellas podía sufrir algún trauma psicológico.

Selene le dijó a Lita que si bien ella no la dio a luz, al verla la amo tanto como a Serenity. Entre lágrimas les confesó lo curioso que era que siendo ella hija de Kenji y Marlitta fuera tan parecida a Vicente. Cualquiera que los veía juntos decía que Lita era la viva imagen de su esposo y Serenity la de ella.

**-Mi nombre es diminutivo del de Marlitta ¿Cierto? –**preguntó Lita ya más calmada.

**-Si mi amor, nos pareció un hermoso nombre en ese entonces –**Selene pausó brevemente y se acercó a Lita, le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos**–: yo no te traje a la vida mi amor, pero fui yo, la que desde el primer día de tu vida, te alimentó. Fue mi leche la que compartiste con tu hermana y no hay día de mi vida en que no de gracias a dios por la dicha de tenerte. En tu sangre quizás no corre mi sangre, pero son mis gestos, mis mañas y mi carácter los que, hoy en día, son parte de tu personalidad.**

**-Te amo mamá –**le dijo Lita a Selene abrazándola con fuerza, al principio de la historia tenía temor de ser rechazada por ellos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era todo lo contrario. Comenzó a recordar los distintos sucesos de su vida… en ninguno de ellos sus papás tuvieron alguna diferencia entre ellos. Se desvivían en atenciones con cada uno de ellos por igual, en sus momentos más tristes cuando los necesitó, siempre estaban a su lado. Siempre.

Con todas las fuerzas de su corazón agradeció los padres que dios había elegido para ella. Ahora que conocía el origen de su vida… Amaba con mayor fuerza la familia que tenía.

**-Ven mis muñecas, nosotros siempre seremos sus padres, pero ahora han ganando dos ángeles que desde el cielo las protegen –**dijo Vicente con Lita todavía en brazos y Selene a su lado, pero al mirar a Serenity esta agachó la mirada, se soltó de Andy que estaba a su lado y se fue.

Serenity corrió y corrió hasta que llegó al jardín. Se subió a un árbol muy alto y cuando se sintió sola se desahogó. Lloró desconsoladamente. Estando en la sala todo iba bien, hasta que una ola de vergüenza la estremeció por completo. Lita había perdido a sus padres, pero ella fue, al parecer, producto de un inmenso amor entre Kenji y Marlitta. ¿Y ella?... ella había sido producto de un insignificante y vergonzoso_ affair_ de su mamá. ¿Cuántas veces su padre Vicente al mirarla recordaba el engaño de Selene? Era triste saber que mientras Lita fue producto de un amor… ella era el producto de un error.

Lita por lo menos tenía la fortuna de parecerse asombrosamente a su padre… ella no.

Su madre era tema a parte, la quería entrañablemente. Pero a su padre lo adoraba con todas sus fuerzas y el sólo imaginar el dolor tan grande que Vicente debió sentir al enterarse de que ella no era su hija. Le dolía hasta lo más profundo.

**-Muñeca, baja de ahí, cualquier cosa la podemos conversar**.

No supo en que momento _su papá _estaba junto a ella bajo el árbol. Se encontraba tan ensimismada en su sufrimiento que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Incapaz de mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza y de hablarle por el nudo en la garganta. Se quedo inmóvil en el árbol, llorando ahora silenciosamente.

**-Bueno, si mi muñeca no viene a mí… supongo que tendré que ir a buscarla yo mismo.**

Dicho y hecho, ante el asombro de Serenity su padre se trepó ágilmente por el gran árbol, hasta llegar a su lado. Ella desvió su mirada para no verlo a los ojos, pero él con su mano derecha la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

**-¿Qué te duele tanto mi muñeca preciosa? –**le preguntó él cariñosamente. Serenity trató de responderle, pero las lágrimas se lo impedían.

**-Perdóname –**susurró la afligida rubia apenas logró articular palabra.

Vicente quedó atónito ¿Perdonarla? ¿Qué tendría que perdonarle a ella que sólo le daba alegrías?

–**Perdonarte ¿Qué tendría que perdonarte a ti mi amor?**

**-El nacer, el ser el error de mi mamá** –le confesó Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

**-Tú mi amor, nunca has sido un error, todo lo contrario. Tú y tus hermanos siempre han sido la mayor bendición que dios nos ha enviado. De no ser por ti yo no hubiese comprendido la magnitud de mi amor por tu madre, de no ser por ti yo no me hubiese dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba vivir toda la vida a su lado… tú mi amor fuiste el ser que vino a reafirmar nuestro amor. Nunca pienses que fuiste un error. Soy yo él que te da las gracias, día a día, por venir a unirnos a tu mamá y a mí. Dios debe quererme mucho cuando decidió enviarte a nuestra vida.**

**-¿En ningún momento deseaste que yo no fuera el producto del **_**affair**_** de mi mamá?**

**-NUNCA Serenity, JAMÁS. En ningún momento de mi vida he deseado que no existas, el sólo pensar en ello me aterra… si alguna vez algo llegara a pasarles a alguno de ustedes, yo me muero y su mamá enloquece de tristeza. Él día en que seas madre comprenderás todo lo que te digo mi muñeca preciosa –**la besó en la mejilla.

–**Nada en este mundo paga la alegría y el orgullo de verte a ti y tus hermanos dar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras… ese gran amor que va creciendo al saber que son seres tan frágiles y puros. Ese sentimiento de posesividad, de amor incondicional no puede describirse con nada mi amor.**

Serenity lo abrazó fuertemente, al tiempo, que una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. En ese momento comprendió que no hay nada en este mundo que no hiciera por sus padres, por enorgullecerlos a ambos y al igual que Lita se sintió profundamente dichosa de la familia que tenía.

**-Te amo con todas mis fuerzas… PAPÁ.**

**-Y yo a ti -**le sonrió Vicente**-, ya mi muñeca preciosa, bajemos… tu mamá ya debe de estar desesperada. Le dije que no demoraría en llevarte de vuelta. Y apostaría que ya viene a buscarnos **

Serenity sonrió ampliamente al ver a su mamá y sus hermanos asomarse… siempre era lo mismo. Su papá la reconfortaba cuando se sentía mal, pero su mamá no tardaba en alcanzarlo. Selene era recelosa hasta cuando de consolar a sus hijos se trataba. No tenía consideración ni con Vicente, por mucho que lo amara.

"_Mis hijos me necesitan a su lado en los momentos felices como en los tristes… no voy a permitir que tú Vicente te los acapares para ti. Yo no pienso perderme un sólo momento en la vida de mis hijos"_

En más de una vez escuchó la misma cantaleta de su mamá al reclamarle celosa a su padre por robarle la atención de SUS HIJOS.

Si, definitivamente debía sentirse condenadamente agradecida de la familia que tenía.

-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

_**Bolonia, Italia. 6 años atrás.**_

Nada en el mundo los había preparado para un sufrimiento tan inmenso. El saber con anticipación que _ella_ partiría en poco tiempo, los había hecho creer –ilusamente– que el dolor de la despedida no sería tan doloroso. No fue así. El saber de antemano que se iría no mitigó ni un poquito el gran dolor que ahora los consumía por dentro. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? una y otra vez se preguntaban lo mismo y siempre el silencio era su respuesta.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos miraba como su hermana se aferraba firmemente a los brazos de su _Nonno_ "abuelo" quien a la vez sostenía dificultosamente a su inconsolable esposa.

Él en cambio, estaba frente a ellos destrozado por dentro, pero con una postura estoica. Se moría por llorar, pero sabía que si comenzaba a hacerlo tardaría horas en controlarse. Y a él no le gustaba llorar, menos frente a otros. Además, por más que llorara nada llenaría el vació que dejaba _ella_.

Su mamá.

Como dolía verla bajar lentamente en ese frío cajón. Que ganas de sacarla de ahí y poder conservarla intacta. Si tan sólo eso fuese posible.

Cuanto dolía ver como nuevamente uno de sus seres queridos encontraba su lecho eterno en esta tierra.

Isabella Santorinni su amorosa madre partía en un viaje sin retorno. A sus cortos 35 años el cáncer le había ganado la batalla a sus impetuosas ganas de vivir.

Dos años atrás ella había notado un leve bultito en una de sus mamas, de inmediato se dirigió al doctor preocupada por la anomalía, se sometió a exámenes superficiales que indicaron que se trataba de un inofensivo quiste –una especie de saco lleno de líquido– o un fibroadenoma como llamaban los médicos a un tumor benigno.

Ya más tranquila Isabella se dirigió a su casa y les contó a sus hijos y a sus padres que se había preocupado de más, ya que la mamografía había probado que el bultito no tenía mayor relevancia.

6 meses atrás los dolores habían sido cada vez más frecuentes obligándola a acudir nuevamente al médico, aunque esta vez optó por una clínica particular, en esos momentos su condición económica le permitía darse ese lujo. De inmediato la sometieron a numerosos exámenes. El determinante fue la biopsia –por medio del bisturí extrajeron parte del tejido de la mama afectada– pero al momento en que el médico abrió la mama de Isabella, se percató tristemente que no había vuelta atrás. El cáncer se había ramificado con una mortal rapidez.

El doctor extrajo todo el tejido cancerigeno posible de la mama de Isabella, pero ni siquiera eso mitigaría, en algo, su inminente muerte. Sólo vasto confirmar en el microscopio un anticipado diagnóstico.

Ya era tarde. Isabella ya no tenía esperanza, el cáncer estaba en su fase terminal. Si sólo se hubiera detectado el cáncer en su primera fase hace 2 años, la historia de Isabella sería otra. Pero el hubiera ya no servía.

Malditos médicos incompetentes.

Antes de que el cáncer deteriorara lentamente su imagen, Isabella a sus 34 años, mantenía intacta su hermosa belleza italiana. De curvas generosas, pequeña cintura y esbeltas piernas había hecho voltear a cualquier hombre para mirarla. Su pelo intensamente ébano resaltaba devotamente cada deliciosa curva de su rostro. Y sus intensos ojos azules, competían por absoluta veneración, en una lucha sin tregua, con su pecaminosa boca carmesí.

Su hermosa madre, tan joven y cariñosa no debió morirse… le quedaba tanto por vivir.

Era comprensible la profunda devoción que su padre Mamoru Chiba le tenía a su madre. Ella era maravillosa. Lamentablemente su padre no pudo disfrutarla todo lo que él hubiese deseado. A sus escasos 23 años, un trágico incendio en la fábrica en que trabajaba le quitó la vida años atrás, cuando Darien no tenía más de 5 años y Rei su hermana aún no cumplía 2.

Su desdichado padre sufrió tanto durante su niñez. Se crió prácticamente solo. Huérfano a los 10 años, Mamoru se ganó desde pequeño la vida como pudo. Pero dios recompensó su sufrimiento enviándole la mejor mujer que alguna vez pudo soñar. Isabella lo llenó de amor, lo ahogó de dicha y le dio los padres que tan joven le habían sido arrebatados.

Si, el matrimonio Santorinni lo acogió como el hijo que siempre desearon tener y Mamoru correspondió con creces todo el amor que don Vittorio y doña Caterina le ofrecieron.

Cuando Isabella les había contado su embarazo, la familia no daba de la alegría.

"_El primer figlio -hijo- de Isabella, Caterina" _había saltado de emoción Don Vittorio contándole su dicha a su esposa. Doña Caterina en cambio se quedó inmóvil hasta que reaccionó y corrió a besar a Isabella y a Mamoru _"la mia bella mogliettina" –mi hermosa mujercita–_ había llorado su mamá mientras abrazaba a su hija amorosamente._ "la mia carissima mamma" –mi querida mamá–_ había chillado Isabella antes de sonreírle a su padre _" il loro nipote papá" –su nieto papá–. _Si, esa noche fue de alegría total en la casa de los Chiba Santorinni.

Sin embargo, la pobre Isabella después sufrió por primera vez desde casada… el dormir sola. Mamoru se amaneció tomando vino con don Vittorio y doña Caterina, los tres celebraron hasta la mañana siguiente el nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Su mamá siempre le contaba a Darien la afectuosa bienvenida que le dieron todos apenas se enteraron de su existencia.

Estando a los pies de la lúgubre sepultura donde su madre, ahora, hacia compañía a su padre. Pudo imaginar la agonía que su hermana Rei estaba experimentando. Pero ¿Cómo sería la pérdida de un hijo para los padres?

La ley de la vida era que los hijos enterraran a los padres. No lo contrario. ¿Cuánto estarían sufriendo sus abuelos al enterrar a su joven hija? no podía llegar a imaginarlo. Siempre escuchaba a su _nonno_ –abuelo– decirle cariñosamente a su mamá _"Isabella, tú eres la luz de mis ojos". _

Su abuelo debía estar muriéndose de dolor, ahí sujetando a las dos mujeres de la familia, hasta parecía más viejo de lo que era. Don Vittorio tenía 55 años. Pero con los ojos hinchados y el semblante abatido aparentaba alrededor de 70. Su niña de los ojos se estaba marchando para siempre.

Y su _nonna_ –abuela– Caterina temblaba de tristeza desde el regazo de Vittorio.

Cuando ella creía que estaba sola, lloraba desconsoladamente por la enfermedad de su hija, a escondidas su abuela dejaba fluir toda esa tristeza que le consumía el alma. Ella pensaba que nadie la veía, sufría en silencio. No sabía que Darien la observaba impotente ante su agonía. Él moría de tristeza al verla tan desdichada y abatida, pero se mantenía al margen para no incomodarla con su presencia. Caterina necesitaba su espacio para desahogarse y Darien no quería arrebatárselo. Pese a eso, él no la dejaba sola… la apoyaba ahí a escondidas. Compartiendo amargamente con ella el mismo dolor.

Poco a poco, fueron cubriendo con tierra el ataúd de Isabella y ese fue el límite que, la aparente tranquilidad de Darien, aguantó. Hasta el momento, la pena que lo carcomía dolorosamente se había controlado. No pensaba llorar. Pero el ver como la tierra iba cubriendo lentamente a su mamá, lo devastó.

Este era el momento más desgarrador de su vida.

Sin poder contenerse más, Darien cayó de rodillas en la oscura tierra a orillas de la sepultura de sus padres. Se apoyó con ambas manos en el suelo, lo último en lo que pensaba era en ensuciar su traje sastre negro. Dirigió su ya nublada mirada a donde su madre yacía y lloró.

Lloró desconsoladamente por la pérdida de la mujer que más quería en el mundo.

**-Te amo **_**mamma**_** -**sollozó con pesar y con la voz estrangulada**–. Te amo tanto.**

Pasó minutos llorando amargamente de rodillas en la tierra.

No supo en que momento unos brazos lo rodearon firmemente. Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que era su hermanita de 14 años… Rei estaba igual o más afectada que él. Lo abrazó fuertemente y ahí de rodillas, al lado de la tumba de su madre, los dos hermanos sollozaron sin parar. Se calmaban por momentos para al rato volver a llorar con más fuerza.

Darien a sus 17 años comprendió que nunca más estaría con él su amorosa madre. Esa que lo despertaba con cosquillas en la mañana, la que le hacía su pastel de chocolate cada 3 de agosto para su cumpleaños, la mujer que no se cansaba de decirle siempre lo orgullosa que se sentía con tenerlo como hijo. Trataba de resignarse.

Pero dolía tanto.

Él que desde pequeño soñó con ser médico. Ahora sabía que jamás podría ver sufrir a alguien sin recordar a su madre.

Sus sueños dolorosamente habían cambiado. Para siempre.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-§ § § § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

y ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó?... bueno espero que sí. No acepto reclamos si las hice llorar… juro que no era mi intención.

Al principio la parte de Darien iba a extenderse más, pero me rehúse terminantemente a hacerlo sufrir más. Pobrecito!!.

Para las masoquistas que se habían emocionado con el sufrimiento, lamento informarles que toda la pena del prólogo no creo que se repita a lo largo de fic. Las que me conocen saben que ese no es mi estilo, al contrario desde el próximo chap me comprometo solemnemente a hacerlas reír… Si. Este fic será muy divertido y tendrá mucha miel!!. Eso es lo que a mí me gusta. ¿Por qué entonces comencé con un prólogo tan triste? Porque era estrictamente necesario, como verán más adelante ambos hechos influyen enormemente en los sueños y el carácter de los protagonistas del fic.

¿Por qué Italia? Simple, ya me harte de Tokio… ¿esta un poco trillado no creen?... además Italia es hermosa, el patrimonio cultural de esta ciudad va a servir mucho más adelante. Por otro lado, la gente en Italia es muy cálida y amable, y las familias, en especial, son súper apegadas y unidas… justo lo que yo necesito para este fic.

**Promesa:**me comprometo solemnemente a sacarles más de una risa. Y ha hacerlas suspirar con mucha miel!!. Mi intención es hacer cada unos de los chap dinámicos para que la historia no decaiga. Si no me resulta me avisan y me dedico a otra cosa… ¿vale?

**Advertencia:**el fic en general tendrá un contenido y un lenguaje adulto. Después no admito reclamos. Se los advertí!!.

**Ahora me despido dándoles nuevamente las gracias por su apoyo, por leer el fic y más aún a las que se dan la molestia de dejar un review… **

Hasta la próxima… muchos cariños.

• • • Pamela• • •

"**Kaoly"**


	2. Mi diario Vivir

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SxD**

**§ § § Mala Conducta § § §**

**SxD**

**-**

- Capítulo 1 -

• • • **Mi diario vivir **• • •

-

_**Milán, Italia. Actualidad.**_

_**-**_

¡No puede ser! Mi día iba tan bien hasta que aparece esta _señora_ y como siempre fulmina mi alegría ¿Quién es semejante bruja? Yo creo que un espectro del infierno, pero según todos, es la madre de mi novio. Sólo en nombre del gran amor que le tengo a él, la soporto, bueno… la tolero, más bien intento tolerarla. bahh, aparento intentar tolerarla, pero algo es algo ¿No? Total, como dicen por ahí… la intención es la que vale.

Sé que algunos creen que exagero ¡¡Incrédulos!! Esperen y convénzanse por sí mismos.

De pronto siento la mano de él en mi cintura y le sonrió de vuelta. Es tan cariñoso, su sola mirada me dice que me apoya. Pobrecito, él no tiene la culpa de tener una madre como esta, de hecho, nadie debería jamás sufrir semejante castigo.

¡¡Mi amor es un mártir!!

Lentamente bajamos juntos las escaleras de su casa, sólo hace minutos estábamos en su habitación y él me dio algo tan… tan ¿Rico? unas de las pocas cosas que son mi perdición. Como sabe mis vulnerabilidades, se aprovecha.

Ya me comenzó a doler el estómago, ver a esta señora es una molestia, pero su cercana presencia es sencillamente repulsiva. Mejor dejo de frecuentar esta casa, de lo contrario voy a tener una úlcera y apenas tengo 17.

¡¡Eso es injusto!!

**-Buenos noches Serenity –**me saluda con fingido afecto. Cínica. De no ser por los invitados que acaban de llegar con ella, su habitual saludo sería ¿y tú que haces aquí? en la retorcida dulzura de su voz, claro, cada vez que se dirige a mí.

-**Buenas noches –**es mi escueta respuesta. Jamás he sido hipócrita y ni por los invitados, pienso seguirle la corriente. De inmediato me quedo a los pies de la escalera, dos metros es lo más cercano que puedo estar de ella. De aquí no me muevo a menos que ella se me acerque. Sólo en ese fatal caso, juro que retrocedo.

Lastimosamente mi novio no opina lo mismo y se aleja de mí para acercarse a ella, con la clara intención de… ¡Hay no! que no lo haga, ¡que no lo haga! ¡¡Uy!!, no puede ser, la besó en la mejilla. Ok, si no se lava la boca antes de irnos, prometo no volver a besarlo, por lo menos no, hasta que tenga la certeza de que lo hizo.

-**Amor, supongo que se quedaran a cenar** –asegura, nuevamente, con esa falsa felicidad.

-**No mamá, Serenity debe volver antes de las 9 a su casa.**

**-Encanto ¿De verdad no puedes quedarte a comer un poco de pastel? -**¿Me preguntó a mí? Si, supongo que lo hizo, junto a mí no hay nadie. Esto ya es el colmo del cinismo ¿Es necesario el teatrito? Ahh, verdad… aún espera mi respuesta

–**No se preocupe, yo ya comí –**mierda, que expresión habré puesto. La pobre vieja llegó a botar el pastel. No creo que haya mal interpretado mis palabras ¿O si?

-**¿Me puedes explicar eso Seiya? –**reclama colérica delante de sus invitados. Ahora sí, esa si es mi suegrita y ahí va mi pobre novio a apaciguar a su mami.

Mi Seiya tan lindo, ya llevamos 3 años de novios y 2 soportando los berrinches de su mami.

**-No te alteres mamá, con Serenity acabamos de terminar un informe de filosofía en mi habitación y yo le di tantos chocolates, que dudo que pueda comer algo más.**

Finalmente se calmó la hiena y al parecer se avergonzó de haber hecho conjeturas tan rápido, pero eso le pasa por ser tan mal pensada ¿Qué más podría haberme comido? Si, ya sé lo que muchos piensan, pero el sólo hecho de saber que aquí convive ella, me quita cualquier deseo de estar con su hijo, por más atractivo que sea Seiya.

Oh, mi suegra vendría siendo ¿Mi mata pasiones? Si, definitivamente.

**-No me altero. Me preocupo hijo, me angustio con sólo pensar que tu novia siga manteniendo sus trastornos alimenticios. Aún no me repongo de la última vez que la ví vomitando la comida.**

Se fue, no puede ser ¿En qué momento desapareció? confirmado es una bruja. Me volvió a humillar delante de gente que ni conozco y ahora no dejan de inspeccionarme y mirarme con lástima ¡¡Vieja de mierda!! No sé cuando desapareció, tiene una habilidad para ofenderme y luego irse. Y yo la muy idiota por estar lejos de ella no alcance a reaccionar antes de que se fuera.

**-Suéltame Seiya**.

¿En qué momento camine tanto y llegue a la cocina?

**-Serenity te conozco, sé que si discutes con mi mamá se empeoraran las cosas.**

Claro, para él es simple decirlo, mis padres jamás han tenido ni siquiera una mala palabra con él.

**-Ok Seiya, ya no te preocupes por el escándalo. Ahh, y ya no es necesario que me lleves a mi casa, prefiero tomar un taxi. **

Ni siquiera me quedé a escuchar su respuesta. Cretino. Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Con total elegancia paso por los pocos invitados, más de alguno me mira con descaradas intenciones ¡¡Ahora recuerdo que ando con minifalda!! Y gracias al comentario, de mi querida suegra, nadie ha dejado de mirarme de pies a cabeza. Es obvio que no tengo bulimia, tal vez sea menuda de cuerpo, pero mis curvas son más que generosas.

Ah, y si hay algo que me repugna… es la mirada lasciva de los hombres.

Estúpida vieja, como se atreve a insinuar, corrijo, a afirmar, que padezco a algún trastorno alimenticio. Es cierto que una vez vomite la comida aquí en su casa, es más, tuve que forzar el vómito, pero no por gusto propio, si no lo hacía el dolor de estómago no menguaría ni la sensación de asco en mi garganta.

Y si la muy desgraciada me encontró, en tan elegante situación, fue sólo porque sabía su maldad, y quería asegurarse de no haberme matado. Desde ese día que no soy tan estúpida y no como absolutamente nada de lo que me ofrezca… lo último que deseo es morir por envenenamiento.

No, no puede ser.

Lo único que me faltaba. Por ir con la frente en alto y con mi pose arrogante no vi la el pastel en el piso, y ahora mis lindas sandalias blancas están llenas de crema de chocolate, ahora parece que hubiera pisado mierda ¿Algún perro se ofrece a orinarme? Que se presente ahora y no me sorprenda más tarde.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Al fin aire puro. Que alivio más grande salir de esa casa, todavía me pregunto por qué me deje convencer por Seiya para hacer el informe en su casa. Si ¡¡Soy masoquista!!

**-Bombón espera -**y hablando del rey de Roma y el pollerudo que se asoma.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres? sabes que odio ese apelativo. **

Y es cierto, jamás me ha gustado que me llame así, aunque se demore más, prefiero que me llame por mi nombre… Serenity.

¿Y a ahora qué? No me gusta esa mirada, odio que se haga la víctima, pero hoy el chantaje emocional no funciona conmigo.

**-Mi amor perdona a mi mamá. No te enojes conmigo, sabes que no soporto cuando lo haces. **

Y yo ya no soporto que constantemente él pida perdón por ella. Y es obvio que yo no pienso perdonarla. Ni que fuera santa. Eso de poner la otra mejilla cuando te golpean… nunca ha sido lo mío.

**-No Seiya, no perdono nada. Esta situación ya me esta sobrepasando, de hecho, aún me pregunto como no he explotado antes. Es estúpido que tú vengas a pedirme perdón en nombre de tu madre, cuando ella ni siquiera se arrepiente. Detesto que lo hagas y, pese a eso, lo sigues haciendo. Ya me canse de no estar a la altura de las expectativas, que tu madre, tiene para tu novia. Y por favor, no tengas el descaro de decir que no soportas que me enoje contigo y deja de hacerte la víctima que con el cinismo de tu madre, por esta semana tuve suficiente.**

Detesto tratarlo así, él pobre no tiene ninguna culpa, pero de verdad esta situación me harta. Él nunca me ha obligado a soportar a su elitista mamí y yo jamás le hecho elegir entre ella y yo. Esos estúpidos infantilismos son propios sólo de la señora Kuo, pero si no le pongo fin de una vez a este círculo vicioso, todo nuestro gran amor va irse a la mierda y si de algo estoy segura, es que nunca podré estar sin Seiya.

De una u otra manera… él, es parte fundamental de mi vida.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Serenity **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-Uy… esa carita -**me preguntan al unísono mi hermana y Amy.

Que bueno encontrarlas, al menos con ellas puedo desahogarme.

**-Tuve un día de mierda –**les cuento apenas me lanzo al gran sillón del comedor de mi casa.

**-A ver, deja que adivine ¿¿Tu suegrita del alma??**

¿Quién más si no? No es necesario ser pitonisa para adivinarlo.

–**Amy ¿Quién otra podría ser?** –suspiro con fastidio. Aún no logro entender por qué la 'señora Kuo' me tiene tanta aversión.

**-Ya olvídate de esa perra, mejor brinda con nosotras. Hay que aprovechar que nuestra mamá acompañó a papá a la celebración del código civil a Francia.**

Y así era, desde temprano nuestros padres se habían ido a Francia con motivo de la celebración de los más de 200 años del código civil, sin embargo, a mi esos dos no me engañan. A mi papá le apasionara mucho su vida como abogado, pero esa sonrisa que ambos traen cuando regresan sólo dice una cosa: ¡¡Ardiente encuentro!! Yo no los culpo, quien podría resistirse a los encantos de París… la ciudad del amor.

Además, no hay nada que me llene más el corazón que ver a mis papas, día a día, más enamorados. Me pregunto si algún día yo conseguiré eso.

**-Ya Sere deja de amargarte por esa vieja de mierda. Yo todavía no entiendo, por qué no te acepta como novia de Seiya, siendo que provienes de una de las mejores familias de Milán, tu papá es uno de lo abogados más prestigiosos de toda Italia, y por si fuera poco, eres la mejor alumna de nuestra clase. En cambio Seiya, es uno de los peores del curso –**me dice Amy con su típica cara de desconcierto.

**-Dímelo a mí, que no entiendo como te tiene a ti –**miro incrédula a Amy**–, en tan alta estima, siendo que tú te comiste a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo**

Como siempre las tres explotamos en risas. Amy podrá tener la cara de Santita, pero es un demonio.

**-Yo aún no me explico como ni Yaten ni Taiki, se dieron cuenta de que andabas con ellos al mismo tiempo –**dice Lita con exagerado desconcierto.

Manifestando algo que hasta el día de hoy… yo también me pregunto.

–**Lo que a mí realmente me desconcierta, es ver lo bien que ellos se llevan contigo después de haberte descubierto –**por más que le doy vueltas… aún no me lo explico.

Y eso si que es raro, bueno algunos hombres son raros, corrijo, algunas personas son raras y mis cornudos cuñaditos son el claro ejemplo de ello.

**-Que puedo decirles: Yaten y Taiki, como buenos hermanitos, si saben el verdadero significado de lo que es compartir.**

**-¡¡Vaya que sí!! –**la molestamos con Lita y la muy descarada ni se inmuta.

Hay no bebé, no hagas eso… **–Mina no me lamas los pies ¡Basta no seas cerda! –**le reclamo a mi perrita.

Es tan adicta al chocolate como yo. Me rindo, me acomodo bien para que termine de lamer todo el chocolate de mis sandalias, de alguna forma, me evito el trabajo de tener que hacerlo yo misma

**-Mina cálmate… no pienso irme a ningún lugar –**es tan ansiosa, menos mal y me hizo caso. Por eso la quiero, por obediente.

**-Daría hasta lo que no tengo, por ver a esa tarada oxigenada lamiéndote los pies como su tocaya –**me dice Amy, muerta de la risa. Yo igual daría cualquier cosa por ver a esa estúpida sumisa a mis pies.

Si tan sólo pudiera.

Lita nos mira como mami recriminando a sus nenitas.

-**La antipatía de Amy a Mina es normal, ya que a ella le gusta Andy, pero tú Serenity te pasas, no sé con que cara le reclamaste a Andy que se haya enojado contigo cuando delante de su novia, le presentas a una perra en celo, que recogiste de la calle y a la cual se te ocurre la brillante idea de llamarla Mina.**

Mojigata. Aún recuerdo que ese día se aguanto la risa cuando bautice con ese nombre a mi cachorrita.

**-Ya Lita no te hagas, que en el fondo igual te hizo gracia cuando llame así a mi perrita. Además la ofendida es mi cachorrita al llamarla con ese nombre… en ese tiempo, y en las circunstancias en las que la encontré a la pobre –**acaricio a mi perrita–, **ese nombre se me hizo el más idóneo, pero después de esterilizarla, mi bebé es una señorita. En cambió ESA, ni aunque vuelva a nacer se le quita lo caliente.**

**-Toda la razón –**me apoya Amy ¡¡Esa es mi amiga!! Siempre solidarizando conmigo.

**-Cuánto extraño a Andy… ya son casi cinco años desde que se fue a estudiar a Bolonia –**suspiró Lita.

**-Yo igual lo extraño… tanto**.

Mi Andy. Hace años se fue a estudiar Derecho a Bolonia, para seguir los pasos de papá. Lo bueno es que Bolonia está casi al lado de Milán, así es que él viene cada vez que puede a vernos, pero no es lo mismo. Esta casa no es lo mismo sin Andy.

**-Ya mejor no nos deprimamos… toma Sere –**Amy me pasa una copa… quizás que mierda están tomando.

-**¿Qué es esto? –**les pregunto mientras olfateo la copa

–**Vino –**me responden de lo más normal y me muestran una caja.

**-Que ordinarias ¿Tan mal andamos de presupuesto? –**me burlo de ellas.

**-¿Y qué esperabas? Que te compráramos un Merlot Cabernet Sauvignon –**se burla Amy

**-Ok, no pido tanto, pero esto ni siquiera alcanza a ser vino. Con suerte es residuo de vino con saborizante ¿A cuánto estaba la oferta?** –les pregunto y se miran cómplices.

–**La caja de 2 litros por un euro –**me responde Amy

**-¡Que atorrantes! –**Me sacan la lengua**-. Mina bebé, aléjate de esas dos, puede ser contagioso –**como si me entendiera, mi cachorrita se aleja de las chicas y corre a la cocina.

**-Ya deja de burlarte de nosotras, prueba el vino, si igual esta bueno –**me asegura Amy, y en contra de mi voluntad, le hago caso… ya me están contagiando sus malos hábitos.

–**Oh, tienen razón… igual pasa. **

**-Además, es lo que hay. Acuérdate que papá tiene contabilizados los licores del bar del comedor y desde la última vez que nos castigó por tomarle el wisky… que yo desistí de asaltar ese bar.**

Y yo también. Lita tiene razón, aún recuerdo estar castigada todo un mes, por 'alcohólica', de ahí que compramos nuestro trago a parte. Y siempre nos encargamos de esconder la evidencia. Mi papá podrá ser todo un amor. Pero una de las cosas que don Vicente no tolera, es que sus nenitas sean borrachas.

Pobre, si supiera que ya es tarde.

**-¿Y de quién son todas estas bolsas? compran uno de los vinos más baratos, pero se llevan media tienda.**

Y es cierto, recién ahora me doy cuenta de la cantidad de bolsas, que hay detrás del sillón. Y son de una de las boutiques más caras de Milán.

**-¿Recuerdas el vestido **_**Chanel**_** que me regalo mi papá para mi cumple? –**me pregunta Amy.

–**Claro que me acuerdo es precioso, se te veía increíble para tu cumple la semana pasada.**

**-Bueno, lo mandé a la tintorería, le volví a poner la etiqueta y lo fui a cambiar –**me sonríe Amy.

**-Te pasas de sinvergüenza ¿Y tanto costaba el vestido… que te dieron todas estas cosas a cambio?**

**- Si y no –**me responde Lita con esa cara de que hicieron alguna maldad.

**-¿Cómo así? –**les pregunto… quizás que hicieron el par de sinvergüenzas.

**-Lo que pasa es que cuando llevamos el vestido, aceptaron el cambio de inmediato. Así que nos fuimos por una marca menos costosa y le cambiamos las etiquetas a algunas prendas que eran de ropa más cara por una mas barata, teniendo cuidado de que el código tuviese el mismo color y marca, pero claro, distinto precio. Y ta tan… compramos todo esto ¿A qué no somos unas genios? -**se admira Amy de su ¿Talento?

Dejo mi copa en la pequeña mesa de centro.

**Chicas, no es por ser mala, pero eso hasta donde yo sé, son los síntomas previos que manifiestan los cleptómanos.**

**-¡Oye yo no soy ladrona! Sólo soy una economista visionaria y lo que hice se llama optimización de capital –**se defiende Amy con orgullo.

Dios ¿De dónde me mandas a estas amigas?

**-Amy tiene razón. Además, bien dice el dicho: ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón –**la apoya mi hermana.

**-Lita, si nuestro padre escuchara tus retorcidos argumentos sobre la justicia, mínimo se infarta –**nos reímos las tres.

Pasamos más de una hora riendo por esto y aquello, tomando el exclusivo vino y, claro, platicando sobre nuestras singulares relaciones. Craso error, el tema de las relaciones amorosas esta casi vetado entre nosotras, todo por la mala racha que últimamente atravesaba Lita. La pobre no le acertaba a una, en cosas del amor.

-**Nadie me quiere –**se quejó Lita es un su, ya habitual pose lastimera, denotando claramente las copas que se había tomado.

**-No es cierto Lita, lo que pasa es que tu fuerte carácter intimida a los chicos –**la calma Amy.

Ambas sabemos que lo que Lita produce es más espanto que intimidación, pero eso no tenemos por qué decirlo ahora cuando la pobre tiene ya varias copas encima. Lita es preciosa y con un cuerpo de modelo, pero es tan extrovertida que termina por alejar a los chicos.

**-No Amy… tú me dices eso por que eres mi amiga, pero yo no le intereso a nadie -**vuelve a quejarse con fingida indignación.

Conozco a mi hermana. Y si hay algo que le sale bien… eso es hacerse la víctima. De hecho yo suelo usar esa pose, pero con Andy y mis padres, ya que adoptarla frente a ella y Amy… no tiene ninguna gracia.

**-Oye Lita y qué con ese tal Alex… siempre pregunta por ti** -le señalo divertida esperando su respuesta.

**-Siempre pregunta por mí por que le debo varios euros –**me dice con fastidio.

**-¿Y que tal Tony? –**le pregunta Amy, al parecer captó mi juego y me esta siguiendo la corriente.

**-Tony es ciego Amy –**se queja Lita. Pobrecita, a veces, es tan inocente que no capta nuestros juegos y siempre termina cayendo en ellos.

**-Ok, y Marcelo… ese chico babea por ti –**la molesto y su cara ya se comienza a desfigurar de rabia.

**-¡Ja! -**sonríe con ironía**–, ese estúpido me llega al hombro ¡¡Ridícula!! Si lo que buscan es animarme… debo informarles que no lo están consiguiendo –**nos señala colérica y con Amy no tardamos en reírnos. Lita es tan ilusa.

**-Ves… hay muchos chicos interesados en ti, el problema es que tú eres muy selectiva –**le señala Amy muerta de la risa.

**-El par de taradas se confabuló para molestarme –**nos recrimina Lita y como siempre termina por unirse a nuestras risas.

**-Ya no te enojes, sabes que nos encanta reírnos de tus desdichas –**le aseguro divertida.

No es que nos regocijemos con su desgracia, ni con la ajena… bueno sólo a veces. Lo que pasa es que nos encanta reírnos de nosotras mismas. Si no son los infortunios de Lita, los descaros de Amy o la relativa estupidez mía con Seiya… no falta la desgracia de otros para reírnos.

De un momento a otro Amy saca la otra caja de vino. Dios, quien nos viera a nosotras las señoritas de sociedad tomando en caja… que ordinarias.

–**Pasa tu copa Sere… vamos a brindar –**le entrego mi copa a Amy, que en segundos termina de llenar y hace lo mismo con la de ella y la de Lita.

Tiene una destreza para hacerlo, tal vez debería dejar de lado su inclinación por la medicina y dedicarse… a ser bartwoman. No, así sirviendo en caja sólo le alcanza ¿Para...? ¡¡Cantinera!!.

**-Brindo por mi codiciada suerte en el amor –**levanta Lita su copa y se la toma en seco, ahora esta tosiendo, por ansiosa se atoró.

–**Levanta las manos Lita… siempre con lo mismo –**me burlo de ella.

**-Yo brindo por los cornudos, en especial, por los que yo he ascendido a tal categoría -**brinda Amy… definitivamente es un descarada sin remedio. Menos mal que al menos sabe tomar y no se atora con el vino. Ahora vengo yo…

**-Bueno, yo brindo por la mal parida de mi suegra, esa perra hija de… -**¿Ven? ya se me pegó lo atorrante. Me tomo la copa al seco, para pasar el bochornoso brindis.

Ahora si que las chicas no dejaran de fastidiarme ¡¡Por lo que dure la noche!!. Pero en vista, de que yo les di motivo para hacerlo, no me quedará más que bancarme cada uno de sus comentarios.

Así y todo, adoro a las chicas. Con Lita seremos hermanas, pero Amy es definitivamente ¡¡Nuestra Trilliza perdida y hace años encontrada!!

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

_**Bolonia, Italia. Actualidad.**_

**-**

**-No puedo creer que no estén las fechas de las titulaciones** –exclama por tercera vez en la mañana Andy, mi ahora, irritable amigo.

-**Ya Andy cálmate, un día más un día menos ¿Qué importa? –**si no se calma juro que le pego.

Suficiente molestia es la que yo tengo, para además tener que soportar su mal genio, o sea, a mí tampoco me causa gracia que la facultad aún no publique las fechas de las titulaciones. Tantas secretarias trabajando en la Facu ¿Para qué? bola de incompetentes. Por eso el mundo esta como esta.

**-Voy a comprar algo para comer, no se te ofrece algo de tomar o de comer –**me pregunta Andy ya con el genio más repuesto.

Menos mal, ya me estaba hartando. Y que bueno que va al casino de la Facultad. Me muero de sed y de hambre, con tanto ajetreo no desayune nada en la mañana.

–**Si tráeme un redbull, necesito reponer energías y un sándwich de jamón y queso caliente.**

**-¡Y tu hermana! –**me alcanza a gritar el muy desgraciado.

Si, ese mi amigo Andy. Últimamente él y Zafiro no dejan de molestarme con el ¡¡_y tu hermana!! _Cada vez que olvido omitir ciertas palabras como: caliente, suelta o cualquier apelativo que pueda mal interpretarse. Se pasan de morbosos y aprovechados. Como yo no los molesto con ese jueguito. Bueno Zaf no tiene hermanas, pero podría molestarlo con sus primas. Y Andy tiene dos, pero yo en respeto hacia ellas no las ofendo, sería feo que lo hiciera cuando ni siquiera las conozco… por ahora.

Además, desde hace tiempo que ya el jueguito del ¡¡_Y tu hermana!! _No me molesta ¿Cómo ofenderme si ni siquiera Rei se enoja por ello? Al contrario, la muy descarada no repara en relatar sus amoríos, que a todo esto, no son pocos. Ahh, e incluye a varios de mis amigos como Andy y Zaf, pero según ella sólo eran _affair_ pasajeros. Aún recuerdo cuando con total orgullo me dijo que ella no era caliente. No, jamás.

Lo de ella simplemente era fiebre uterina… igual me cagó.

Lo bueno es que como la diferencia de edad entre nosotros es poca, nuestra confianza es absoluta, y aunque ella sabe que desapruebo la MAYORÍA de sus conductas, no por eso, ha dejado de tenerme como su mejor confidente.

**-Y hablando de fiebre uterina -**murmuro en un hilo de voz, al ver a la insoportable de Beryl. Ya no sé como sacarme a esta loca de encima.

**-Hola Darien ¿Qué haces? **

Que pregunta más estúpida, que podría estar haciendo sentado fuera del casino de la Facultad, sin cuadernos ni nada. Bueno, si mi cara delata toda el hambre que tengo, más de alguno podría pensar que soy un mendigo, pero con este traje de sastre dudo que alguien lo piense.

-**Esperando a Andy… fue a comprar unas cosas al casino** **¿Y tú en que andas? –**le pregunto por mera cortesía.

**- Buscándote ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de la fraternidad del sábado?**

Pensaba ir, pero ahora prefiero no hacerlo. Hablar con Beryl por cortesía, no es problema. Pero aguantarla con un par de copas encima… ni pensarlo.

Una vez ya caí, estúpidamente según Andy, ilusamente según yo, en aquella situación. Y como yo tropiezo sólo una vez con la misma piedra.

**-No creo, quedé con Andy para acompañarlo a Milán a ver a su familia, lo más probable es que pasemos todo el fin de semana en su casa, pero para la próxima vez será. **

Ni siquiera esa carita de pena me convence, pierdes tu tiempo conmigo Beryl, busca otro estúpido que yo ya no lo soy. Al menos no contigo.

**-¿Estas seguro? –**me vuelve a insistir.

–**Si –**doy por terminada la conversación.

**-Hola Darien –**menos mal, llegó Mina a mi rescate. Y como ninguna de las dos se soporta, Beryl termina cediendo y esta por irse… si es que mis pronósticos no me fallan.

–**Adiós Darien, nos vemos –**tal como predije.

Es en estos momentos que quiero tanto a Mina.

**-Mina eres un sol –**la abrazo y la estrecho entre mis brazos aprovechando que Andy no anda cerca.

**-¿Que quería esa tarada sin gracia? ya no me lo digas… nuevamente se te estaba ofreciendo.**

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Asiento levemente con una inclinación de cabeza.

–**Pero ya no hablemos más de ella, Andy fue al casino a comprar unas cosas para comer y si seguimos hablando de Beryl tendré indigestión –**le informo para que no siga.

De verdad que quiero que la comida me caiga en provecho y conociendo a Mina… puede pasar horas re-puteando a otra chica.

**-Bueno si así lo quieres. De todos modos no tenía intenciones de hablar de ESA ¿Cómo esta mi amor? –**me pregunta por Andy… como si no lo supiera la muy sinvergüenza.

–**Igual ha como lo dejaste anoche, claro ya más repuesto… de su furtivo encuentro –**la molesto y ni siquiera se inmuta.

**-bueehh, así es el amor, desde que nos despedimos que lo extraño –**me dice con esa boba expresión de enamorada.

**-Yo aún no termino por entender ¿Cómo Andy aún no se lleva las cosas a tu Departamento… cuándo vive más tiempo allá contigo, que en el nuestro con Zaf? **

Y de verdad que eso es intrigante. Si Andy prácticamente sólo llega -a veces- a dormir al departamento.

**-Costumbre, que sé yo, pero así nos sentimos más cómodos. Estando todo el tiempo juntos, nos asfixiaríamos. Cuando tengas una relación ESTABLE lo comprenderás… encanto.**

Ok… mejor me reservo mis comentarios, últimamente no salgo bien parado de nada. Mejor cambio de tema.

**-Oye Mina ¿Cómo son las hermanas de Andy? **

Me mata la curiosidad por conocer a las hermanas de Andy ¿Serán igual que la mía? No creo, ellas si mal no recuerdo tienen apenas 17, deben de ser todas unas nenitas, que por más que traten de ser atrevidas no pasan de ingenuas adolescentes. Hasta ahora, nadie me quita de la cabeza, que sólo en la universidad las chicas se pervierten y los ¡¡Antecedentes me respaldan!!

-**A ver, Lita… umm, es pasable después de todo –**me señala con fastidio.

Al parecer toque un tema sensible. Y por lo visto Mina tiene cero química con sus cuñadas.

**-Y Serenity. Oh, dios te libre de conocer a esa tarada consentida y mal educada.**

Ok, si Lita le cae mal… a Serenity le tiene aversión. Al parecer Mina no se lleva muy bien con su familia política.

**-¿Por qué dices que Serenity es tan insoportable? la estas pintando como un monstruo, cuando no pasa de un nenita.**

**-Eso lo dices porque no la conoces, esa estúpida es insufrible y una consentida de lo peor –**escupe las palabras.

Pobre Serenity, Mina le tiene tirria. Yo creo que exagera ¿Qué tan mala puede ser Serenity? Al menos con Rei estoy curado de espanto con las hermanas chicas.

**-¿Es que acaso es muy nenita de su papi? –**le pregunto por si ese es el problema.

**-¡Ja!, Serenity ha llevado a un sentido totalmente nuevo eso de ser hijita de papi. Ella lo es de su mamí, de su papi y de MI ANDY, la muy estúpida, sabe como engatusar a toda su familia para tenerla bajo sus caprichos.**

Vaya que le tiene bronca ¿Será tan insufrible la hermanita de Andy?

**-¿Qué pasa amor… por qué estas haciendo corajes? –l**e pregunta Andy mientras la besa apenas llega junto a nosotros.

**-No te preocupes Andy… Mina sólo descargaba su ira contra tu hermana Serenity –**me burlo, pero a Mina no le hace la menor gracia.

Que genio que se gasta últimamente ¿Andy le estará cumpliendo como se debe? Si él la atendiera como corresponde… Mina debería andar un poquito menos estresada ¿O no?

**-Amor no puedo creer que aún sigas enojada con Serenity… por ponerle Mina a su cachorrita.**

Ahí esta la madre del cordero. Con que la bronca entre Serenity y Mina es mutua, pero bueno, hay que reconocerle algo a Serenity.

Por ingenio no se queda.

* * *

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_** Desde Valdivia… cumpliendo lo prometido!! **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

Ok… se que no publiqué el viernes como había dicho, pero no fue por gusto propio. Ya saben con eso del día de la madre la semana pasada estuve súper ajetreada… además, sólo a mí se me ocurre comprar a última hora el regalo del día de la madre… y a mí me toca comprarle a tres mujeres… a mi mamá, a mi abuela y a mi tía!!... prácticamente quede en la banca rota, pero así y todo el fin de semana estuvo de lo mejor celebrando a las mamis… aún tengo pegada la canción de los nocheros…_ mamá, mamá…es tanto lo que tú me das… blah, blah…_

Pero bueno… lo pase súper ¿Saben que también recibí regalo?... sip, el sábado le dije a mi perrito… el master, que me trajera un regalo, ya que yo soy su mami… y él en la mañana del domingo me tenía un ratón muerto en la entrada de mi casa… es tan tierno!!... claro, en un sentido meramente figurativo.

Ahora retomando la historia, lo primero es comentarles que aún no me acostumbro a escribir en 1ª persona… así que ténganme paciencia please!!... hasta ahora, me acomoda más escribir en 3ª persona, pero supongo que todo es cosa de práctica… igual quede conforme con el chap… ojalá ustedes también. Como notarán los relatos son esos típicos Pov que utilizan algunas, pero a mí no me agrada, personalmente, poner Darien Pov ni Serena Pov… por eso lo puse de otra manera… que creo que se entiende… cierto??

Sé que muchas no gustaron del comienzo tan triste de la historia, pero vuelvo a insistir que era necesario para las personalidades y el carácter de los personajes. Las que me conocen saben que lo mío son las situaciones cotidianas con mucho humor y puedo asegurarles que de aquí en adelante la tónica del fic será la de este chap.

Hay otras que me preguntaron por el nombre del fic… bueno de aquí en adelante se irán dando malos hábitos por parte de todos, todos súper reales y cotidianos… por lo menos este tipo de cosas son las que yo, día a día, observo a mi alrededor… de todos modos la verdadera Mala Conducta vendrá por parte de la parejita dorada… ya verán!!

Hubo otras que me preguntaron por si habría una mala o malo en este fic… bueno chicas no lo habrá ¿Por qué?... porque el fic desde un comienzo lo pensé tomando en cuenta las desilusiones y frustraciones personales… y esos errores son sólo culpa de uno, reconozco que uno de los males más grande que abunda en el mundo es la envidia, pero también creo que los grandes dolores y errores que uno comete son por causa de las decisiones que uno por voluntad propia adopta… por lo menos en mi caso, los errores y las desilusiones más grande que he tenido no han sido influenciadas por nadie… cada uno de mis aciertos y culpas, han sido causa de mi propia voluntad… no sé ustedes??.. Por lo menos yo hago mi mea culpa!!.

De todos modos ese tipo de malos momentos son los que se presentaran en el fic, claro, sólo cuando sea necesario… ya saben que yo suelo ser súper relajada para abordar los problemas… y no quiero que se pierda el humor en ningún momento del fic.

Este fic y **"Seductora en Serie**" son por ahora los proyectos que me mantienen ocupada, cuantos chap tendrán… ni idea, ya saben que soy de las que escribe chap a chap y va actualizando. De todos modos considero que como mínimo tendrán 17 chap… jijiji que es mi número favorito y no más de 25 que es la fecha de mi cumple…. Jajaj.. que mina más rara no?? Bueno así soy yo… además creo que entre ese rango de chap, se puede elaborar un buen fic… además eso de extenderme tantos chap no es lo mío, no me gusta sobreexplotar una historia.

Ahora si creo que no se me olvida nada… les iba a contar un chiste re-bueno, pero como que ya me extendí mucho… bueno será para la próxima…jijiji.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**Lumar: **Reina, tan simpática… a mí me encanto mucho más conocerte y que aguantarás mis relatos familiares… me agrado mucho que me escucharas… además si hay algo que yo atesoro con todas mis fuerzas… esa es mi familia. Por eso suelo extenderme horrores cuando me pongo a hablar de ellos… bueno, yo suelo extenderme bastante en absolutamente todo…jijii. De verdad que no pienso poner más cosas tristes te aseguró que de aquí en adelante todo será mucha alegría… que es lo que a mí me gusta… cuídate mucho, besitos a tu niño y haber cuando nos volvemos a encontrar en el msn!! Bye linda!!

**JennySol: **mi adora y fiel lectora… muchas gracias por acompañarme en todos mis proyectos… me encanta ver cada uno de tus review en mis fic… eres un sol!!... ahora con respecto a la historia, viste que ya no hay tristeza… y todo es alegría. La miel no tarda en llegar lo prometo!!... además ya falta poco para que Darien y Sere se conozcan… espera y veras… y entre nos te cuento que eso no pasa del próximo chap… jijii… pero tú mutis!! Besotes amorosa!!

**ANGIE KOU: **amiga mía, tarde me advertiste lo de las tarjetas… ya me sobregire y no me queda ni un poquito de cupo… buaaa!!... sólo espero conseguir pronto trabajo para pagar mis deudas… que son varias… que triste es mi vida!!... espero que ya estés menos estresada… cuídate mucho y besitos a la Ari!!

**Fan de Sailor Moon: **Como ves… mi personaje incógnito??... la historia poco a poco va tomando rumbo… ojalá siga siendo de tu agradado y vuelva a verte por aquí… besitos… muakkk!!

**JOSIE: **compatriota… viva chile mierda!!... como van esos estudios??... muy cabreada con los exámenes de costos, contabilidad y tributaria… jijiji.. que mala que soy… pero ya sabes, nadie te mando a estudiar ingeniería Comercial… así que ahora te bancás todo eso calladita… por tarada..jajaj… bueno al menos tu no congelaste como yo… buaa… extraño ir a clases… será el derecho lo mío??... espero que si ó si no mis papás me matan!!... te kiero poncia!!... cuídate y estudia harto… ahh, gracias por darte tu tiempo para leerme y comentarme!!

**blacklaide: **señorita usted tiene algo que ver con el señor black??... no sé tú pero a mí ese platinado me despierta algo más que bajas pasiones..jijiji…. que bueno que mis fic te gustaron, es eso lo que me llena el corazón… así que de verdad gracias por tu lindo coment… espero seguir siendo de tú gusto!!

**Pss: **Mi querida coscolina… como ahora busco trabajo no he podido meterme al msn… el poco tiempo que tengo lo ocupo para escribir… buaaa… igual te extraño… ojalá y estos días nos encontremos para al menos saber en lo que estás…. Como te ha ido??... te quiero Samy…. No me cambies por nadie ehhh!!

**HANNIA: **ahhh llegó el nuevo chap y prometo esmerarme para que el próximo no tarde en llegar… de todos modos no demore tanto… considerando que actualice varias historias… cierto??... en fin cuídate mucho… te mando muchos cariños!!

**PrincessSherezadaMoon: **Señorita… ha seguido faltando a clases por andar de melosa?? … jijiji.. bueno el lunes pasa… total, todo sea por consentir a la mamá… _cherto?..._ mi amiga mafiosa!!.. cuídate mucho!! Como te fue en las votaciones? que conste que yo entre pero no supe como votar… me pilló la tecnología!! Un mega beso de regreso para ti princesa!!

**annyfansailormoon: **no mi querida niña, Darien no tiene nada que ver con Vicente… sus padres son Isabella y Mamoru… buaaa… que acaso no se notó??... pero ya verás lo que seguirá pasando. Esta cabecita loca... Tiene preparado muchas sorpresas!! Besitos!!

**Isabel: **que hermoso nombre… como el de mi mami!!... que bueno que te gustara la historia y el comienzo, ojalá todo lo que siga pasando sea de tu agrado… espero seguir viéndote por aquí… muakkk!!

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac...:** ves amix… ya no hay más chap dolorosos… las parejas han salido un poco de lo habitual… a que no te esperabas una Amy andando con Taiki y Yaten al mismo tiempo??... ó a Mina con Andy?? Y que tal Reí andando con zaf y Andy??... jajaja… la decadencia moral total!!... jajaja…. Pero eso no es todo ya verás lo que seguirá pasando!!... cuídate mucho te mando mil besitos!!

**Isis Janet: **lo mejor para el final.. no cierto Isis??... pero eso queda entre nos, algunas chicas son celosas… jijiji…. Si corazón entendiste todo bien, ya más adelante verás el porque de las diferencias de edad. En esta ocasión Darien es mayor que Sere, sólo por que más adelante se verá una situación en la que Serena Necesita Que él lo sea… pero ya no digo más.. jiji.. cuidate mucho y gracias por siempre comentar!!.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

**P.D: Chicas en el próximo chap comento la historia… jijiji como que eso era lo importante que se me olvido hacer, pero bueno para el próximo será… si es que me acuerdo!!**

**Cariños a todas y ya saben… pórtense mal y pásenlo bien.. ****ehh!!**

••• Pamela •••

• Kaoly •


	3. Furtiva atracción

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: A mi querida… Coscolina I miss you!! Para ti Samy, por ser siempre mi linda amix… te quiere "la Chica Sexy", disfruta tus vacaciones en gringolandia!!.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SxD**

**§ § § Mala Conducta § § §**

**SxD**

**-**

- Capítulo 2 -

• • • Furtiva atracción • • •

-

_**Milán, Italia. Actualidad. **_

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Serenity **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-

**-Amy ¿Estas segura de que enviaste bien el correo?**

**-Si. Serenity. Te lo he repetido más de veinte veces. Y lo revisé METICULOSAMENTE más de 10, el mail del profesor era ese. Ya relájate y de paso deja de hincharme las que me faltan. Y recalco… verdaderamente me hacen falta –**me responde molesta.

Pero bueno, que culpa tengo yo de que la abstinencia cause estragos en mi "cariñosa amiga".

Además, tengo que asegurarme de que el trabajo de investigación se envíe correctamente. Con esta mierda del Internet nunca se sabe. Y ese trabajo de investigación de Filosofía Contemporánea me tiene ultra cabreada. Es la última evaluación del año y uno de los últimos pasos antes de entrar a Estudiar Comercio Exterior a la universidad. Oh, ¿No suena lindo? Al fin voy a entrar a la universidad, no veo la hora de estudiar una buena carrera y obtener un título que me respalde como una profesional.

De repente Amy se detiene y me mira de soslayo.

–**Además, de que te preocupas, si aunque nos pusieran un cero… seguirías siendo el promedio más alto de curso. Y puedo apostar mi vida, a que conseguirás la beca de honor en la Facultad de Economía. Nadie puede tener mejores notas que tú.**

**-Quizá, pero no me agradaría en lo más mínimo que mi promedio se viera opacado con una mala nota, en especial cuando estamos por terminar el año.**

Eso sin considerar la animadversión que el dichoso profesor de esa materia me tiene, estoy segura que cuando reciba el trabajo, buscará con lupa los posibles errores. Infeliz.

Finalmente llegamos a mi dulce hogar. Desde ayer que no veo a mi particular familia y pese a mi bienestar mental, puedo asegurar que los extrañé. Y mucho.

Nada más llegamos a la entrada y nos recibe el olor a comida. Exquisito. Y si mal no me equivoco, son ravioles a la boloñesa… mi comida preferida.

La pobre Amy captó el delicioso olor y no tardó en sonreír. Pobre, su mamá cocina tan mal, que hasta su perro le hace el quite a su comida. Y en efecto, no sólo Amy es la hambrienta, yo ya estoy Famélica.

Ni siquiera termino de abrir la puerta del comedor cuando todos ya notan nuestra presencia. Y mi papá no tarda en sonreírme y saludar a Amy. Pero yo no aguanto, como siempre me tiro a sus brazos, podría jurar, poniendo en garantía mi alma, que jamás me cansaré de los abrazos de mi Pá.

**-¿Cómo amaneciste muñeca? –**me pregunta con ese tono cariñoso que me encanta.

¡Si soy una melosa asumida! Y una hijita de papi… a mucha honra ¿Y qué?

**-Mal, de hecho no dormí, pase de largo durante toda la noche sin pegar ni media pestaña –**me quejó en sus brazos**–. Pá, si me da artrosis te juro que es justificada, anoche con Amy escribimos como condenadas el trabajo en el Pc, de hecho, antes de venirme tuve que revisar si mis deditos no se me habían quedado en el teclado. Mira si hasta con ojeras amanecí –**le hice uno de mis pucheros.

**-Que exagerada te has vuelto Serenity… no te quiero imaginar con más de 40 años. ¡¡Dios me libre!!,**

Celosa. Lita no puede verme 5 minutos de consentida que empieza a molestar.

**-Claro Lita, tú lo dices por que no te tocó amanecerte toda la noche con el bendito trabajo de filosofía ¡puaj!** –si de acordarme me da tirria.

Lita me mira por un momento sopesando "mis acertadas palabras", se hace la tonta, pero sabe que tengo razón.

**-Nadie te obligó a tomar esa ridícula materia, cuando tenías la opción de tomar otras mucho más relajadas.**

buee, como la odio cuando tiene razón. Punto a su favor. A veces, muy seguido, peco de estúpida y el taller de Filosofía Contemporánea es una muestra de aquello.

**-No te preocupes muñeca, que el día de mañana el aburrido taller de filosofía te va a servir más en la vida, que un taller de repostería –**me asegura mi papá.

Si tan sólo pudiera creerle.

**-¿Así que eso piensas? –**le recrimina mi mamá saliendo de la cocina con la fuente de ravioles.

Acto seguido mi papá se pone a buscar una buena excusa. En su intento de darme ánimos, olvidó el pequeño detalle de que mi mamá estudió esos talleres. De hecho, Lita se inscribió en ellos debido al interés que mi mamá le traspasó por la cocina.

Sip. Hay alguien que esta noche no dormirá muy bien.

**-Claro que no amor –**se justifica don Vicente**–, sólo lo decía para animar a nuestra muñequita, la filosofía lo único que hace es volverte lunático. Mira que te lo digo yo un abogado, que sé mucho de eso.**

Mi mamá la piensa un rato y nos mira seria.

–**Por esta vez te salvaste Vicente, pero para la próxima te recomiendo que te muerdas la lengua –**le asegura con malicia.

No sé si es impresión mía o le esta coqueteando. En fin no quiero ahondar en eso.

**-Y tú Serenity, quita tus brazos de mi esposo, no seas abusiva.**

Y yo que extraña a mi familia. Si, realmente pecó de estúpida.

**-Gracias Pá por tus sinceras palabras, para la próxima tendré Muuuuy en cuenta tu credibilidad.**

Farsante.

Pasamos un breve rato tonteando –mi pasatiempo favorito– hablando de esto y aquello antes de sentarnos a comer. Y de pronto aparece mi Hermano. No tenía idea de que Andy había venido.

Lo malo es que no lo hizo sólo. Noooo, el señorito llegó en compañía de _eso_ que suele llamar novia. Como detesto a esa rubia cursi de dudosa moral.

"_Tú también lo eres"_

Falso. Puras calumnias. Mi moral jamás ha estado en entredicho.

"_pero eres rubia y muy cursi" _

Bueno, tal vez, quizá, a lo mejor, pero jamás lo admitiré.

**-Y tú dormiste conmigo que no piensas saludarme –**Andy me saca de mi breve trance.

**-Disculpa Andy, hoy ando media lenta. Te extrañé horrores. Que bueno que llegaste.**

Ojalá y para la próxima no olvides hacerlo solo, lo saludo con su habitual abrazo del oso y su beso esquimal. Andy es un amor. Lástima que tenga tan mal gusto.

Oh, acordándome del objeto de su afecto, saludo a la cucaracha con las habituales palabras que siempre reservo para ella.

**-Ho – la.**

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Tal como intuía, la comida estaba exquisita, mi mamá realmente tiene un don para cocinar envidiable. Don que lastimosamente no me heredó. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto y yo, de hecho, estoy muy lejos de serlo.

Por fortuna a Seiya le da lo mismo que se me quemé hasta el agua. Según sus propias palabras _"ante sus ojos, yo si soy perfecta"_

¿A qué no es un amor?

Durante la comida noté bastante extraños a Lita y Andy. Al principio llegué a pensar que eran impresiones mías. El no dormir me afecta considerablemente los sentidos y mucho más la intuición. Sin embargo, Amy notó lo mismo que yo y me lo hizo saber. Y si Lita no quiere hablar, no me quedará más que extorsionar a Andy. El pobre es tan dócil, que cae con cualquier cosa.

**-Mi amor, verdad que son súper románticos esos programas de televisión en los que uno se encuentra con el amor de su vida –**le confiesa _esa_ a MI Andy.

En efecto, mi hermano cae con cualquier cosa.

Rogando al cielo que la idiotez no sea contagiosa –al menos la de Mina, ya que por ahora, con mi innata estupidez es suficiente para mi persona– me acerco a los tortolitos en un acto más que temerario. Pero los muy babosos ni me hacen caso. ¡No hay derecho!

Vuelvo a insistir y ahora carraspeo un poco para ver si así notan mi presencia. Nada.

**-Andy… mi cielo, si para mi tú eres mi complemento perfecto, mi media naranja ¿Qué soy yo para ti?**

**-Piel de Naranja –**me adelanto a Andy mirándole divertida las piernas a su novia. Bingo. Ahora si me hacen caso el parcito.

Me costó un mundo que Andy me contará su bronca con Lita, porque en efecto, si hubo una pelea entre ellos. Pero bueno, luego de calmar su mal humor, por mi pequeña discusión con Mina por según sus palabras: "_Mis comentarios mal intencionados" _y según mi defensa _" Mis comentarios acertados" _puedo decir que al final de unas horas salió humo blanco y con Andy hicimos tregua… con la cucaracha ni pensarlo, ¡antes muerta!

Lo malo es que la bronca fue bastante fuerte. Al parecer Andy llegó con un amigo a visitarnos. Ahora ex-amigo ¿Cuál fue la causa, que hizo que el pobre chico descendiera tan rápido de status?

El pasarse de "cariñoso" con Lita.

Pobre Andy, si supiera como es su hermana.

**-A ver Andy, no puedes ser tan celoso y sobre protector. Lita esta bien grandecita y sabe lo que hace. No puedo creer que ni siquiera le dieras una oportunidad a tu amigo, ¿Desde cuando tan poco tolerante?**

De inmediato se tensó. Aún no entiendo esa manía de Andy de ser tan sobre protector conmigo y con Lita. Cuando éramos chicas, se entendía, pero ahora ya somos bastantes grandecitas. No puede seguir comportándose de esta manera… tan visceral.

Menos cuando, ni mi papá nos cela tanto.

Espero que pronto se le pase, en especial por su amigo. Andy siempre ha sido de amistades duraderas y selectivas. No puede estar tirando por la borda una amistad de años por un impasse del que ni siquiera escuchó una explicación.

**-Andy, estas siendo muy injusto con Lita. Ella jamás se ha metido en tu vida sentimental, ni siquiera ha cuestionado tus extraños gustos para elegir novia. Al contrario, hasta se lleva relativamente bien con… con Mina –**como detesto nombrarla, pensándolo bien, debería cambiarle el nombre a mi cachorrita**–. Y sólo por eso deberías estar eternamente agradecido con ella.**

Parece meditarlo un rato. No es que mi explicación le guste mucho, pero en lo profundo sabe que tengo razón. Yo con él he sido un fastidio, lo sé. Ahora que lo reconozca, es otro asunto que no tiene relevancia.

Hable muy rápido, lo que le dije le entró por un oído y salió por el otro. Volvió a asumir la misma postura arrogante ¡¡No puede ser tan cabeza dura!! En fin, tendré que tratar por otros medios.

**-¡Lita, ven un rato!**

No puedo medirme sola a Andy, pero junto a Lita lo doblegaremos. Dos contra uno, siempre es más provechoso ¿A qué no soy maquiavélica?

Arggg, Andy realmente sabe como sacarse de quicio. Tan simpático y comprensivo que se ve. Si. Las apariencias engañan. Más de una hora discutiendo y nada ¿Y Lita? Quien la viera a ella toda altanera y extrovertida con lo demás, pero con Andy es una tonta sumisa, ni siquiera se defiende. Ya ni sé por qué la ayudo, por tarada debería dejar que Andy la manipulé a su antojo.

**-Andy, no puedes hacer tanto escándalo sólo por un beso –**suspiro con fastidio, si esto sigue así me va a dar migraña, y por si fuera poco me muero de sueño.

**-¿Sólo por un beso? –**Pregunta con sarcasmo apretando los puños y mirando recriminatoriamente a Lita**–. Tú no estabas ahí Serenity, eso no era sólo un beso. Era todo un espectáculo, si se estaban devorando como animales…**

**-¡Ya basta Andy!, deja de meterte en MIS asuntos y no exageres las cosas. Recuerda que soy tu hermana y no tienes ningún derecho para tratarme como una puta.**

Pobre Lita, al fin explotó. Andy se pasó de la raya.

La pobre iba volver a hablar, pero le ganaron las lágrimas. Sin poder detenerla se fue y nos dejó a los dos solos. A Andy con sentimientos de culpa -muy justificados por cierto- y a mi, más emputecida que nunca.

–**Esta vez, te pasaste Andrew di Bresso, si querías hacer sentir mal a Lita, lo conseguiste. Acabas de dejarla como la mierda ¡Felicidades!**

**-Primero Serenity no grites, que mis papas pueden escucharn…**

**-¡Ay! por dios, no seas ridículo. Que ya deben saberlo. Mi papá es un tanto despistado, pero a mi mamá no se le va una. Y estoy segura que cuando sepan el modo en el que te has comportado con Lita, no van a estar muy de acuerdo con "tus tácticas" cariñito.**

Ya me harto, que se vaya a la mierda si quiere, al menos yo no pienso perder más saliva con él. Mejor me voy a ver a Lita.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

¡¡Vacaciones!!

El tiempo realmente pasa volando. Estas últimas tres semanas se han ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Afortunadamente todo ha ido de maravilla. El dichoso trabajo de filosofía ayudó a Amy a subir su promedio general y a mí a mantenerlo. Lita finalmente se decidió a estudiar Gastronomía Internacional en la Universidad de Milán, al parecer, el taller de repostería la ayudó a aclarar sus dudas y ordenar algunos de sus intereses. La verdad es que tiene mucho talento para las artes culinarias y no lo digo porque sea mi hermana, sino por lo delicioso que cocina.

Ojalá la pobre tuviera sus intereses amorosos igual de claros.

Últimamente no sale de una, cuando ya se mete en otra. Por fortuna, los problemas con Andy se solucionaron, después de mucho batallar, llegamos a tregua. Bastaron 3 días con hacerle la ley del hielo y que mi mamá se pasara a nuestro bando para que Andy finalmente cediera. Si hasta le pidió disculpas a Lita.

¿En qué términos quedó con su amigo? Ni idea. Y la verdad ya no me importa mucho, si el primitivo de mi hermano tira por la borda una amistad de años, por un leve affair, es su problema.

Lo único que lamento es no haber conocido al objeto de la discordia. ¿Será un bombonazo cómo lo describió Lita? La verdad es que no sé que pensar, Lita por lo general tiene buen gusto, pero igual ha tenido cada caída. Dios es mi testigo… a la pobre, su pasado la condena.

Aunque después de definirlo tan airosamente como una delicia andante de más de 1.85, de unos ojos azules tan profundos y de un pelo azabache como el ébano más puro uff. No, no estoy babeando. Sólo que así a cualquiera le entran ganas de conocerlo ¿No?

En todo caso, este interés por el chico se debe únicamente a mi innata curiosidad. Nada más.

Por lo demás yo tengo Seiya, con él no necesito a nadie más.

Mucho menos ahora que estamos a punto de afianzar nuestra relación con el más hermoso de los compromiso. Si, ese es el motivo de mi constante desvarío y admito que nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa como ahora.

Si, la siempre segura de si misma, Serenity di Bresso Rossi, esta convertida en un patético manojo de nervios. Pero tengo tanto miedo a equivocarme, a echar a perder todo, después de tanto planificarlo… tengo miedo de no ser la mujer que Seiya desea.

**-Serenity ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Ah, a mi nada ¿Por qué? **

¿En qué momento mi mamá entró a mi dormitorio?

Me carga cuando pone esa cara intrigante, lo último que deseo es un interrogatorio.

–**¿Cómo qué nada?, te estoy hablando hace más de 5 minutos y ni siquiera me haces caso, estabas inmersa en otro mundo y estas nerviosa, no me lo niegues que te conozco.**

Justamente lo que temía. Detesto ser tan evidente, pero por ningún motivo voy a contarle. Al menos no por el momento.

**-Bueno si, estoy preocupada, indecisa, nerviosa y como quieras llamarlo. Aún no me convenzo de que estudiar aquí en Milán sea lo mejor. Lo ideal sería que me vaya estudiar a Roma, la Universidad de Roma "La Sapienza" es una de las tres mejores Universidades de Europa, ese es el prestigio que el día de mañana me abriría las puertas de muchos lugares.**

Frunció levemente el entrecejo.

–**Mi amor, decidas lo que decidas, nosotros te apoyaremos, no te niego que a tu papá y a mi nos encantaría que te quedarás aquí en Milán con nosotros, pero también sabemos la gran oportunidad que representa para ti estudiar en Roma. Así que ya no te tortures, has lo que realmente te haga más feliz. Por lo demás, tu esmerado desempeño académico merece ser recompensado. Te amo mucho… muñeca.**

Esto es lo que quería, el abrazo que necesitaba y las palabras que deseaba oír.

Lo que menos me preocupa es donde estudiar. Sé que lo mejor es estudiar en Roma, pero ni loca dejo Milán. Acá esta mi vida, mi familia, amigos y mi amor. No, no podría irme. Indirectamente mi mamá me dio la seguridad que me hacia falta.

Se apartó de mí y me sonrió coqueta.

–**Te espera Seiya y por lo que veo va a quedar loco… te ves preciosa.**

Hable muy luego ¡¡Necesito un relajante!! Me muero de nervios, ansiedad y alegría. Ya ni sé lo que siento.

El tan anhelado día finalmente llegó.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**-Ya Seiya deja de mirarme, que no me voy a desvanecer **

Desde que salimos de mi casa que no me ha me quitado la ojos de encima, y no es que me queje. Me encanta dejarlo loco, pero esto ya parece enfermizo.

Sonríe de lado y me besa tiernamente en los labios, siempre tan dulce. Sip, lo quiero y hoy al fin le demostraré cuánto.

**-Te ves tan hermosa, tan divina, tan… no hay palabras para definirte mi amor. Juro que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. **

Y el mío también. Hoy al fin seré su… su mujer.

Si. Es verdad, más de tres años de novios y aún no pasa nada del tercer tipo. Y de encuentros cercanos ni hablar. Admito que ganas no me han faltado, bien dicen por ahí que la carne es débil y yo lo he comprobado lastimosamente. Y puedo asegurar, con absoluto conocimiento de causa, de que es cierto. Pero hasta ahora ambos hemos podido controlarnos.

Claro, Seiya, más dolorosamente que yo. ¡¡Pobrecito!! y por si fuera poco esta en la edad cachonda. No quiero ni imaginar todas las veces que se tuvo que automedicar. Y no lo digo por retrograda o conservadora, al contrario, creo que esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo, más aún, cuando la necesidad es Tan fuerte.

Es el sentimiento de culpa el que me hace sentir mal, de sólo imaginármelo solito con manuela disfrutando de una mísera liberación. Triste, muy triste.

De todos modos, hoy todo ese martirio será recompensado, de aquí en adelante sólo yo disfrutaré a Mi novio. Así que querida manuelita: gracias por los servicios prestados y bye, bye.

**-Ya llegamos amor, te presento el lugar que será pronto mi hogar… nuestro lugar. Sólo nuestro Serenity** –vuelve a besarme, pero ahora de una manera distinta. Con necesidad con… ¿Pasión?

Terminamos el beso agitados por la falta de aire y el deseo que flota en el aire. Salimos apresurados del estacionamiento del edificio, manteniendo una aparente calma.

Recién ahora puedo apreciar el nuevo hogar de Seiya. El edificio es muy lindo y en un sector muy exclusivo. El lugar es realmente bonito, de no más de 7 pisos. Y lo mejor es que ya no tendré que poner un pie más, en la casa de la vieja bruja de su mamá.

Si la vida me sonríe, al fin voy a entrar a la universidad, convertirme en mujer y por si fuera poco, con Seiya ya tenemos un lugar totalmente nuestro.

**-Esta bellísimo tu vestido, todo en el se identifica contigo, la elegancia, sencillez y lo inmaculado.**

No se rían que lo último es cierto. Después de no haber sucumbido a la perdición siendo pecaminosamente tentada, en más de una ocasión, tengo completo derecho a utilizar un vestido blanco. Además, el día de hoy esta todo perfectamente planificado. Y mi vestimenta obviamente también lo esta.

Desde temprano tomé mi baño de tina con especies florales. Me maquillé delicadamente con un poco de sombra rosa y gloss del mismo tono para los labios. Mi cabello lo deje suelto y sólo lo rice en las puntas. Lo qué más tiempo me llevó fue decidir que ponerme, pero al final opté por el vestido blanco corte imperio, que sólo es ajustado hasta la cintura y luego cae suelto hasta las rodillas.

Definitivamente fue la mejor opción, el blanco es mi color preferido, las aplicaciones y bordados por los bordes del escote –bien generoso por lo demás– son sencillamente preciosos y van a juego con las sandalias de tacón alto, que igual tienen aplicaciones en mostacilla.

La verdad es que realmente me siento bella. Y tengo completo derecho a vestirme de blanco, ya cuando me case me pongo un vestido blanco perla u otro color que no sea el blanco radiante de hoy, para que nadie me diga "de blanco la mojigata", por ahora puedo llevar sin culpas el blanco como bien dijo mi amor… inmaculado.

**-No puedo creer que al fin vayas a ser mía, sólo mía –**me abraza con fuerza mientras cierra el ascensor.

Busco con insistencia su mirada sin salirme de sus brazos.

–**Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto Seiya –**le confieso apenada y él sólo sonríe de esa manera tan dulce que me estruja el corazón.

**-No lamentes nada mi amor, por ti yo esperaría la vida completa si es necesario…**

**-Yo que tú no tiento la suerte amor –**lo interrumpo divertida contagiándolo con mi humor.

Pero es verdad, yo ya no aguantaba más. Lita y Amy ya hace más de un año entregaron "su flor" y no es divertido, así que prohibido reírse. Por causa de esas dos descaradas es que comencé a inquietarme y a sentir cada vez más ganas de experimentar ¡¡El divino placer!!

Seiya siempre me dio mi tiempo y jamás me presionó, pero llegó un momento en el que se hizo evidente su necesidad por mí.

Conversamos por mucho tiempo el asunto y al final decidimos que lo mejor era esperar unos meses, en los que yo tomaba las pastillas, para que el efecto sea seguro. A ninguno de los dos nos gustó la idea del condón, ambos queremos sentirnos por completo, piel a piel, sin nada de por medio. Además, se sabe que contenerse mientras aún no se han tenido relaciones es fácil, pero una vez que ya te has entregado al placer, la capacidad de autocontrol es casi nula ¿Se imaginan la fortuna en condones que se nos iría? No quiero ni pensarlo. Definitivamente la opción de las pastillas fue la mejor.

En lo único que Seiya reparó fue en le tiempo de espera. Según él 2 meses tomando los anticonceptivos era más que suficiente para estar tranquilos, pero como yo soy una mujer precavida esperamos 6, la sola idea de quedar embarazada me aterró.

El sólo pensarlo era mi motivación para esperar y no rendirme ante el deseo, me queda mucho por vivir y por hacer, nada me gustaría más que ser mamá, pero antes necesito realizarme como mujer y profesional. Tengo 17 años y por ahora no estoy preparada para ser mamá.

Definitivamente no.

**-Cierra los ojos –**me susurra lentamente cerquita de mi oído. Finalmente salimos del ascensor y estamos fuera de un departamento.

**-¿Es necesario?**

**-Absolutamente –**cierro los ojos y escucho como abre la puerta. De pronto me toma en brazos y de la impresión abro los ojos.

Preparó cada detalle. Es impresionante. Hizo un camino con pétalos, adornó todo en rojo y blanco. Absolutamente todo, si hasta las cortinas, las flores, los pétalos; todo esta a tono.

Son estos detalles los que me hacen quererlo tanto. Sin poder contenerme lo beso profundamente tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que lo quiero y lo mucho que valoro cada uno de sus gestos.

Entre besos cada vez más desesperados y caricias, poco a poco, más osadas llegamos al dormitorio, decorado con el mismo esmero que todo el departamento. Con la única diferencia de que la cama en vez de pétalos rojos tiene blancos, Seiya es realmente maravilloso e infinitamente detallista.

**-Dame un momento amor –**le pido al terminar el beso que terminaría por llevarnos a la cama y al fin de la cordura.

Frunce el entrecejo curioso mientras regula su respiración, antes de que hable lo callo con unos de mis dedos y le sonrió con malicia. La recompensa empieza desde ahora, voy a demostrarle que la espera valió la pena.

**-Yo igual te tengo una sorpresa amor ¿Dónde esta el baño?**

Me sonríe aliviado y lentamente quito mis dedos de su boca, claro, no sin antes de que él los bese. Me hace dar media vuelta y se acerca a mí oído.

-**Ahí amor, tenemos baño en el cuarto. No te demores te estaré esperando.**

De todo me espere, menos esto. La vida se ensaña conmigo y me sorprende de la peor manera. No puedo ser tan desgraciada, yo que venía a ponerme el baby doll más sugestivo que había visto como regalo para Seiya y me encuentro con esto.

Maldita sea mi suerte.

No hago más que abrir la puerta del baño y Seiya ya me capturó la mirada. Al parecer estaba esperando que saliera. Está tan ansioso. No puedo hacerle esto… es una crueldad ¿Cómo se lo digo? Si hasta se sacó la camisa y los pantalones, jamás lo había visto en bóxer. No puedo hacerle esto. Pero no tengo otra opción.

**-Seiya no vamos a poder hacer el amor, al menos no hoy. Lo siento. **

De dónde saqué fuerza para decírselo. Ni idea.

Eso es lo que no quería, lastimarlo y dejarlo frustrado.

Respiró profundo y acercándose a mí lado me mira preocupado.

**-¿Por qué no amor? Te arrepentiste –**me pregunta en un hilo de voz y yo me siento una miserable.

**-Nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo Seiya. Fui al baño a ponerme un baby doll que te tenía de sorpresa y al final fui yo la sorprendida, me llegó mi maldito período. Te juro que jamás se me había adelantado tanto. Por favor perdóname.**

No aguanté más y me aferré a sus brazos a llorar desenfrenadamente. Jamás había sentido tanta rabia, tanta impotencia, puto período eligió el peor momento para hacer acto de presencia y cagarme unos de los momentos más especiales de mí vida.

Durante más de media hora estuvo Seiya consolándome y dándome ánimos. ¿Irónico no? En vez de que él fuera el enojado y angustiado, es a mí a quien debe consolar. Hasta en los peores momentos Seiya deja de lado sus pesares para alivianar los míos… es imposible no quererlo.

"_Si ya esperamos tanto, que nos cuesta esperar unos días. Todo pasa por algo mi amor, ya verás que en unos dias, esto va a pasar a formar parte de una curiosa anécdota de la cuál reírnos. Ya no llores más, que eso es lo único con lo que no puedo luchar. Me mata ver tu carita aguada"_

Lo peor de todo es que por más que trato de dejar de llorar no puedo. Mi impotencia es tan grande que no sé ni como canalizarla. Y mi vergüenza a cada paso es mayor. En ningún momento se me cruzó por la mente que algo tan memorable me pasaría, por lo que jamás puse en mi bolso una toallita, ah y por si fuera poco, lo único que traje para vestirme es el vestido blanco y el baby doll diminuto.

¡¡Maldita sea!! Ni siquiera puedo sentarme para no manchar el estúpido vestido blanco

"_debí haber elegido el rojo"_… mucho más _a doc_ con el momento, claro, de haberlo sabido antes.

Seiya dijo que no me preocupe, que cualquier cosa luego podía limpiarse y adiós manchas. Quizás sea cierto. La única mancha imborrable se encuentra en mi dignidad. Y esa dudo que algún día pueda borrarse.

De todos modos no fui la única avergonzada hasta el tuétano de su médula. No señor, de paso arrastré a Seiya ¿Cómo así? Es la pregunta que a todos les cruza por la cabeza, pero la pregunta es otra ¿Quién creen que fue a comprar las toallitas?

Sip, el pobre de Seiya. Con mi brillante idea de vestirme de blanco no puedo salir a la calle sin que me suceda un "imprevisto". Y en vista de que lo último que quiero es tentar a la suerte, acepté que él fuera a la farmacia a comprarlas.

Sinceramente ruego al capo del cielo –que al parecer me tiene bronca– que pronto deje de ser la "casta Serenity" y al fin deshacerme de esa _inmaculada virginidad_.

¡¡Esa maldita perra puritana que no quiere abandonarme!!

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

_**Bolonia, Italia. Actualidad.**_

-

**-Gracias a Dios sólo fue un susto –**susurró Rei sin percatarse de que ya no estaba sola en la sala, haciéndome ver lo asustada que estuvo.

Y no sólo ella se siente así. A mi casi se me derrumba el mundo cuando mi abuela Catarina me llamó para decirme que don Vittorio Santorinni, mi abuelo, había sufrido una alza de presión que lo había dejado al borde de la muerte. Afortunadamente recibió asistencia médica en forma oportuna y ahora se encuentra bien.

Claro que deberá empezar a cuidarse, nada de sal ni sodio en sus comidas. Él pobre va a sufrir, siempre se ha alimentado como se le da la gana. Inclusive pensó en no seguir las indicaciones médicas, pero para nuestra tranquilidad y pesar de él, doña Caterina le dio el ultimátum de que, o sigue las indicaciones al pie de la letra, o de lo contrario ella comienza a dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Como era de esperarse mi abuelo cedió. Jamás se ha separado de su mujer y a estas alturas de la vida, no tiene la menor intención de hacerlo.

Ojalá algún día pueda enamorarme así.

**-Ya Rei, relájate, hay que agradecer que esto fue un aviso para que estemos más al pendiente. De ahora en adelante nos preocuparemos muchos más de ellos. Ven hermanita.**

La llamo hacia mis brazos y no tarda en responder. Este siempre ha sido su refugio y nada me conforta tanto, que el saber que yo se lo de.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**-Andy sé razonable por favor. No puedes seguir enojado con Zafiro, han pasado más de tres semanas y sigues con lo mismo. Él ya te pidió disculpas y te aseguro que jamás quiso ser un mal amigo ni nada ¿Qué no puedes entender que quedó cautivado de inmediato con tu hermana?**

Detesto cuando se pone a andar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. A lo mejor Zafiro actuó mal al flirtear con la hermana de Andy tan rápido, pero igual es cierto que jamás lo habíamos visto tan sincero y enamorado. Nunca antes había reconocido abiertamente su amor por nadie.

Andy esta al tanto de la fama de mujeriego que se gasta Zafiro, pero igual lo conoce y sabe que su arrepentimiento es sincero y que de verdad siente algo por su hermana.

**-Cállate Darien, que todo esto es tu culpa, si tú me hubieses acompañado a Milán no habría invitado a Zafiro, o tú al menos me hubieras ayudado a mantener a ese lejos de mis hermanas…**

**-Agradece que yo si soy tu amigo y controlo las ganas que tengo de romperte el hocico, mi viejo casi se muere y tú me sales con estos reclamos. Analízate Andy que estas mal –**lo interrumpo de golpe mientras por primera vez siento mi cólera a flor de piel.

Nunca me sentí tan tentado a darle un buen escarmiento ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme algo así después del susto que pasé?

Di en el blanco, puedo ver lo culpable que se siente por la mirada lastimera que me da y la forma en que se tensó. Sé que no le gusta pedir disculpas, pero a ver como la hace para remediar su falta de tino.

**-Tienes razón Darien soy una mierda, por favor perdóname. Sabes que no soy de disculparme, pero realmente lo siento y me dio mucha bronca no haber estado cuando me necesitaste. Sabes lo mucho que aprecio a tus viejos, don Vittorio y doña Catarina son como mi familia, sólo deseo que estén muy bien.**

Se acerca y me tiende su mano.

Este es el Andy que yo conozco, mi mejor amigo y el chico centrado, no el energúmeno que no escucha explicaciones cuando uno pide dárselas.

**-Ya no hay bronca Andy –**le aseguro estrechándole la mano**–, sé que el tema de tus hermanas es sagrado para ti. Pero trata de ser un poco más comprensivo ¿Cómo sabes que Zafiro miente? A lo mejor si se enamoró de tu hermana Lita.**

**-Darien mejor dejemos el tema de Zafiro por la paz, además tú lo dices porque no se trata de tu hermana –**de inmediato la piensa un poco y se da cuenta de la mirada que le doy**–, bueno, Zafiro ya estuvo con tu hermana, pero ese no es el punto. Tú no conoces a las mías, ambas son muy nenitas y no me acostumbro a que dejen de serlo, en especial Lita que es tan rebelde.**

**-Ya dejemos a Lita tranquila ¿Por qué mejor no me hablas de Serenity? –**de inmediato sonríe orgulloso.

Si. Esta es la nenita buena y obediente y la mejor salida para que Andy deje de maldecir a Zafiro y de paso me de un respiro. Me tenía harto con su mala onda.

**-Serenity es un sol, pese a lo mal que se lleve con Mina, es considerada, estudiosa, cariñosa… un ángel.**

¿Ya? Será tanto así, bueno si él lo dice, algo de razón tendrá. Con lo insidioso que es, debe conocer a la perfección a sus hermanas. Lo mejor es seguirle la corriente.

**-¿Cómo así que un ángel… es muy hermosa? –**le pregunto curioso. De verdad siento ganas de conocer a sus hermanas.

Si. Debe serlo, me sonríe con más ganas

–**Es hermosa no te lo niego, ella y Lita son realmente bellas, no por nada las cuido. Pero Serenity tiene algo especial, que la hace ser tan inocente ¿Me creerás que aún es virgen, pura y casta?**

**-Claro que te creo, tiene sólo 17 aún es muy chica.**

**-Si lo es, pero ¿Has conocido a alguien que lo siga siendo después de tres años de noviazgo?**

Bueno, viéndolo así. La verdad es que no. Quizás Andy exagera y Serenity no es tan linda o a lo mejor le miente muy bien.

**-Me parece muy bien que tu hermana tenga la confianza de confesarte sus cosas, pero a lo mejor te dijó eso para tranquilizarte, o sea, después de tus primitivas actitudes hasta yo te mentiría para que me dejaras tranquilo.**

De nuevo ese semblante culpable aparece en su cara acompañada de una expresión de malicia.

**-Es que ella no me lo contó, yo lo escuché por mera casualidad cuando se lo decía a Amy y a Lita, según ella **_**"aún no había llegado el momento"**_

**-Andy eso no se hace, ya pareces vieja chismosa. Es feo no respetar la privacidad de los demás…**

**-No lo hice de chismoso, ni nada, y por lo demás me importa una mierda. Son mis hermanas y debo preocuparme por sus intereses. Además, eso me sirvió para valorar mucho más a Seiya, el novio de Sere, si él la ha esperado tanto tiempo debe ser por que realmente la ama.**

**-Si, en eso tienes razón. Ese chico debe querer realmente a tu hermana, me alegro por ti. La dejaste en buenas manos.**

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

¡¡Fiesta!!

Hace meses que no iba a una. Entre todo el papeleo de las titulaciones, la salud de mis viejos lindos y la asignación de las prácticas, no había tenido un mísero día para divertirme. Y vaya que me hacía falta, lo malo es que ando solo. Andy quedó en salir con Mina a Venecia… les bajó el romanticismo y a Zafiro le bajaron las ganas de ir a ver a sus viejos, hoy esta de cumpleaños su mamá. Me había invitado, pero no quiero importunar en su casa… me cargan las celebraciones familiares.

Así que a disfrutar se ha dicho, que bastante falta que me hace tirar todo el estrés llevo acumulado.

La fiesta esta de lo mejor. Hay muchas chicas lindas, la música esta muy buena, realmente este nuevo lugar es de lo mejor, aunque el nombre es un tanto ridículo "La Perdición" en fin, cada quien le pone el nombre que se le antoje a sus antros. A lo mejor es cierto ¡¡Y me pierdo!!

No he parado de bailar toda la noche. Ya son más de las 3 de la mañana y al parecer los dos vasos de wisky me están haciendo un poco de efecto. Detesto ser tan intolerante al alcohol, mejor voy por un agua mineral a la barra. Así de paso me saco a las dos tipas –nada de cohibidas por cierto– de encima. Sinceramente no me interesa pasar un "buen rato" con ninguna de ellas. Son lindas, pero no sé… no me siento atraído por ninguna.

**-Dame un agua mineral con hielo –**de inmediato el bartman me mira raro, pero no tarda en hacerme caso.

Giró un poco para apreciar el ambiente del local y verdaderamente todo es muy lindo, la decoración. Todo. Y al fiesta esta en su peak de la noche.

En que momento no la vi ¿Cómo en toda la noche se me pasó por alto semejante Diosa?

Es sencillamente bellísima y objetivamente irresistible. De sólo verla se me secó la boca, debo estar soñando o a lo mejor tomé mucho. Tanta perfección no cabe en una persona ¿O si?

Es rubia, de largos cabellos sueltos que caen como una cascada hasta su cintura. El color de sus ojos no puedo definirlo porque la luz del local es tenue y con la distancia es difícil apreciarlos. No es muy alta, pese a que esta sentada, no debe medir más de 1.70 y tienes una curvas que deberían estar prohibidas. Lo que más puedo apreciar son sus piernas gracias a la minifalda que deja admirarlas en todo su extensión ¡¡Y que piernas!!

Dios santo, como se nota tu esmero a la hora de crear a esta mujer.

¡Insisto soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo no la vi durante toda la noche? Bueno, considerando que recién pude librarme de las últimas "señoritas" que se me tiraron encima, no es extraño que no la haya visto.

Pero eso no es excusa, nada me exonera de no haberla admirado a ella… en todo su esplendor.

Se encuentra sólo a dos metros de distancia, al otro extremo de la barra. Se ve tan linda y al parecer esta haciendo corajes con su celular. Marca y marca un número, pero al parecer no le responden, agarra con fuerza su trago, que al parecer es un martini y se lo toma de golpe con bronca.

No sólo es hermosa, sino que además, cada uno de sus gestos son cautivantes. El modo en el que toma la copa y de cómo sus labios se posan delicadamente sobre ella. La forma en que seductoramente cruza sus piernas y ese mirar abstraído tan delicado ¡¡Me esta volviendo loco!! Y desgraciadamente no soy el único… un par de babosos arrastrados no le quitan los ojos de encima.

Se que ella no es mía… _aún._

Pero igual me molesta inconmensurablemente el hecho de que la devoren con la mirada, parecen animales al acecho.

No. no puedo seguir mirándola sin hacer el intento siquiera.

Rosas. Exquisita fragancia, estoy a escasos centímetros de ella y ya puedo deleitar mis sentidos con su delicioso olor.

**-Hola…**

**-No. No quiero bailar –**me advierte sin siquiera mirarme, al parecer los babosos también hicieron el intento y sólo consiguieron aumentar su rabia ¿Esta molesta?

Me acerco un poco más a ella para susurrarle al oído:

**-¿Y quién dice que yo quiero bailar contigo? –**de inmediato se voltea para reclamarme y juro por mi vida que me volví esclavo de esos ojos… más claros que el cielo en un día de primavera.

Al parecer frenó su enfado, ya que no hace más que sostenerme la mirada y a cada segundo suaviza un poco más los rasgos de su expresión.

**-Yo creo que te mueres de ganas de bailar conmigo –**me susurra despacio y con una calma tormentosamente sensual.

Y lo peor es que esta en lo cierto. Vendería mi alma sólo por poder tocarla.

**-Siendo sincero, me muero por bailar contigo –**tocarte, besarte y hacerte las cosas más pecaminosas que pudieras imaginarte ¿En que momento me subió el calor?

Debe ser porque el lugar es muy cerrado y hay mucha gente o, a lo mejor, también soy hipertenso y se me sube la presión… si eso debe ser.

**-Bueno, la verdad es que no he bailado en toda la noche… tal vez sea hora de reconsiderar mi respuesta –**me sonríe ¿Coqueta? Que alguien me pellizque si estoy soñando.

No puedo creer que este bailando con ella. Sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío es lo más delicioso que he sentido en mi vida. Y esos ojos, que no he dejado de mirar, me tienen fascinado.

¿Estaré enamorado? No tengo idea y no pienso perder el tiempo en pensarlo, por ahora sólo quiero sentir… más bien sentirla a ella.

Mi fulminante tentación.

En que momento cambió la música lenta por una más rápida. Ni idea. De todos modos no pienso soltarla, al menos no mientras ella no proteste y para mi fortuna no lo ha hecho. Al contrario, sigue aferrada a mí de un modo delirante, haciéndome sentir su cuerpo y cruzando sus delicados brazos tras mi cuello.

"_algunas noches soy fácil… no acató límites"_

Pese a la burbuja en la que estamos inmersos, a ambos nos capturó el comienzo de la canción que suena de fondo. Y yo daría hasta lo que no tengo porque fuera cierto. La miro con insistencia en busca de algo que confirme que los sueños si se pueden hacer realidad y al parecer hoy es mi día de suerte, porque sin siquiera esperarlo se saborea los labios y me mira con malicia, en una invitación que no tardo en corresponder.

Bien dicen por ahí que el que no corre vuela.

Dios ¡¡Besa increíble!! Que boca más deliciosa que se gasta y que manera de besar, es exigente y posesiva ¡Igual que yo! El beso dura minutos en busca de una tregua a la que ninguno quiere ceder. Y no es el martini de ella, ni el wisky que yo tomé, el que me tiene embriagado con su sabor… es ella.

Únicamente ella.

Poco a poco, nos separamos, sin dejar de mirarnos, sin la necesidad de palabras que exterioricen nuestros sentimientos.

Y al ver la manera tan maliciosa en la que se muerde el labio inferior, puedo confesar que me identifico totalmente con el final de la canción.

_Perdido estoy._

_Perdido estoy._

* * *

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_** Desde Valdivia…exonerando mis culpas!! **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

Soy una desgraciada lo admito!... jamás tuve la intención de demorarme tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero de verdad que no fue por gusto.

Ni mucho menos falta de interés. Al contrario, este es uno de los fic que más me incentiva escribir, porque la situación que relataré en un par de chap más, realmente me gusta mucho.

Lo que sucedió es que últimamente me han pasado una serie de infortunios… primero tuve que soportar a mi papá que se dio vacaciones como por un mes y cada vez que me sentaba frente al pc, iba a molestarme y no me dejaba escribir, al final me fui a la casa de mi tía y ahí termine de escribir el chap, pero con la mala suerte de que le entro un virus a mi mp4 y no había dejado copia en el pc, así que tuve que llevarlo al servicio técnico y de ahí se fue por más de un mes a la fabrica de la capital.

Pensé esperar, porque me daba lata escribir de nuevo, pero al final me remordió la conciencia y finalmente he aquí mi esfuerzo, hice el chap más largo de mi vida sólo para recompensar la espera… de hecho es como un 2x1 ya que corte en chap en la parte que correspondía al siguiente, así que espero que me disculpen… Por favore!!

**Retomando la historia: **al fin el fic agarró vuelo, de aquí en adelante la historia será cada vez más dinámica, lo último que deseo es estancarme… ojalá se note. Bu. Sé que las deje con una serie de dudas, y estoy segura que más de una pensó al principio que Lita había tenido algo con Darien, pero no… eso aquí no pasará. Lo más tragi-cómico fue lo de Seiya… pobrecito lo mande a comprar toallitas!! Muajaja… Soy mala y qué?

De todos modos me gusto dar ese contraste de la cuasi primera vez de Serenity, soy de las que sabe, que muchas veces es malo planificar las cosas ya que después nada sale como uno quiere, es mejor ser espontáneo y dejar que las cosas fluyan por si misma. Pero eso es sólo una apreciación personal!!

La chica del bar, efectivamente es Serenity. ¿Qué irá a pasar?... sólo mi retorcida cabeza lo sabe, lo único que les adelanto es que ese el origen del nombre del fic!! Y la razón que desencadenará todos los hechos.

¿Qué pasó con Seiya? ¿Habrá obtenido la florcita de Sere…finalmente?

No se lo pierdan en el próximo chap.!!

**Se habrán dado cuenta de que los diálogos ya no tán en negrita ¿Por qué?... porque esta es la manera correcta de hacerlo, lo cuál yo ignoraba, de todos modos es sólo una prueba. Ya que acataré la voluntad de la mayoría y dependiendo de lo que digan, los editaré todos a fin de que queden iguales. En general, suelo dejar los diálogos en negrita, por que de ese modo a mí, al menos, se me hace más fácil leerlos en FF. De todos modos lo dejo a referéndum… así que si alguien esta en contra de que lo comience a hacer así **

**¡¡Qué hable ahora o calle para siempre!!**

Las kiero mucho!!

-

**Ahora una mención honrosa:** Suspirito limeño, me acorde de ti, espero que leas el chap!! Si antes no te hacia un reproche por no dejar tu coment… es por que lo dejaba a tu ingrata conciencia, así que ahí verás si remedias los hechos!! Te quiero y actualiza pronto… ya llegó julio!!

-

**Ahora la mención deshonrosa: **Para ti señorita Subercaseaux… por la inocencia que tenía antes de hablar contigo por el msn! Sinvergüenza!!

"Entrégame tu cuerpo con lujo de detalles

Ke no kede un centímetro de piel sin recorrer

Kiero beberte tota la piel de tus delicias

Y penetrar tu tierna intimidad de mujer!!

…Kiero beberte toda definitivamente

Ke no halla más sonido ke el de tu dulce voz

Diciéndome te kiero tan amorosamente

Y tu cuerpo y mi cuerpo bañados en sudor!!"

La noche!!

**¡¡Para de gozar descarada… déjate uno!!**

**Lú: **tú eres más pequeña…No te dejes influenciar por la flaite abc1. Recuerda que su familia esta ligada a la política, y bien dicen por ahí… las apariencias engañan y Josie… se maneja en el tema!! Aún es tiempo de remediarlo!! Y no vuelvas a posar tus ojos en Henri… que yo lo vi primero.

"Macabea… eres tú,

Tu hombre te dominó,

Pobre tonta… eres tú,

Que a tu bombón,

Me lo como yo!!"

Toi blomiando!!

**Ahora luego del pequeño lapsus…. Lo que más me gusta: Los Replys!!**

**NeoSerenityMoon:** Me alegra haberte echo reír en más de una oportunidad, esa es una de las cosas más gratificantes, así que espero seguir consiguiéndolo!! Por desgracia yo sólo tengo machos alfa como cachorros, pero ya estoy reconsiderando comprarme otro bien baboso y ponerle el nombre de cierto canalla que conozco!!jaja. Qué bueno que hayas vuelto de las profundidades… aunque no lo creas, se te extrañaba mucho, ojalá algún tenga el gusto de conocerte!! Condorito?? La que quedó plop fui yo… su majestad es chilena??. En fin cuidate mucho y gracias por seguir mis fic… aunque te falta uno por leer jaja… bye… muak!!

**Luisiana's Chiba: **Emm, ahora ya sé eres Lú… la que se muere de espanto soy yo… la ilusa y siempre inocente de Pame!!. Tu lo intuías… por lo menos Darien ya cayó rendido a primera vista… Serena?... puedes leerlo en el proximo chap!! Te kiero Lú… cuando me revalarás de donde eres?.. la curiosidad me carcome!! Chau!!

**de Chiva:** Panchís, te has demorado en actualizar, ojalá y el Rena no te este quitando mucho tiempo… mandale mis besitos desde Valdivia y que le deseo mucho éxito en sus campeonatos!! Cuídate mucho… cariños amiga!

**PSS: **Mi coscolina, como te extraño, el msn no es lo mismo sin ti!!... disfruta mucho, mucho las vacaciones en gringolandia. Engorda la vista por mi… me encantan los gringos, aunque mis preferidos son los garotos – babas! – uyy, güachones!!. Acá ya no hace tanto frío, aforunadamente, pero llueve como un demonio, así que obligada a quedarme en mi casita. Bua.

Te me cuidas mucho… te kiero mil!!

**isa1181: **Amix, ves que al fin actualice!! Cumplí lo que te dije ayer!! Ves como soy una mujer de palabra??... que bueno que estas viendo Karekano, cuando encontremos a Samy te la presento, a ella igual le hice verlo…jaja… así que un día comentamos con ella y te la presento, ahora sólo falta que la Dani se ponga las pilas y empiece a verlo… lo que si reitero: Arima es mío..ok!!

Me da mucha dicha, alegría y más que disfrutes tanto con mis fic, eso es lo que busco.. así que me esmerare para seguir estando a las alturas de tus expectativas!! Y te juro que no vuelvo a tardarme, de lo contrario estas en tu derecho de dejar de leerme!! Besotes!!

**Celeste Ríos: **Si Amy…..la economista visionaria..jaja. Que bien que te recuerden a tus amigas. A mi me recuerda a las descaradas que tengo!!. Yo igual conozco a varias con febre uterina jaja… últimamente abundan!!

Bueno lo de tu parecido con Lita, es grave, asi que te recomiendo que te trates!! Xd!! Jiji.

Cuídate y muchos cariños… gracias por leerme!!

**Serenity-venus022: **Que lindo que la historia te haya atrapado. Y me agrada mucho que con Muy feliz San Calentín hayas quedado… WoW…jaja. Ese fue uno de los fic que más me divirtió crear. Y te aseguro que pronto publicare el fic del día del padre…que ya se anduvo atrasndo un poc… pero ya viste los motivos. I'm sorry!! Pero haré todo para que no vuelva a pasar!! Bye, muaks!

**Angie kou: **Ya ni te veo por el msn… Cómo tá la Ari??... escribe algo, da señales de vida!!... espero que estés bien y no hayas vuelto a tener problemas con ese!! Te echó de menos… date una vuelta por el msn… espero que estés alcanzando tus metas en el trabajos… Besotes de Valdivia a Mexico!!

**Annyfansailormoon: **Si soy mala…pero no contigo corazón!! Nunca lo sería con alguien que siempre me esta apoyando… seré perversa, pero malagradecida Jamás!! Lo de beryl es totalmente irrelevante, de todos modos Darien tiene sus caídas, así que cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado. De todos modos esa bicha ya paso a la historia!! Seee, fue divertida esa parte…. Yo igual hubiera pensado lo mismo si veo a Mina de esa forma "Le estará cumpliendo Andy"..umm? jaja. Ves tú si le acertaste….

El titulo si viene por la parejita dorada… cuál será la mala conducta?? Averígualo en los próximos chap!!

Besotes Cielo!! Cuídate mucho!

**Isabel: **Reina, que bien que te estes divirtiendo con los chap.. y eso que esta historia recién comienza… así que preparate para lo que se viene… que esta de infarto…Wow.

Espero seguirte viendo por mis fic y dime… de donde eres? Toi haciendo un censo, y necesito las nacionalidades de todas!!

Te me cuidas y no te portes mal… picarona!!

Bye!

**Josie Black: **La chica del fotolog…. La kumita en potencia, encubierta tras el disfraz de pelo lais!!jajaj… como me rio contigo… eres una lokilla!! Saludos a tú hermano y como te dije arriba: Para de gozar y ponte las pilas con la U…. ahh y deja de aliarte con Lú para denigrarme en los foros!! Yegua!!...

A pesar de todo… te quiero mucho!

**Blacklaide: **Si black es un bombón… ya verás como exploto su faceta más sexy en seductora en serie… a mi igual me despierta los bajos instintos ese peliplateado!! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, de verdad valoro mucho cada uno de tus coment… te me cuidas señora Black!!

Muak!

**Fan de Sailor Moon: **Chicas o chicos?? Misterio sin resolver. Espero que aún sigan leyendo mis fic, últimamente ni las he visto ¿ya dejaron de gustarle mis historias? Ojalá y no sea así. De todos modos deseo verlas de nuevo por aquí… cuídense y besotes desde La Perla del Sur… Valdivia!!

**Belangel: **Seeeee, a mi igual me gusta esta nueva personalidad de Amy… que bien que tú pienses lo mismo!!.Pronto se vera si Mina se hace o no amiga de las chicas… por el momento Sere le tiene intolerancia..jaja… Pobrecita!.

Portate Mal y pasalo bien… así después me cuentas… jaja. Chaus!!

**JennySol: **Sigues enfermita?... espero que no, aunque por el mensaje del msn, estas peor… como esta eso del cóctel de remedios?. Espero que te mejores y que pronto te llegue tú médico personal!! El Diego….ehhhh!. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, de los momentos tristes hay que salir adelante y fortalecerse. El convertirse en resentido o amargado sólo nos hace daño a nosotros mismo y termina por alejarnos de la felicidad.

Me sigo riendo con eso de que algunas veces – muchas – ponía mal los tildes..jaja. Q2ue haría sin ti Jenny, yo de volada ni me había dado cuenta!!

Mejórate tú y tu pc...jaja.. Besotes linda!!

**Lumar: **Amix, al fin ya eres miembro de FF. Te busqué en el msn y tú nuevamente no me pescaste! Bua… haber cuando publicas tú fic??.

No señorita esto no es un antro de perdición, al menos no del todo, así que no todos andarán con todos… aunque ganas no me falten.

Espero seguir divirtiéndote, como viste Penas: No more!!

Salúdame en le msn… Mala… chaolín!!

**Isis Janet:** Sus deseos son órdenes, ves que ya se conocieron…. Y que Sere y Mina se siguen llevando como perros y gatos..jaja. Espero que termines pronto todos tu trámites en la U y al fin tengas un respiro para escribir!!... Mucha suerte y éxito!!

**HANNIA: **Mi simpática niña, espero haber compensado la espera y que te hayas divertido muchoooooo.

Y no jamás dejaré abandonada la historia, es sólo que hay veces que suceden cosas que escapan de nuestra voluntad!

¿Cómo fue el encuentro?... te gustó?

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac...: **Niñas aún no he tenido el placer de conocerlas, por ahora sólo he hablado con Dani… que entre nos, no les llega ni a los talones. Pero bueno cambiemos a un tema más grato…jaja. Que tal incubo??

Seeee, ya sé que tienen una mente muy cochambrosa… peor que la de Dani que es más inocente!! Ohh si!

Nop, no creo que Sere vaya a hacer esa venganza… o si?. Opps.. no tengo idea.

Besotes… Sayonara!!

**PrincessSherezadaMoon: **Yo igual soy una hijita de papi, de abu, de mami… de todo… consentida hasta morir!!. Ojalá y ya se te arregle tu pc y ponle un muy buen antivirus para que no te vuelvas a quedar sin tu bebé por tanto tiempo!!

Se te extraña: Vuelve!!

Chaolín!!

• • • Pamela • • •

• Kaoly •


	4. Fortuito Amor

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SxD**

**§ § § Mala Conducta § § §**

**SxD**

**-**

- Capítulo 3 -

• • • ¿Fortuito Amor? • • •

-

_**Bolonia, Italia. Actualidad. **_

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-Darien ¿Te vas a quedar todo el rato parado ahí en la puerta?**

**-Emm, no. Sólo que no sé si tú estas realmente conciente de tus actos, a lo mejor los martinis te esta haciendo efecto y…**

De un saltito se me tira encima y se aferra fuertemente con sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera. No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya me esta besando, delirantemente como la primera vez que lo hicimos.

Esta mujer es increíble.

De no ser por clic que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, no hubiese notado que fui yo quien la empujó de golpe, con mi espalda, para apoyarme y poder besarla con la misma exigencia que ella demanda.

**-Darien… -**me vuelve loco escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

Me encanta esa entonación fascinante con la que pronuncia el comienzo de mi nombre y la forma tan sensual con la que alarga las sílabas ¿Qué clase de artificio habrá utilizado esta brujita para tenerme a su completo antojo? Ni idea, pero juro que feliz viviría toda la vida a su entera merced.

**-¡¡Darien!! –**me reclama de pronto golpeándome el hombro.

**-Umm ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa? Llevo minutos hablándote y tú ni caso me haces –**me recriminó haciendo puchero… hasta un inocente gesto se convierte en una irresistible invitación en esa boquita carmín.

Si supiera que es ella la causa de mi incesante desvarío.

**-Claro que te escuché, es sólo que me gusta oírte decir mi nombre… me estaba aprovechando.**

De inmediato se le pasó el enfado, al parecer le hizo gracia mi respuesta porque no tarda en sonreír melosamente mientras se acerca más a mi rostro… a mi boca, ¡Quiero volver a besarla!

**-Así que te gusta aprovecharte de chicas indefensas ¿Ehh?**

**-No, nunca. Jamás me aprovecharía de nadie, menos de ti. Por eso estaba indeciso al principio, antes de que me besaras.**

No puedo evitar sonreír por eso, pero lo último que deseo es que se lleve una impresión equivocada de mí.

**-Sé que estas bajo la influencia de los martinis que bebiste. De hecho, no sé como permití que lo hicieras. No debí dejarte tomar más copas en el bar, si no estás segura de tus acciones, de verdad que no hay problema.**

Claro que hay problema –el doloroso autocontrol nunca ha sido lo mío- pero tampoco quiero que piense que es cualquier aventura pasajera. Bueno, en teoría lo es, sin embargo, desde el primer momento que fui eclipsado por la belleza de esos hermosos ojos, advertí que, esta vez sería distinto… especial.

Parece meditar mis palabras, con la misma agilidad con la que se me trepó encima se aleja… ya siento que la extraño ¿Ya me habré vuelto dependiente de ella? No, es muy pronto.

Desde que la conozco…

"_Hace menos de una hora"_

Buee, desde que la conozco…

"_Eso no es conocer es…"_

¡¡Maldito subconsciente!! Debí haberme tomado otro whisky y ver si se esfumaba.

Ok. Desde que la divisé, Si –hace menos de una hora- que no la había visto con esa expresión seria en el rostro, ni cuando estaba enojada y me rechazó el baile que la sentía así ¿Dubitativa? A lo mejor mis palabras la hicieron razonar y se esta arrepintiendo.

¡Yo y mi maldita boca!

Juro morderme la lengua antes de volver a decirle algo así de estúpido. Definitivamente debí haberme tomado un par de tragos más. Es un hecho que con alcohol en la sangre pienso mejor.

**-Darien estoy en completo uso de mis facultades –**me asegura levantando su mano derecha a modo de juramento**-, si lo dudas vamos a que me tomen una alcoholemia** -vuelve a insistir acercándose a mi lado.

Nunca me gustaron las metáforas, pero con ella me salen casi por acto reflejo. Ahora podría decir que, sin temor a equivocarme, ella es el sol en pleno día de verano y yo soy mantequilla.

¡¡Su sola presencia me derrite!!

**-Estoy segura Darien, el alcohol que tomé sólo alcanzó para desinhibirme, pero no para emborracharme –cosa que deberías agradecer- además, dudo mucho que desees que diga que no estoy segura o, no me habrías traído a tu departamento en menos de 10 minutos ¿No?**

Así que realmente esta sus cinco sentidos y no sólo es bonita, sino que inteligente… nueva anotación a su libro de virtudes.

**-Por lo demás, a mi no me molestaría que te aproveches de mi, a lo mejor y coopero gustosa. **

Atrayéndola más a mí cuerpo la capturo en mis brazos, ya que estamos tan a gusto, me aprovecho del pánico.

**-Permíteme dudar lo del "coopero gustosa", si así fuera ya me habrías dicho tu nombre como yo te dije el mío –**le reclamo y de inmediato posa uno de sus delicados dedos en mi boca sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

**-Lo que pasa es que cuando te ví me propuse ser tu sueño, dime ¿Quién soy para ti? –**me pregunta con esa sensual voz mientras retira su dedos de mis labios.

¿Qué quién es para mi? De un momento a otro, se ha convertido en todo. Ella es mi Diosa, mi ángel…

¡¡Mi princesa!!

**-Eres mi hermosa princesa.**

**-Entonces por esta noche soy tu hermosa princesa, tuya… sólo tuya.**

Mía, sólo mía. Que no daría yo porque lo fuera por siempre.

Evadiendo cada uno de mis inciertos pensamientos sobre el mañana, me aferró a lo que ahora tengo… ella. Me dejo embargar por cada una de las emociones que su cercana presencia me provoca y la beso con tanta ansiedad y lujuria desatada que, me siento extasiado con su boca, su contacto, su aroma, su sabor… todo en ella me encanta, de una manera tan irrisoria que parece un sueño. Mi sueño hecho realidad.

Es cierto que la conozco hace poco, pero así y todo, ya he descubierto varios de sus cautivadores gestos. Y ya tengo una certeza, me encanta besarla… podría hacerlo toda mi vida. Me encanta el modo tan íntimo en que nuestros labios se amoldan a las exigencias del otro y, al sabor tan dulce que saben mis besos en sus labios carmesí.

De repente y, sin previo aviso, aleja su boquita de la mía y se aparta de mi lado. No puede darme un dulcito y después quitármelo cuando ya me hice vicioso.

¡¡Eso es una crueldad!!

**-¿Qué pasa? –**le pregunto y me asombro, de lo suplicante que puede llegar a sonar mi voz, ya ni me reconozco.

**-Nada, sólo que ciertas cosas me empezaron… a estorbar. **

Si no morí, estoy a pasos de hacerlo. La tengo a menos de dos metros y no puedo dejar de mirarla totalmente extasiado. Tiene una habilidad para desvestirse, realmente envidiable, como para postularla a los records guiness. No ha parado de sonreírme y mirarme con una juguetona malicia. Es una descarada ¡Y me encanta!

De no ser por lo fuerte que me lanzó su blusa y su falda en el rostro, ni cuenta me habría dado de que me había tirado su ropa.

"_Y si ya no tiene su blusa ni su falda…" _

Me encanta su ropa, pero al fin mi subconsciente esta trabajando como se debe y me ordena tirar los estorbos para mirarla nuevamente… sólo lleva un corpiño y una tanguita negra.

¡¡Mi color preferido!!

Ahora si que estoy muriendo. Si estoy soñando, queda terminantemente prohibido despertarme. Y si he de padecer a merced de MI PRINCESA antes de morir, sólo tengo una petición de última hora…

¡¡Un babero por favor!!

**-Esta es tu habitación –**asegura con esa maliciosa diversión que derrocha a cada instante.

**-No, esta es mi habitación –**le susurro al oído mientras la tomo en mis brazos y la giro hacia la habitación de al frente.

"_Hasta que al fin te avivaste" _

Si. Menos contemplación y más práctica. Por el momento, dejaré de lado mi evidente interés por ella, para demostrárselo más en terreno, por así decirlo.

**-Desde que te ví que me cautivaste súbitamente** –me confesó abriendo sus hermosas orbes al terminar de besarnos.

**-Al parecer fue un padecimiento reciproco, porque yo no he podido dejar de mirarte y al instante desearte** –le revelo mis sentimientos, sin dejar de admirar esa celestina mirada mientras aún la cargo en mis brazos.

**-¿Podrías describir la magnitud de tu deseo por mi? –**pregunta curiosa haciendo una adorable mueca con su nariz.

Me esta desafiando, reconozco ese gesto cuando lo hace. Para su aparente desconcierto permito que abandone el refugio de mis brazos –por ahora- y la tomo de la barbilla para alzar su mirada a la mía.

**-Jamás podría describirte la magnitud de mi deseo por ti, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pero puedo demostrártela **–con mi mano libre la atraigo de golpe a mi ya notoria erección**–. Ahora ¿Sientes mi deseo por ti?**

De a poco exhala el aire que contuvo y mordiéndose el labio inferior vuelve a mirarme.

**-Digamos que he estado conciente de tu deseo… desde hace algunos minutos.**

Pensé halagar su buena percepción, pero al ver esa boquita abierta no pude resistirme a besarla con más hambre que al principio, si es posible. Con una rápida mirada de soslayo pude notar que acabamos de cruzar la puerta de mi habitación. Continuamos con los besos caminando a ciegas hacia la cama, ella va de espaladas mientras que yo la dirijo. Y lo mejor es que esta igual de excitada que yo, lo sé, por sus suspiros jadeantes mientras me besa y por habilidad que pretende demostrar quitándome la camisa. Y a pesar de que amo su manos desvistiéndome, no puedo evitar ayudarla en su labor y tirar con fuerza de mi camisa, me importa una mierda arrancarle los botones… más loco me vuelve el no sentir el vaivén de sus pechos sobre mi piel desnuda.

Me sonríe complacida con una adorable coquetería mientras explora con sus manos la piel desnuda de mi torso. Pensé que continuaría su labor con mis pantalones, pero al parecer me dejo la tarea de sacármelos a mí.

Terminé de bajarme sin demora el pantalón –ya empezaba a molestarme por cierto- y justo cuando estábamos por llegar a la cama, la maldita prenda terminó por jugarme una mala pasada, se me enganchó al final de los pies y cuando estaba por dar un paso más, me hizo tropezarme y caer de rodillas.

Error de cálculo, a cualquiera le pasa. Pero ¿Tenía que ser a mí?

Serena con el tropiezo terminó sentándose de golpe en el borde de la cama rompiendo en risas burlescas.

Que decir, la situación es por lo bajo… chistosa. No puedo evitar reírme también mientras aún de rodillas retiro por completo mi pantalón, mis zapatos y los calcetines.

**-Ansioso ¿No? –**indaga divertida guiñándome un ojo.

**-Como no tienes idea –**le aseguro quitándole los zapatos, aprovechando de paso, que sigo arrodillado frente a ella.

Por fortuna no lleva medias, detesto sacarlas y en ella sería una lenta agonía que no quiero padecer. Estaba por tirarme encima de ella cuando de, un momento a otro, me esquiva y se sienta sobre sus talones en el centro de la cama ¿Y ahora qué?

**-¿Qué pasó?**

**-Pasó… que aún sigues vestido, quiero ver la mercancía completa ¿Qué hago si me sales defectuoso? –**me señala haciendo pucherito fingiéndose preocupada.

¿Defectuoso yo? Jamás, lo mío es pura generosidad.

**-Y ¿Por qué yo tengo que sacarme mi última prenda… cuando a ti aún te quedan dos? **

**-Porque yo ya me saqué dos prendas solita, en cambio tú me ayudaste a quitarte la camisa y lo del bochornoso pantalón no cuenta **–sonríe con determinación cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecaminoso pecho**–, y porque reservé el corpiño y mi tanga para que seas sólo tú quien las saque ¿A que no soy linda?**

**-Preciosa.**

Bueno siendo así no me quejo, ya hasta sé el modo en que quitaré las dichosas prendas. En cosa de segundos retiro mi bóxer bajo su mirada expectante y me asombra ver su cara de desconcierto.

**-Eso… eso no me hará daño ¿Cierto?**

Pregunta por primera vez con nerviosismo, sin quitar sus ojos de mi ansiosa erección. Sonriéndole de vuelta me acerco a ella que permanece inmóvil en el centro de la cama.

**-Esto princesa, lo último que haría es hacerte daño –**le afirmo llevando una de sus manos al objeto de su preocupación.

Y yo ya me siento desfallecer bajo su toque. Vuelvo a besarla y veo que recupera su pasión, ya que sus implacables labios ya no besan los míos, sino que los devoran sin la menor clemencia. Me encanta sentir la exigencia con la que reclama mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos, es casi tan demandante como yo. Casi.

Lentamente vamos descendiendo sobre la cama, sintiéndonos cada vez más familiarizados al cuerpo del otro. Es adorable la sensación de pertenencia que por primera vez experimento. He estado con muchas otras antes, pero siento que sólo a su lado y, en sus brazos, mi cuerpo desnudo encuentra su refugio. La conozco hace poco, es cierto, pero sólo con MI princesa mi piel se reconoce en la intimidad de la de ella.

A cada instante, la pasión, la lujuria y la necesidad por el otro van en aumento. Cada roce, cada beso, cada susurro más desesperado son prueba de ello, una deliciosa prueba claro esta. Adorándola, beso cada rincón de su piel desnuda, ascendiendo y desciendo por cada parte de su exquisito cuerpo.

No niego que me encanta su boca, en especial cuando es acallada a besos por la mía, pero si cada vez que la libero de mis labios para besar su cuerpo, me deleitará incesantemente con sus susurros amorosos… puedo asegurar que ya me hice adicto a ello.

Ella es mi vicio, uno que no quiero dejar.

Rápidamente la necesidad por el otro va in creccendo, de un modo casi doloroso. Regreso a su boca, me moría por besar nuevamente esos labios y al fin me doy el gusto de deleitarme con la atención que reservó sólo para mi y, sin dejar de atormentarla con mi besos, voy quitándole el corpiño con una de mis manos.

¡¡Esto es el paraíso!!

Sentir la pecaminosa caricia de sus duros pezones sobre mi pecho desnudo, es sencillamente: placer divino. Sin el menor pudor nos frotamos mutuamente para sentirnos, a cada instante, más cerca del otro.

Ya no puedo más, necesito hacerla mía. Ignorando su reclamo al dejar su boca, desciendo a besos hasta su vientre. Desde ahí la miró posesivo y, sin perderme de su mirada celeste, voy alternando besos sobre su cadera mientras con mis dientes voy retirando la coqueta tanga que me impedía tenerla como, desde el primer momento que la vi deseé… totalmente desnuda.

Únicamente vestida por mis besos y mi hambrienta mirada.

Finalmente la tengo desnuda y, para mi completo goce. No puedo evitar mirar devotamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con total admiración… es tan hermosa.

**-¿Vas a quedarte todo el tiempo mirándome así? Podría arrepentirme, ¿Sabes? –**me advierte de pronto sacándome de mi ensueño, respirando agitadamente.

**-No, no lo harás –**le aseguró con convicción incorporándome y dándole una muestra de aquello, atormento sin prisa su pechos.

Me moría por hacerlo. Y al parecer a ella le produce igual o, mayor satisfacción, ya que no demora en incitar, con sus manos mi cabeza, indicándome los movimientos que más le gustan. Jamás me sentí tan complementado al hacer el amor, como lo estoy con ella… mi princesa.

**-Darien por favor. Te quiero dentro –**jadea roncamente sin poder contenerse.

Pero al encontrar en mis ojos, la reacción que provocó su confesión, parece avergonzarse.

**-Umm, lo siento –**se disculpa apenada, adorablemente sonrojada.

**-No lo sientas amor, tú igual me excitas… intensamente.**

Reanudé mi camino a su boca, a saquearla por completo, apasionadamente. Yo igual me muero por ser uno con ella, pero necesito tomarme mi tiempo para amarla como su cuerpo merece, del modo en que yo quiero hacerlo. Con pausa y sin prisa, hasta donde mi autocontrol me permita.

Sentirla estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo con cada roce, caricia y beso regalado, me hacen arder hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Sentirla así, en simples palabras es… una delicia.

Con una ardiente caricia de mis manos, que partió en sus hombros y descendió por sus pechos, llego hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, me tomo mi tiempo y, de a poco, me acomodo entre sus piernas. Sentirla tan exquisitamente húmeda y calida, me hace arder de una manera de la que jamás tuve conciencia.

¡¡Y eso que aún no le hago el amor!!

**-Darien –**vuelve a suplicar jadeante bajo mis labios.

**-Ya amor –**le aseguro trazando un sendero de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello.

Yo tampoco aguanto más.

En cosa de segundos busco el condón en el velador cercano a mi cama, sin alejarme mucho de ella termino de ponérmelo. Digamos que tengo cierta habilidad que con los años he ido adquiriendo.

Regreso a sus labios, pero no los beso. Sólo me acerco lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos y dejar que su aliento acaricie mi entrecortada respiración. De un solo embiste profundo y poderoso, la penetro por completo.

Y de no ser por el fuerte "¡Ay!" que gritó y por las lágrimas que bajaron de sus dulces ojos, no le habría prestado mayor importancia a lo difícil que se me hizo adentrarme en su intimidad.

No puede ser ¿Es virgen?

¡¡Es virgen!!

**-¿Eres virgen? **

**-Era, querrás decir –**me corrige temblorosa.

Jamás se me pasó por la mente que pudiera serlo. Pensé en seguirle preguntando sobre el asunto, pero me besó con tanta ternura que no pude evitar corresponderle. Dejaré las preguntas para después, y si bien la primera vez no es la mejor, trataré de que le sea lo más placentera posible, de un modo parecido al que lo esta siendo para mi.

Entre besos y, caricias renovadas, siento como se va relajando y acompañando coordinadamente mis embistes. Ahora tiembla junto a mi, pero no de dolor, sino de puro goce. Sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas, las situó a ambos lados de mi cadera y le indicó que las mantenga por un buen rato en esa posición. Volviendo a besarla la penetro con mayor frenesí, disfrutando de la estreches de su cuerpo y, de cómo se amolda perfectamente al mío… pareciendo estar hecha a mi medida.

Su exigente boca, sus dulces caricias y, la calidez con la que su cuerpo recibe al mío, me están llevando ya al límite.

Sólo ahora puedo asegurar, con total conocimiento de causa, que el cielo no esta sobre las nubes. No, el cielo esta acá entre mis brazos, en el calor y la dulzura del cuerpo de mi princesa.

Ella es el cielo… un una delicia que nunca imaginé probar.

**-Darien –**murmura antes de sucumbir por primera vez al placer enterrando sus uñas en mis hombros.

La penetro más rápido para acompañarla en el mar de éxtasis en el que me esta ahogando y con dos últimos embistes la alcanzo.

**-Princesa –**jadeo roncamente sobre su boca antes de sellar con un beso nuestra culminación.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Serenity **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-

**-¿Estas despierta? –**indaga Darien a mi espalda. Y yo aún me pregunto de dónde saqué el valor para hacer cada una de las cosas que hice con él. De verdad que no me reconozco.

**-No –**le aseguro desmintiendo mis palabras y él no tarda en girarme entre sus brazos antes de buscar mi mirada.

**-¿Insomnio? –**me pregunta curioso en tono divertido.

Y yo no puedo creer que siga aquí desnuda, en su cama… con él, en igualdad de condiciones por cierto.

**-No, después de esto me sería un tanto imposible dormir. Ya, puedes preguntar lo que quieras –**de inmediato me sonríe complacido.

Sé que se muere por saber "ciertas cosas" y en vista de lo lejos que he llegado con él, supongo que no hay problema con un poco de intimidad teórica siendo que ya abusamos bastante de la práctica.

**-Aún quedan un par de horas para que amanezca, tengo varias preguntas. Pero deseo empezar por saber tu nombre.**

**-Serenity, mucho gusto –**le sonrío tendiéndole mi mano. No sé en que momento me volví tan coqueta.

**-El gusto ha sido toooooodo mío –**me asegura pícaramente con esos ojos zafiros.

Desde que me miró con esa mirada tan intensa que no pude resistirme a él y al súbito calor que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Si, caí en la tentación y no me arrepiento. Aún.

**-Bueno, de los dos –**lo corrijo, contagiada con su malicia. ¡¡Dios este hombre me volvió una descarada!! Y lo peor es que me gusta.

**-¿Qué hacías sola en el bar?**

**-No estaba sola… por lo menos, no al principio. Digamos que mi amiga encontró un pasatiempo más entretenido que yo a último minuto y yo lo encontré después –**le confieso sin poder resistir la tentación de acariciarlo.

Es tan… perfecto. Y yo que al principio creí que lo veía tan delicioso por efecto del martini, y ahora que lo contemplo en mis cinco sentidos, puedo asegurar que cualquier calificativo se le queda corto. Cuando lo ví desnudo, me morí de la impresión, juro por mi discografía completa de Norah Jones que nunca, jamás, ni en las revistas pornos de Lita y Amy vi algo… tan grande.

**-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas –**murmura apartando el cabello de mi rostro.

¿Me sonrojé? Si supiera en lo que pensaba. Bueno, teniéndolo desnudo a mi lado es inevitable que piense en algo medianamente decoroso. Tratando de apartar cualquier pensamiento que nos implique a los dos en prácticas poco santas, subo la sábana y cubro lo máximo posible mis pechos.

"_Como si nos los conociera"_

Si, ya los vio. Y vaya que los conoce bien, los recorrió centímetro a centímetro y no sólo con la vista, sino con sus manos y lengua. Esa es precisamente la causa de que no quiero seguir tentándolo, soy incapaz de resistirme a esa mirada hambrienta cuando me mira excitado, si no estuviera adolorida, de verdad que no me molestaría en lo más mínimo ser "amada" de nuevo.

Es más… gustosa permito que me devore.

**-Así que tu amiga te dejo, y tú… -**se calló al instante, y volvió a mirarme**–, tú no tienes novio ¿Cierto?**

**-No.**

"_Mentirosa"_

**-¿No? –**vuelve a indagar.

**-Bueno, si. Pero no.**

De inmediato se voltea y se recuesta de costado, y no aparta esa mirada tan intensa de mis ojos.

**-¿Cómo así? –**me pregunta con un tonito que no puedo descifrar si es de desconcierto, enojo o ¿Celos? **–. Era él con quién discutías por teléfono cuando te hablé. **

**-No –**le respondo sosteniéndole la mirada**–, hacía corajes con mi hermano, yo no soy de Bolonia y en ese momento no tenía donde quedarme, pero el muy tarado tenía el celular apagado y no lo encontré, de seguro anda de baboso con la cosa que tiene por novia.**

No cambió ni un poquito su mirada. No puede estar celoso ¿Qué se cree?

**-¿Estas celoso?**

**-¿Tienes novio? –**vuelve a insistir.

**-Si, No. No sé, pero supongo que después de esto ya no lo tendré. Y tampoco te pases ninguna película Darien, que lo nuestro sólo queda hasta aquí. **

**-Que pasó entre él y tú. De seguro fue una relación sin importancia, algo pasajero -**evade el tema. Aún sigue molesto.

Pasajero es lo nuestro.

**-Lo nuestro no fue algo pasajero, duré con él por años. Hace un par de semanas nos tomamos un tiempo para aclarar nuestros sentimientos, últimamente nuestra relación no iba de lo mejor.**

Seiya ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Por primera vez no creo poder mirarte a los ojos, sin sentirme culpable. No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, pero el cielo es testigo de que nunca quise lastimarte.

Y esta vez estoy segura de que lo haré, sin poder evitarlo.

**-¿Lo amas? –**pregunta volviendo a recostarse de espaldas a mi lado.

**-Lo adoro, pero ahora sé que no lo amo –**le confieso… y yo termino por aceptar una verdad que desde hace tanto me atormentaba el alma.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? –**vuelve a preguntar mirando el techo, sin voltearme a ver ni un momento.

**-Por ti –**en menos de dos segundos vuelvo a tener su intensa mirada de regreso a la mía**–. Pero no pienses lo que no es. **

En realidad ni yo sé que pensar ¿Por qué todo en la vida es tan complicado?

**-Podrías dejar de hablar por mi –**me recrimina divertido**–. Y explícate mejor –**vuelve a acariciarme la mejilla y yo vuelvo a arder con su toque.

**-Él es una dulzura, siempre me ha querido y no se ha cansado de demostrármelo. Cada vez que lo he necesitado ha estado ahí para lo que yo quisiera –**suspiro de sólo recordar sus atenciones, no quiero perder a Seiya**–. Pero desde hace algún tiempo que no me sentía a gusto con él… íntimamente.**

**-¿Cómo que íntimamente… si tú sólo has estado conmigo?**

**-No me interrumpas Darien. Nosotros decidimos hace poco tener relaciones, yo hace varios meses que me cuido, pero cada vez que lo intentamos algo pasaba y al final quedábamos en nada. Decidimos darnos un tiempo por esta semana, en teoría estamos separados, pero…**

**-Te sientes culpable, pensabas volver con él y crees que lo engañaste.**

**-De algún modo lo hice. Nunca pensé hacerlo, pero cuando te vi…**

**-¿Qué sentiste? –**me interrumpe, con una mirada maliciosa.

**-Cuando te vi, me perdí y cuando me tocaste… ardí, de una manera tan desesperada que me sorprendió. Nunca me había sentido así, en ese momento supe lo que iba mal con mi novio… por él jamás sentí pasión, esa necesidad imperiosa de sentirlo piel a piel conmigo. **

**-¿Nunca habías estado excitada? **–me pregunta con ese brillo divertido en sus ojos y por su sonrisa puedo confirmar que debo de estar roja como tomate.

Me hace rodar con él en la cama y vuelve a acorralarme bajo su cuerpo. Él muy maldito sabe cuánto lo deseo y se aprovecha. Lo peor es que me aturdo por completo cuando me seduce, soy totalmente vulnerable a sus ojos, su cuerpo… a él ¿En qué momento me volví babosa por él?

"_Apenas lo conociste"_

Probablemente.

**-Si no me respondes, feliz me quedo a atormentarte hasta conseguirlo –**maldito. Supiera que su sola presencia me consume en deseos.

¡¡Y sólo nos separa una mísera sábana!!

No debí ver jamás Troya. Ni en mis sueños más locos pensé recrear la escena de Brad Pitt desnudo acorralando a la chica. Nah, si se me pasó por la mente, pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan –como dijo él- excitante.

Además Brad se queda chiquito al lado de Darien. Y yo que pensaba que hombres "tipo delicia andante" ya no existían.

**-No, jamás había estado excitada, al menos no de la manera tan desesperada en la que estoy contigo ¿Contento? **

**-Algo **–se le iluminan los ojos y vuelve a rodar en la cama, pero ahora me lleva consigo y me deja sobre él.

**-Dime, que sentiste conmigo… más íntimamente o sino, vuelvo a atormentarte.**

**-¡¡Darien!! –**le reclamo por su amenaza, muerta de la vergüenza. Me arden las mejillas y él vuelve a reírse, pero con más fuerzas. Se regocija de mi sufrimiento.

Finalmente oculto mi rostro en su cuello. No pienso darle pie a que se burle en mi cara de mi repentino y "literal" bochorno.

**-Eres malo Darien –**le susurro sobre su cuello.

Le gusta atormentarme, pero sólo ahora sabe que yo igual puedo jugar su juego. Y ya verá lo buena aprendiz que resulto ser. Quería excitación… pues la tendrá.

**-No puedo expresarte lo que sentí, ni yo puedo definirlo claramente. Sólo puedo decirte que allí donde me tocabas, me sentía arder de una manera tan intensa, tan vehemente… que ni siquiera me dejó pensar, me deshice ante tu toque, tus besos, ante ti. Ahora si ¿Satisfecho?**

**-Si –**me afirma apartándome de su lado. Mis palabras y mi –intencional- aliento sobre su cuello ya hicieron efecto.

Ahora es mi turno de tormento. Ante su anhelante mirada me levanto de súbito y me siento a horcajadas sobre parte de su cuerpo –que ya reacciono a mi tormento- y lo miro desafiante.

**-Y ahora ¿Quién atormenta a quién? –**lo reto y una leve sonrisa curva sus labios.

**-Yo como siempre –**me sonríe petulante antes de bajarme la sábana y dejarme desnuda ante su descarada mirada.

**-¡¡Darien!! –**le recrimino tirándome encima de él nuevamente, esquivando su mirada.

**-No sé por qué después de todo lo que hicimos, vienes a sonrojarte tanto ahora –**se ríe y me abraza con más fuerza**–, pero te aseguro que me fascina verte así, toda colorada.**

**-Eres muy malo –**busco su mirada y nuevamente me derrito ante él.

Incapaz de resistirme, bajo a su boca y él no tarda en besarme, con tanta pasión, que me deja sin aliento. Podría vivir así, aferrada a su cuerpo y besando esos labios sin pausa. ¿Será esto Amor?

"_A lo mejor, pero lo que sientes en este preciso momento, sólo tiene un nombre: ¡Calentura!"_

Quizá, pero que calentura más rica. Apenas vuelva a Milán prometo rezar un rosario completo, por ahora me deleitare con Darien ¡¡Hasta pecar con ganas!!

**-Ya Serenity, dejémoslo hasta aquí –**me dice agitado al terminar de besarme**–, o sino, no creo poder contenerme y no quiero hacerte daño, debes estar adolorida.**

Adolorida no estoy, el centro de mi cuerpo arde, pero no sé si es por haberme quitado de encima a esa maldita virginidad que traía a cuestas o por las expertas caricias de Darien. De todos modos asentí, arrepintiéndome para mis adentros.

Si él no lo hubiera dicho, feliz me arriesgo a ver si me dolía o no… volver a hacer el amor. Como deseo ser suya de nuevo.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien**_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-

Todo es tan raro. Hace menos de 10 minutos estaba con mi princesa desnudo en mi cama. Ahora estamos vestidos, tomando un café y terminando de conocernos ¿No es loco? Al menos es extraño, la conozco hace poco, pero así y todo, sé de ella más que ningún otro. Y ese cuerpo, jamás se borrará de mi memoria.

Serenity ¿No es hermoso su nombre? Todo en ella es así, sencillo y precioso. Un tesoro, que muero por conservar… si tan sólo me diera la oportunidad.

No ha parado de dejarme claro que lo nuestro fue sólo un grandioso, delicioso y excepcional arrebato de pasión, pero si fue algo más ¿Qué hago? Tampoco estoy seguro de lo que siento, sin embargo, puedo afirmar que sólo ella a despertado en mí, sentimientos y emociones que ninguna otra me hizo sentir, y el sólo pensar que no volveré a verla me causa una opresión en el pecho que duele… y mucho.

¿Será esto amor?

No lo sé, de lo que si estoy seguro es que Serenity ya se ganó una parte mí, mi corazón.

**-Te quedó exquisito el café –**me sonríe dulcemente.

**-Nah, me quedó normal, sólo que en tu boca todo parece más dulce –**en especial mis besos.

Vuelve a sonrojarse tan adorablemente, me encanta cuando lo hace. Es tan tierna.

**-Darien, te pasas de mentiroso –**me recrimina esquivando mi mirada.

Y yo no aguanto más, corro a su lado y en el preciso momento en el que deja de lado la taza de café, la atraigo a mis brazos para besarla mientras me apoyo en el sillón. Tal como dije y reitero, mis besos son más dulces en su boca. No sé cómo dejaré un vicio del que ya me hice adicto.

**-Como que ya te acostumbraste a asaltar mi boca cuando se te antoja ¿No?** –jadea entrecortada mientras terminamos el beso.

¿En que momento me recosté sobre ella en el sillón? Ni idea, pierdo la conciencia cuando la tengo cerca y la cordura cuando la beso.

**-¿No sientes muchas molestias? **

**-No Darien, no me duele. Lo que si me siento como si hubiera andado en bicicleta por un buen rato…**

**-Bueno, el mérito es mío… fui yo quien te ejercito por un buen rato –**le guiño un ojo.

Es tan raro haber estado con una virgen. Siempre las evité para no tener que pasar por las "sutilezas" que hay que tomarse con ellas, pero con Serenity fue tan hermoso el gesto que, pese a lo inesperado, me cautivo.

**-Sabes, en momentos como este me siento tan generosa que hasta podría cantarte -**me confiesa escapando de mis brazos y acomodándose en el sillón.

**-Si, con que generosa y ¿Qué me cantarías? –**le sigo el juego.

-**Hasta que te conocí… ¡¡Vi la vida con dolor!! –**Ridícula.

**-Y ¿de cuándo escuchas a Juan Gabriel?**

**-Buehhh, tanta cercanía con mi vecina me tiene mal –**me señala entre risas y lo mejor es que me contagia, es tan graciosa que renueva mi ánimo, mi alegría…todo.

**-Te tengo otro tema, más a tono **–vuelve a adoptar la misma postura para cantarme, pero ahora se acerca más mi boca **–, como cantaba Reik… ¡¡Me duele amarte!! –**y hasta allí le llega la canción, es tan risueña que ella misma se contagia con su alegría y estalla en risas.

Y eso que esta sana y yo que pensé que era loca con alcohol. Cuerda es peor. Pero así y todo me encanta, su inocente coquetería es simplemente entrañable.

**-Serenity, y si en verdad yo me enamo… -**al instante silencia mi boca con uno de sus dedos.

**-No, Darien. No compliquemos las cosas, yo ya te lo dije… lo nuestro sólo fue un ataque de irresistible pasión, fue hermoso y placentero, pero dejemos las cosas como están. Yo tengo mi vida en Milán. Además, si yo no tuviera la certeza de que no nos volveremos a ver, no hubiera hecho ni confesado nada de lo que hoy te di.**

Y si yo de verdad me enamoré ¿Quién me devuelve el corazón que esta noche le di?

Esto es grave, ya parezco mina, hasta mi razonamiento es el de una mujer. Y yo que me burlaba de las cursilerías románticas, no pude haber cambiado tanto ¿O si?

Soy patético, lo asumo.

Jamás me imaginé en una situación tan freak como esta. Lleva más de una hora mandándome indirectas para que no me ilusione con ella y que recuerde esta noche sólo como un encuentro memorable, ¿En qué momento se invirtieron los roles? No sé, lo único que me preocupa es que sus advertencias lleguen irremediablemente tarde, entre más me auto convenzo de que lo mejor es no aferrarme a ella… más trabajo me cuesta hacerlo.

**-Ya son más de las 7, el metro ya abrió ¿Me llevarías a la estación? No me ubico muy bien aquí en Bolonia –**sugiere y yo ya me siento morir.

No quiero dejarla ir.

**-Si así lo quieres…**

**-Es lo mejor Darien** –yo lo dudo.

**-Esperame un rato, voy a volver a llamar a mi hermano. Si sabe que estuve en Bolonia sin avisarle, mínimo se infarta –**toma su bolsa y saca el celular.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco minutos llamando y nada, si a el hermano de Serenity le llegó alguna de las puteadas que tan cariñosamente ella le envió, no le auguro nada bueno.

**-Jodida Mina, quizás donde mierda encerró a mi hermano la muy… -**hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de que sigo aquí.

**-Disculpa Darien, es sólo que suelo olvidar cuando tengo audiencia. Andy suele sacarme de quicio con ESA que tiene por novia –**me había dado cuenta.

Ohhh…

"_Andy, Mina... Serenity"_

"_Mi hermana Serenity tiene unos ojos celeste más claros que el cielo, de largo cabello rubio… bellísima"_

"_Pero Serenity tiene algo especial, que la hace ser tan inocente ¿Me creerás que aún es virgen, pura y casta?_

_-Claro que te creo, tiene sólo 17 aún es muy chica._

_-Si lo es, pero ¿Has conocido a alguien que lo siga siendo después de tres años de noviazgo?"_

No, no, no.

**-Tu hermano, no se llama por casualidad ¿Andy di Bresso?**

**-Si ¿Conoces a Andy? **

Mierda, mierda, mierda,

Andy me va a matar.

**-Si lo conozco… yo soy su mejor amigo. **

**-Tú besaste a Lita**

**-¡¡No!!... ese fue Zafiro. Cuando Andy sepa lo que yo te hice a ti… hay si que me mata.**

**-Menos mal **–suspira aliviada–, **ya no te preocupes, Andy no tiene por qué saberlo. **

Ojalá y tenga razón, si Andy lo sabe de verdad me mata. A Zafiro casi lo muele a golpes por un beso… y yo le hice el amor a su hermanita hasta hace poco… "Pura y casta"

"_Si, vete olvidando de tus pelotas, que cuando Andy se enteré lo primero que hará será colgártelas en alguna parte… lejos de tu cuerpo"_

El fuerte ruido del teléfono nos despierta de nuestro letargo, Serenity aparenta –muy mal- su supuesta calma.

**-¿No vas a contestar? –**a verdad el teléfono.

**-¿Aló? **

_**-Darien soy Andy, con Mina nos regresamos… nos surgió un imprevisto en Venecia.**_

Andy, ni que lo hubiera invocado.

_**-¡!Darien¡¡**_

**-Ahh, si Andy.**

_**-¿Qué te pasa Darien?**_

**-Nada, estaba ocupado.**

Si supiera en qué.

_**-¿Estas con alguien?**_

Nah, sólo comiéndome a tu hermana.

**-No. ¿Cuánto te vas a demorar en llegar? –**que se demore, que se demore, que se demore.

_**-Así que estas con alguien, llego en una hora, paso a dejar a Mina y me voy al departamento ¿Con quién estas?**_

**-No te importa Andy –**corté.

Bendito cielo que llamó para avisar y vuelve más tarde.

**-Era Andy ¿Qué te dijo? **

**-Que llega en una hora, va a dejar a Mina y se viene. Gracias al cielo que aviso.**

Ella igual parece aliviada. No quería dejarla ir, pero si no lo hacemos lo antes posible él que se va ir para siempre y para el otro mundo… seré yo.

Si Andy se entera me mata. Claro, no sin antes torturarme en el intermedio.

**-¿Ya estas lista?**

**-Si no se me olvida nada, tengo todo en su sitio –**sin poder evitarlo la miro para comprobar que tiene razón, pero me es inevitable recordar como se veía ese cuerpo sin esa ropita.

No, mejor no pienso en eso.

**-Ya vamos –**tomo las llaves y abro la puerta.

**-¿Serenity? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Andy… Mina **

* * *

•

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» Contenta hasta la médula!! •»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**•**

**Si estoy feliz...siendo las 8:00 a.m. en Chile aseguro que estoy, muy, muy feliz! Acaba de terminar un tremendo partido de tenis de casi tres horas y mi adorado feña paso a la final, si va por el oro!!**

**Me desvelé toda la noche y en un par de horas tengo un matrimonio, y aún no me baño, no sé que voy a poner y no he comprado regalo..cuakkkkk... y lo peor es que hoy es feriado y las tiendas tán cerradas..jueeee detalles.**

**Tardé, pero ahora si tengo justificativo, mi abuelito ya salió después de casi un mes del hospital, mis hermanos al fin volvieron a clases -estaban de vacaciones- y antes se me hizo imposible actualizar, además si se dieron cuenta edité todos los chap, para que quedara parejo y como eran larguitos demoré.**

**La historia avanzó bastante...ergo todo tiene una razón de ser. No adelanto mucho de lo que pasará para el próximo chap, sólo les aseguro que tendrá una parte divertida y otra muy triste... así que las sensibles a preparar el pañuelo para derramar un par de lágrimas a moco tendido!!(Si soy re finita)**

**nos vemos en la próxima y gracias por seguirme leyendo!!**

•• muakkkk!!••

**Isis Janet: **Cómo saliste en la U??... espero que te haya ido muy bien!!. Bueno ya ves, Sere discutía con Andy, al que no encontraba por ni un lado y por andar de Meloso con Mina no contestaba su celu… pero al final Sere encontró un mejor lugar donde pasar la noche!! Wiiiiiii!

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B...: **Mi Dani querida me dejaste plop cuando me contaste el por qué de tu ausencia, de verdad espero que todo salga bien y ke estes muy bien, ánimo amiga!

Mich con el Incubo!!... mejor ni me lo presenten, ya que si es así como lo describen, yo no respondo de mis actos!!. Si, Mamo de Italiano… ufff… tírenme agua que me consumo..jiji… algo raro en mi ¿No?... Muak!!

**Suyi: **jaja.. nahh, no hay tanto lenguaje adulto, es sólo que hay insultos como el puto y mierda que no puedo dejar de escribirlos, y para no herir sensibilidades, prefiero advertir…jiji… a la hora que doy mi rosario de chuchas, ahí si que se quedan sordas.

Y Si, el principio fue triste, pero servirá para más adelante, de todos modos la historia es en tono de comedia, como a mi me gusta. ¿Qué comes que adivinas?... a verdad: te sirves a Ash y has adsorbido los poderes del atlante!!... si ya ves… Sere entrego su florcita!!. Y eso del "algunas noches soy fácil" …como que me suena..jaja. ¿Ya pudiste mimar a tu amorcito?... espero que si, al menos yo…uyy si te contara! Muak!

**Caltroga: **Si soy mala con ganas, y de vez en cuando peino la muñeca..jiji… pero ya que esperabas, aquí tienes un nuevo chap! Y bueno te invierto la pregunta ¿Qué no paso entre Sere y Darien?...ufff…caliente, caliente…como decía la sabia Rafaela Carra. Lo de las toallitas a mi igual me dio risa, me acorde de mi tío cuando su esposa lo mandaba..jaja.

No, a Valdivia "la perla del sur" ni frutillar le hace el peso!!..muajaja.

**Hoshiharu: **Mi suspirito limeño!!... como va la mudanza?? Andas como de costumbre perdida!...nahhhhhh, desaparecida!..jiji. Si la "señorita" subercaseaux, se merece eso y mucho más… si la conocieras, sucumbirías de inmediato a la perdición. Espero que ya quedes un poco más libre para que nos pongamos al día…jeje. Cuidate y hace acto de presencia!! Nah, ya lo hiciste, pero me gusta molestarte!

**JennySol: **¿Dónde esta mi sol… que no ha iluminado mis últimos días??... supongo que debes de estarla pasando mal con Diego!!-guiño,guiño-fuerzas para el nuevo comienzo de clases y ojalá no te estén dando muy duro, al menos en la Facu., jiji. Si me tardé, pero ahora que escribes te das cuenta de que a veces el demorar en actualizar es casi inevitable. Con qué ya sabías que no era Darien??, como me vas conociendo!. Y no, Sere no se alejó de Seiya por culpa de doña discordia, sino por que ambos decidieron tomarse un tiempito, ergo ya ves lo que paso, es malo "tomarse tiempitos" te lo digo yo!.

Con lo del "a ver"… siento que voy aprendiendo, si no es así, ilústreme su eminencia en orto!

Y ahora si que esos dos SINTIERON y MUCHO!!..jiji… que conste para el acta que pensé mandarte el chap, la semana pasada, pero te vi tan ocupadita que no quise molestarte, ya sabes que con los replys siempre me demoro… Te kiero y REAPARECE!!. Muak!!

**Serenity Potter Moon: **Reina, me tardé un poco, pero te consentí en lo que me pediste, así que no me mires tan feito… porfis!!... Si pobre Seiya, y eso de las compras femeninas por parte de los machos recios, es verdad, mi mamá siempre manda a mi pá a comprar y a él no le queda más que hacer caso..jiji… es un pollerudo!!... Si, en este fic, el nombre de nuestra princesa será Serenity, a mi igual me gusta más… es más pintoresco, como dice una amiga. Si, te consentí y ya separe los diálogos, lo último que quiero es que te me marees!! Y además corregí así todos los demás chap.. ¿¿A qué no soy un amor??. Gracias por los lindos comentarios, espero seguir teniéndote como lectora!!

**Celeste R: **Tú siempre taaaaaaaan comprensiva, muchas gracias!!. Y si, ahora si que tomó vuelo el fic y ya la parejita dorada se conoció muuuuuuuy bien. Si a ti se te subió la presión con leer el primer beso de esos dos… imagina como estaba yo con el lemon, uf, se me subieron los colores!! Celeste nunca te vi…finalmente me agregaste??..jiji.. en fin, cuidate y espero seguir sabiendo por estos lares de ti!

**NeoSerenityMoon: **Kary!! Mi amix venezolana… y buena para tomar!!... dijo la más artemia, ya no pudo ni tomar agua que me intoxico!. Si, a varias las asusté con lo de la cuasiprimera vez de Sere y con el chico que se comió Lita… yo tan finita como siempre en mis descripciones..jiji. pero tú ya me conoces, así que no hay problema ¿Cierto? Si… lo del trabajo de la U, a más de una nos ha pasado y eso de que los mail de mierda no lleguen es veldad, puto internet!. Cierto que Lita y Zaf… no andarían mal??, Si la reacción de Andy a mi no sólo me recuerda a mi hermano, sino a mi abuelo, a mi papá, a mis tí… supieran los pánfilos que igual los hago tontos..jeje, pero eso queda entre nos!

No seas mala, no te burles del pobre de Seiya…que quedo duroooooo y ganoso.. pobecito, soy muy mala con él!.

Ohhhh!! Yo nunca tuve una edición gold de condorito!! Que injusticia! Besotes amix!!

**UsakitoPau: **ya que tú mi querida gamberries tenías una sola palabra para mi fic, yo tengo unas para ti " Te gusta poco"…jiji… Si pos, espero que actualices pronto y ya no tardes tanto, que ni yo me doy ese lujo..jiji.. aún!

Deseos cumplidos mi querida muñeca, la primera vez de Sere fue con Darien, que irá a ocurrir de aquí en adelante??.. Sólo yo lo sé! Chúpate esa!. Nos vemos por donde ya sabes, a seguir riéndonos como poseídas!... muak!!

**Isabel: **Si corazón, la parte del período fue bien buena, a mi rara vez me gusta lo que escribo, pero esa parte me gusto mucho hacerla, que bueno que la hayas disfrutado tanto como yo! Y si, soy maligna hasta la médula, fue una maldad mandar a comprar a Seiya las toallitas..jiji, pero bueno era en parte una distracción para que se quitara lo "duro" que fue todo.

Otra chilena??... que genial , de a poco encuentro más compatriotas!!, ehh, Viva Chile mierda!!

**Laura Potter: **Ojalá y ahora tengas la misma suerte y que entres justo cuando yo ya actualice!! wiiiiii!! Gracias por los saludos y supongo que esta vez ya no eran risas, sino supiros los que tenías al leer el chap..o no?? Pícarona!... espero y sigas leyendo… besotes!

**Josie Black: **Mi flaite abc1, como esta la señorita que gusta divulgar MIS infidencias, ya verás como me pagas gamberries querida!.

Me trataste de Mara-k??.. Con qué derecho!!. Te estas pasando Josie, en el oneshot me pusiste la perilacha versión pamelachú… te estas ganando con méritos el primer lugar de mi lista negra!

Y no me mandes a cerrar el pico, que eso lo hago cuando quiero! Ves como te castigue por andar de hocicona?? Si te removí los privilegios de lectora Premium! Puaj!... lo de la manuelita, no sé, tanto ver el club de la comedia y rodearme de mis amigos… jue, la mañas se pegan o NO?. Sígueme hueviando y yo voy a mandarte a poner algo más que un tema!... jiji.

Buena canción, tá buena pa' ir a un mirador..jaja, lo tendré en consideración!

**Luz sandra:** Sandra, corazón espero que el fic te siga gustando, al menos, ya va tomando más ritmo y es más dinámico… ojalá y disfrutes mucho este chap! Cuidate mucho y nos vemos cuando te aparezcas, que yo… siempre estoy! Muak!

**Lumar27: **Si, las malas conductas son mi fuerte o sino pregunta..jaja. Si, la primera vez de Sere fue buena, pero con MAMO, a Seiya lo kiero, pero él no es para Sere… no, no, no. De todos modos espero que te haya gustado el chap… además tú tuviste adelanto así que no te puedes quejar!... te me cuidas y actualiza pronto que ya me tienes con la intriga!... besotes!

**Pss: **Mi coscolina! Espero que hayas seleccionado tema para tu trabajo y que las cosas con tu amorcito vayan de lo mejor! Bueno no era mi intención que volvieras a leer todo el fic de nuevo, ojalá ya no se te olvide tanto la historia, lo que si te aseguro son más risas con Mina, esa loca se trae unas guardadas, que ni te cuento!.

Jamás pediría librarme de ti, como crees, lo malo es que ahora si tu lap esta mala..buaaa... mis condolencias a distancia! Espero verte pronto, te kiero y no me andes de coscolina con cualquiera ehh!! Que ya sabes que soy celosa!

**isa118: **Isa me dijiste pechocha…igual que cierto doc! Ohhhh que lindo, me encanta..ahhhhh -suspiro colectivo-. Si!! ojalá y puedas conectarte más seguido al msn, para platicar un ratito más contundente. jiji y así reírnos un rato, pero te comprendo, el trabajo consume!.

Karekano es genial, yo recuerdo que mi capi favorito es ese en donde Yukino hace como ke no ve a Arima –mi amor- y luego choca con el poste..jaja, me partí de la risa!.

Sip, la piel de naranja, ja! Mina se presta para esas cosas…es tan cuática. Y espero no volver a asustarte como lo hice con lo de la 1ª vez de Sere y lo del beso de Lita….nahhhh, mentira, así que a doparte con calmantes, que más adelante se viene peor!.

Si, las fáciles somos muchas, pero aparentamos lo contrario… así que shuuuss… tú mutis!

Y ves el contraste con Mamo, él no había planificado nada, pero sucedió, así simplemente ambos cayeron ante la pecaminosa tentación..muaja… ni yo me hubiera resistido!. Que alegría que yo sea quien te saca más risas. Ojalá y te saqué más suspiros… uyyyyyy que se viene HOT…jaja. Asi que Luna salió igual de calenturienta que su dueña, era de esperarse… GOLOSA! nos vemos… muak!!

**Chibimoon: **Que bueno que todo te haya gustado tanto, y bueno, al fin hizo su aparición la MALA CONDUCTA que desatará todas las demás…jeje… si, más adelante si que se viene??.. te dejaré con la intriga!... gracias por leer! Besotes!

**Luisiana's Chiba: **Lú, nunca te pillo??... la única que me da noticias de ti es la gamberries de Josie y a ESA le creó la mitad de lo que dice… ¿Cómo estas?, si, recibí tu mail y aún no apareces! Bua.

Si, esa maldita perra puritana…es realmente un fastidio y mi karma personal, pero jueeeeeee, que hacerle todo por culpa de la glotona de Eva que se le antojo comer manzanas..puaj, me cargan las manzanas…jiji,

Seiya no es malo, sólo se equivoca al momento de poner sus ojos en la princesa equivocada. Yo creo que la verdadera Sere siempre ha sido así de perdida, lo que pasa es que aparenta muy bien..jiji. Lo del bombón, vamos a tener que entrar a negociar…ja!

**Minachan: **Chévere?... que es divertida esa palabra, jue!. Espera y verás lo que tengo preparado para Mina, yo igual la quiero… de vez en cuando, no, si es verdad… le tengo unas preparadas a Mina.. que te mueres! Cariños y sigue la historia!

**Cecilia: **que bueno que te gustara el fic, y trataré –aunque no prometo nada- de no volver a dejarlo en la mejor parte!... promesa de gamberries!.. besotes….muak!

**KIRA MOON XKARLATA: **Señorita a usted no la veía hace tiempo!... espero que ya ninguna de las dos nos volvamos a desaparecer por tanto tiempo eh!. Si el principio tiene su razón de ser y de a poco se irá viendo la influencia de eso en varios de los personajes y sus personalidades, sueños, etc. Y si les tengo varias más a cada uno de los personajes y te prometo risas, aunque este chap fue de suspiros..jiji.. me encanta la miel! Soy una golosa!... nos vemos, cariños y ya no te desaparezcas!

**de Chiva: **Mi Panchís, como nos reímos con aurea y con andy…jiji. Cada ocurrencia ¡Dios estamos todas locas!. Ya no te me estreses tanto y espero que salgas luego del cachito de tu tesis. Pobre Seiya, si que va a sufrir con la Mala Conducta, pero eso le pasa por poner los ojos en quien no debe!. Si el Rena sigue ganando campeonatos, vas a andar más babosa que perro San Bernardo..jiji.. y no es chiste! Te kiero!!

**Elizabeth Chiba: **Eliz, gracias por los ánimos. Ojalá el trabajo no te este consumiendo como de costumbre, ya que tengo muchas ansias por leer el nuevo chap de Amy y el de Damages… me dejaste tan intrigada con todo, además ahora que leí a Setsu como que me dio nostalgia, no quiero que termine Perdidas!.

Cuidate y saludos a tus chicos!...muak!

**Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam): **Miriam que bueno que volviste, ahora espero verte más seguido! Y no sé con quién te confundí… de verdad lo hice? Ummm…jiji, sorry soy media despistada. Y bueno, deseos cumplidos y pesos sacados de encima. Si, es un fic de Sere y Darien y ya ves que con él tuvo su primera vez… ¿te gusto?.. Ahí me dices!!

**Annyfansailormoon: **Nah, pss se desparece solita, bueno en compañía de algún hombre por ahí. Pero yo sigo acá, al otro lado del mundo, cerca del polo sur… en Valdivia.

Los de ff ya casi ni mandan las alertas de las actualizaciones, a lo mejor deberías dejar la historia en alerta o alerta de autor, así parece que si llegan. Tu imaginación cobró vida cariño!! Ya ves lo que paso entre los nuevos tortolitos…fulminante atracción!. Juro buscar a alguien para Amy, espera y verás que yo siempre cumplo!..cariños!

**Lorena: **que genial que encuentres mi historia diferente, espero y te siga gustando! Tratare de que lo siga siendo y sorprenderte de a poco…muak!

**Juliet kou: **Sofía!... me dio gusto conocerte un poquitín por el msn, y espero seguir teniéndote de lectora en este fic! Y si!! Vaya que pasó algo más entre Darien y Serena…muajaja. Nos vemos y cuidate!

**Mirta Serena: **gracias por los saludines y por leer mi fic, y lo mejor gracias por comentar. Al fin actualicé y espero que disfrutes de este chap… cariños y hasta la próxima!! Chau!

• • • Pamela • • •

• Kaoly •


	5. De dulce y de Agraz

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: **A ¡¡mis brujas!! Porque ya parecemos plaga, en especial a mis desparecidas amigas (sip, soy el colmo del descaro, pero ya me conocen!) a mis venezolanas perdidas: **Dany y Kary** quiero noticias de ustedes ¡¡Ya!!, a mi **Josie **kerida ¡¡deja de darle al Nico!!, a mis mexicanas queridas: **Samy** ¿coscolina dónde taz?, a **Marbel**… en búsqueda permanente de un hermanito para Marvin, a mis conspiradoras predilectas: **Aurea y Andy**, a mi** Isabel**… habemus polvos ¿o aún no?, a mi** Ana**, siempre tan cariñosa, te tengo una selección de la Henley que te va a encantar!!, A** Rakel** y al bombón de su novio… amiguis en mirar no hay engaño, además como mami debo darle el visto bueno a los novios de mis brujitas, a **Susy** por dejarme intrigada con la versión manga sin censura de Sailor Moon ¡¡perversa!!, a **Ale** mi colombiana romántica ¿me tienes novedades?, a mi **Anicell** ¡¡dejá de darle al conejo!!, a **Kary** ¿la más bonita? Permíteme dudarlo..jaja, aún tengo al duda de tu nick y la más linda soy yo!!, a mi **suspirito limeño** que brilla por su ausencia… dijo la recién aparecida, a** Luz**… abusiva del _niño..jaja _esa es mi compatriota!!!, a cada una de mis brujitas gamberries, no saben cuánto extraño un buen aquelarre y una nueva sesión de cangrejoterapia!!

**Pero sobre todo una especial dedicatoria**: A ti mi **Panchís**, por cada una de las lindas palabras que siempre has tenido para mí… cómo olvidar mi _inmaculiada inocencia _¿no? Aún recuerdo como me maté riendo en esa conversación por el msn o cuando llenamos el formulario gamberrie de Dany ¿te acuerdas?

¡¡Felicidades por el embarazo **Panchís!!** ¡¡Y mil bendiciones para el nuevo bebé!!

¡¡Chicas ya somos tía!! A ponerse las pilas, yo al menos sigo en práctica... permanente! jaja.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SxD**

**§ § § Mala Conducta § § §**

**SxD**

**-**

- Capítulo 4 -

• • • De dulce y de agraz • • •

-

_**Bolonia, Italia. **_

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_**Serenity **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

¡Puto curioso!

No podía ser de otro modo, debí imaginar que Andy correría hasta aquí sólo para saber con quien estaba su amigo.

Si al menos hubiera perdido en el camino a ese mal clon de barbie… como detesto a esta babosa.

**-Me puedes decir de una maldita vez, ¿qué haces aquí Serenity? –**insiste con ese tonito imperativo que tanto detesto.

**-Si Serenity ¿Qué haces aquí?** –lo secunda la cosa rubia. Sip, ahora Andy tiene eco… y uno bien hueco.

"_Concéntrate Serenity… vas por mal camino"_

Cierto, cierto ¿Qué mierda invento? ¿Por qué Andy es tan malditamente inoportuno? ¿Por qué a mi me pasan estas cosas? ¿Por…

"_¿Por qué el hoyo de la capa de ozono es día a día más grande? ¿Por qué aún no se establece la paz mundial?… ¿Qué mierda importa eso en este momento?"_

Ok señorita conciencia, entendí el mensaje, sólo amenizaba el momento, que sé yo ¡¡No puedo pensar bajo presión!!

**-Andy** –verdad, me olvidaba de Darien.

¿No pensara contarle la verdad? ¿O si? Mejor lo interrumpo antes de que firme su sentencia.

**-Andy, te pasas de caradura, ¿cómo que, qué hago acá? Claroooo, de haber tenido el celular prendido lo sabrías, pero noooo** –acá viene mi tonito indignado que tan bien me sale-, **el inconsciente se fue quizá a que antro de mala muerte a perderse con la ca…**

**-¡¡Serenity!!** –grita de pronto.

**-A perderse con la CARIÑOSA de su novia** –see, mea culpa, pensé en decirle caliente, pero las verdades se las digo a la cucaracha sólo en su exclusiva presencia-.** ¡Con qué cara me reclamas Andy! pasé toda la noche haciendo hora hasta que amaneciera, porque tú no me contestaste la llamada…**

**-Bueno, yo no sabía que tú vendrías** –se excusa afligido, la culpa siempre ha sido una buena arma contra Andy, pero aún no se convence-, **pero ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?**

De pronto todos se giran a mirar a Darien ¿Qué esta… en shock? Sip, valiente hombre el que me conseguí.

**-Elemental mi querido Watson, llamé a Lita, **_**que si mantiene su celular encendido**_** y ella buscó la dirección en la libreta de papá, llamé un taxi, le di la dirección y voilà!**

El energúmeno asimila la información, pero Andy no es idiota, sólo tiene la cara… y lo peor es que aún no se convence.

**-¿Tú no estabas con alguien Darien? –**si, al muy fastidioso de mi hermano no se le va una.

Pero olvida que yo soy peor que él y el pobre de Darien aún no reacciona.

**-Bueno yo…**

**-Si, el muy baboso de tu amigo** –interrumpo a Darien antes que meta las patas-. **Estaba con una fulanita de lo peor, pero en menos de 2 minutos logré despacharla **–sello con broche de oro mi actuación- **¿De dónde las sacan?** –me doy el gusto de burlarme mirando despectivamente a Mina.

**-Te lo dije Darien **_**esta **_**es un karma, no lleva ni 5 minutos aquí y ya te cagó la cita –**solidariza Mina con un imperturbable Darien.

Bueno, si yo no había convencido del todo a Andy, Mina me acaba de hacer el favor de terminar de hacerlo. Como que estoy renovando mi cariño por la babosa.

**-Ciertamente Andy, tu hermanita resulto ser toda una cajita de sorpresas** –me recrimina Darien al fin, con una seriedad que dudo que este fingiendo.

¿Hasta que al fin habla el muy valiente? De no ser por mí, ya tendría cierta parte de su cuerpo –de la que aún mantengo MUY gratos recuerdos- a kilómetros de él y en vez de una sonrisa de agradecimiento ¿Qué es lo que consigo? que el muy ingrato me dedique una mísera mirada recriminatoria.

**-Si de cajitas hablamos, Serenity vendría siendo lo más cercano a la de Pandora, nunca se sabe que nuevo mal o tormento, saldrá de ella…**

**-Mina por qué no cierras de una vez el pico ¿podría ser? –**la interrumpo como de costumbre, me encanta quedarme con la última palabra y ver como se contiene de sacarme los pelos.

A lo mejor reconsidero mi idea de volverme tan pronto a Milán. No estaría nada de mal pasar un tiempito de melosa con mi hermano y reírme a expensas de la cucaracha.

"_De seguro, esta repentina necesidad de quedarte, nada tiene que ver con el hecho de no querer alejarte de Darien, ni mucho menos de no querer darle la cara a Seiya…"_

Claro que no.

"_¿Estás segura? A mi no me engañas"_

…

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-

Serenity es definitivamente… especial, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. De un momento a otro pasó de inocente atrevida a descarada consumada. Ni se inmutó a la hora de mentirle a Andy, al principio me sorprendió su innata facilidad para mentirle a su hermano y ni decir de su habilidad para manejar al pobre tarado a su antojo. Ergooo, luego de haber vislumbrado, tan de cerca, mi prematura muerte a manos de mi mejor amigo, reconozco mi infinito agradecimiento con una más de las "virtudes" de mi princesa.

La pregunta del millón es si yo, al igual que Andy, me volví igual de vulnerable a cada una de las palabras que salen de esa hermosa boquita carmín y a esa mirada hechicera, siempre tan cautivante.

"_Si me preguntas a mí, podría afirmar desde ya todos tus repentinos temores…"_

No gracias, por ahora quédate cómo más me ayudas, en silencio y sin hacer acto de presencia.

**-Darien, te pido perdón en nombre de mi hermana –**se disculpa de pronto Andy sacándome de mis pensamientos… que irónicamente pertenecen a ella**-,** **Serenity no es mala persona, sólo es un poco consentida y…**

**-¿Un poco consentida? ¡¡Un poco consentida!! Perdóname Andy, si me molesta UN POCO tu generosa consideración con tu adorable hermanita –**al fin explotó Mina, más colérica que de costumbre-. **Eso a lo que tú llamas con tanto afecto "tu ángel" es lo más cercano a un escozor en el orto hecho persona, tu hermana es en dulces palabras: una constante molestia INSUFRIBLE. **

**-Ya Mina, cálmate un poco que no es para tanto –**trato, en vano, de calmarla…cada día esta más histérica, de verdad comienzo a dudar de las habilidades de mi amigo-, **además, no te conocía esa faceta TAN FINA que te gastas últimamente. **

**-No es mi culpa Darien, es esa tarada la que logra sacar lo peor de mí** –acusa indignada.

A lo mejor no debí echarle más cizaña al asunto, sip para la próxima prometo morderme la lengua antes de cagarla sin previo aviso.

**-Mina ya deja la histeria, que a mis hermanas no las veo nunca y si Serenity se dio la molestia de venir hasta acá sólo para verme, lo mínimo es que yo la trate con el mismo afecto, además la extrañé mucho y es MI hermana, así que acostúmbrate a ella si tanto me amas.**

**-Yo que tú, no tentaría tanto a la suerte amoooor** –uy, es la primera vez que escucho una palabra tan dulce dicha con tanta bronca, pobre Andy, lo tienen agarrado de las pelotas y la cantaleta aún no termina-: **Además, por más que he intentado, no he podido olvidar que Se-re-ni-ty es TU hermana, sólo espero que del mismo modo, tú sigas recordando que soy yo TU mujer, la que siempre esta a tu lado, pese al humor de mierda que te gastas -bien de vez en cuando- y la que corre a tu lado cuando necesitas un buen polvo, también, bien de vez en cuando.**

**-¡¡Mina!!, no es necesario revelar **_**ese**_** tipo de intimidades frente a Darien, además Serenity podría escucharte –**le recrimina Andy totalmente colorado, confirmando las palabras de Mina.

Reitero lo dicho, Mina día a día, esta más FINA y su repentina histeria no se debe a una falta de "cariño", sino a un exceso de esta. Claro… por parte del abusivo de Andy.

Y después de lo de Zafiro y Lita, y de conocer a Serenity… puedo afirmar que la pasión desmedida de la que sufre Andy, es un padecimiento genético de la Familia Di Bresso Rossi, sin temor a equivocarme.

**-Hola familia, ¿qué mierda pasó que se gastan esas caras**? –llegó el que faltaba, Zafiro. Inoportuno como de costumbre.

**-Nada** –contestamos a coro los tres. Mientras un confundido Zafiro se nos acerca.

**-¡¡Andy!! Me encantó el regalo, esta precioso ¿A qué no me queda genial?** –de pronto aparece mi repentino vicio y el objeto de la discordia. Deslumbrante, con un hermoso vestido color durazno, que la hace ver más dulce y hermosa, como si eso pudiera ser posible.

**-Eh… ¿ese es el vestido Chanel que te pedí de regalo Andy?** –escupe de pronto Mina entre dientes y no sé por qué, pero ahora si que intuyo que va a arder Troya.

A ver Andy como sales de esta.

**-Serenity, ¿Por qué sacaste ese vestido, si lo tenía envuelto para regalo?**

**-¡Ay! Andy, tú me mandaste a tu dormitorio ¿en que esperabas que me entretuviera? Estando ahí, solita, marginada del mundo… mientras tú resolvías tus problemas con TU novia, busqué entre tus cosas algo con lo que divertirme y de pronto encontré un regalo… y me dije **_**"Andy siempre nos da regalos a Lita, a mamá y a mí… así que este debe ser para alguna de nosotras"**_** de inmediato lo abrí y por la talla y la elegancia del vestido me di cuenta de que sólo podría ser para mi, ¡no puedes negar que me queda precioso!**

**-Pues en tu limitada inteligencia, debiste considerar la posibilidad de que un vestido tan exquisito podría ser para mí ¿No crees?** –nuevamente la ira de Mina es casi tangible, dios nos asista.

Y para total asombro de todos, Serenity, siempre tan desconcertante, rompe en risas con tantas ganas, que debió sentarse en el sillón más cercano mientras se agarra con fuerza la panza, y pese a su diversión, ni una iracunda Mina, ni un nervioso Andy, ni el inoportuno de Zafiro, ni yo… entendemos el chiste.

**-¿Qué vendría siendo lo tan gracioso Serenity?** –Mina rompe de golpe el encanto, más emputecida que nunca.

**-Hay Mina… me haces tanto reír –**logra decir Serenity burlesca, entre risas, mientras se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro-, **Este vestido esta hecho para una cintura diminuta y un cuerpo bien proporcionado -por ser modesta- como el mío –**le señala mi rubia temeraria mientras se levanta del sofá para admirarse y demostrar coquetamente sus palabras-, **de verdad Mina ¿creíste que tu cuerpecito de morsa entraría en esta belleza? o no, a lo mejor en tu peculiar y extravagante gusto ¿pensaste que el naranjo de la tela a lo mejor quedaría a juego con la piel de naranja de tus piernas?... Pobecita –**se burla sin la más mínima pizca de temor-, **chicos ¿siempre es tan ilusa la pobre?**

**-A no ¡¡Yo la mato!! Con completa alevosía y premeditación** -chilla Mina mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Serenity, que con total facilidad la esquiva, corre en sentido contrario y se trepa a la espalda de… Zafiro.

**-¡¡¡Suéltala de inmediato Zafiro!!! –**ruge de pronto Andy, dejando chica la ira de Mina.

A no, fui… yo. De no ser por la cara de miedo que Andy, Mina y Zafiro me dan, no habría asimilado que ese rugido salió de mi boca, sin embargo, al volver a mirar las esbeltas piernas de Serenity alrededor de la cintura de Zafiro, no puedo evitar sentir una renovada ira recorrerme por dentro.

¡¡Y lo peor es que la muy descarada ni se inmuta!! Ni mucho menos, hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por romper la bochornosa posición en la que se encuentra, Nooo al contrario… parece disfrutar de lo lindo.

**-Así que tú eres el bomboncito del que me habló Lita.**

¿Le sonríe… con malicia?, esto es el colmo del descaro.

**-Hola, yo soy Serenity, un verdadero gusto conocerte** – ¿le besó la mejilla?

A no, ahora si… el que se acrimina soy yo.

**-Supongo Andy que después de lo de Lita, no permitirás que el sinvergüenza de Zafiro se tome la misma confianza con Serenity, siempre TAN inocente ¿No? **

**-¿Ehh? No me ayudes tanto… **_**amigo **_**–**me reclama entre dientes Zafiro.

Yeah, no hay nada como la cizaña pura.

"_Esa actitud sólo podría ser clasificada como… ¡¡una mariconada!!"_

¿mmm? Haré como no escuché semejantes acusaciones. Por lo demás, como un mártir hombre dijo una vez: _"el fin justifica los medios" _¿no?

"_Ohh si, típica actitud cobarde y veleidosa… de seguro de ahí viene tu fascinación por Pilatos, Judas y Maquiavelo… el trío del martirio ¿No?"_

Sin comentarios.

**-Ya Mina, no hagas caso a las palabras de Serenity, que cuando quieras te compro los vestidos que desees… -**Sip, el pollerudo de Andy al ataque nuevamente.

**-Ohh, pobe Andy, es explotado sin consideraciones por una abusiva rubia consentida… Mina debería darte vergüenza –**reprocha de pronto Serenity, sin siquiera arrugarse por su renovado cinismo, yeaaah, Serenity ha llevado a limites insospechados el significado de la palabra "caradura".

¡¡Y la muy sinvergüenza aún no se baja de encima de el idiota de Zafiro!!

¡¡¡Dios no me tortures así!!!

**-A ver Serenity, yo que tú, mejor me muerdo la lengua antes de volver a hacer unos de tus pertinentes comentarios y ¡¡bájate YA de encima de Zafiro!!**

Gracias señor por favor concedido.

De pronto Andy más aterrador que nunca se acerca a un… ¿temeroso Zafiro? Y lo mira directamente a los ojos:

**-Y a ti Zafiro, ni se te ocurra intentar alguna de tus malas artes con MI hermana Serenity** –de golpe agarra a Serenity y la atrae a sus brazos-, **es más **–ordena en forma terminante volviéndose a mirar a Zafiro-: **Te quiero a más de un kilómetro de distancia de ella ¿Ok?**

**-Ok, pero se te olvida el pequeño detalle de que yo vivo aquí en este departamento con ustedes y no tengo otro sitio ¿pretendes echarme a la calle? **–pregunta Zafiro en un tono apenas audible.

**-No, no es necesario, sólo te quiero lejos de ella cuando yo no este presente** –le asegura Andy, imperturbable**-, mientras Serenity permanezca en este departamento, ten por seguro que no le quitaré los ojos de encima… y a ti tampoco, y desde ya iré ideando las torturas más dolorosas en caso de que se te ocurra acercarte malintencionadamente a ella**.

**-Bueno, ya basta de malas ondas… Andy, supongo que aquí tienen cuarto de visitas ¿Dónde esta para acomodarme?**

**-No Sere, aquí sólo Zafiro, Darien y yo tenemos habitaciones... no hay más.**

**-Ok, y en vista de que no pienso dormir contigo, ni mucho menos con alguien cómo Darien**_–_Ja, esa ni ella se la cree_**-, que por cierto, **_**tiene peor gusto que tú para las mujeres… creo que lo más justo para mi persona es dormir con ¡¡el bombón de Zafiro!! Así cómo dice Amy: Todo queda en familia ¿No?**

**-Sobre mi cadáver, que parte del "te quiero lo más lejos posible de Zafiro" aún no has entendido.**

**-Si mal no recuerdo, le ordenaste a Zafiro que se aleje de mí y no al contrario, y como buen abogado deberías saber que de lo que nada se dice, cada quien es libre de hacer su justa interpretación a conveniencia, además la ambigüedad y las lagunas en los enunciados son la principal causa de confusión en la ley… y yo que te tenía en un status más alto, seudo abogado.**

¿Este es el inocente ángel del que se sentía tan orgulloso Andy?

Con la astucia que se gasta, la rapidez para debatir y ese don de quedarse siempre con la última palabra, bien podría darle pelea al mismo demonio… y ganarle.

De ángel… sólo se gasta la carita.

**-Mira Serenity, si tanto te gusta el derecho, deberías reconsiderar la idea de estudiar economía… por lo demás si canalizarás esa misma astucia dialogística en un litigio, te auguro desde ya una carrera brillante –**se defiende mi colega el _seudo abogado_ mientras le sostiene la mirada al _ángel_-.** Y para que quede bien claro, a Zafiro lo quiero muy lejos de ti…y a ti lo más lejos de él, y dormirás en mi dormitorio, ahí tengo un sofá cama en el que dormiré yo mientras velo MUY de cerca tu sueño ¿Ok?**

**-¡Jo!, o sea, si me lo dices de esa manera tan dulce, cualquiera entiende ¿No?** –ironiza Serenity.

**-Gracias por la consideración conmigo, amor** –he ahí a Mina nuevamente al acecho, después de esta si que se le viene negra a Andy y, por lo visto, luego de que se marche Serenity, tendrá muchas más noches en solitario.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

¿Tensión?

Uhmm, sip. Eso es definitivamente lo que se aún se respira en el ambiente. Entre los arrumacos desmedidos –para mi gusto- que Andy derrocha con Serenity y las infinitas miradas iracundas de Mina en dirección a los hermanitos di Bresso… bien podría decirse que el amor flota en el aire, claroooo, podría… de no ser por la mutua aversión que ambas rubias han desarrollado entre ellas.

Lo que sí, hay que reconocer que una de ellas, al parecer, disfruta enormemente el causar discordias y acaparar la atención de todos, en especial la de malditamente afortunada de Andy. Arghh ¿Es necesario tanto… y recalco, TANTO arrumaco amoroso?

Serenity… creo que aún no asimilo lo que verdaderamente siento por ella.

"_O a lo mejor, si lo sabes y tienes miedo de reconocerlo"_

A lo mejor, por ahora sólo me atrevo a reconocer que me desconcierta, y que el caos que produjo su llegada es remotamente insignificante… al que provoca dentro de mí.

No es sólo su cautivante belleza, ni su genuina ternura la que me deslumbra a cada instante.

Es algo más, que aún no sé definir. Mi princesa es única, lo sé, tan única como lo es el brillo de sus ojos, su contagiosa sonrisa, su incomparable ternura, su gran pasión para defender sus ideales, su alegría por vivir, pero sobretodo, ese inmenso amor que parece poner en cada una de las cosas que hace.

Si, después de intentar tener un solo pensamiento en el que ella no este involucrada, sin poder conseguirlo, sólo me queda una certeza.

Serenity di Bresso Rossi acaba de volver de cabeza todo mi mundo.

**-También te tiene loco ¿cierto?** -¿ah? Hasta aquí llego mi psicoanálisis, al parecer tendré que ser el hombro confidente de Mina, ya siento la migraña**-. Yo te lo advertí Darien, eso que no se desprende de MI Andy es insufrible ¿ves? No lleva más de 5 minutos y ¿qué ha conseguido? **–me retracto, Mina no me quiere ni siquiera de hombro confidente, Noooo, sólo necesita un ente con quién descargar su monologo, que para mi desgracia aún suma y sigue–: **1º y más importante, me quito a MI Andy justo en nuestro momento de romanticismo total, si, la muy babosa tiene un sentido de la oportunidad envidiable para arruinar momentos de pareja, 2º creo nuevos roces entre el pobre de Zafiro y Andy, como si lo de Lita no fuera suficiente y 3º te echó a perder tu cita, con la que quizás, pudo haber sido el AMOR de tu vida **–Ajá, al parecer no soy el único en prodigar cizaña cuando necesito apoyo, Mina ya tiene un master.

**-Si muñeca, acá hay un lugar que hace unas pizzas ¡¡divinas**!! –exclama de pronto Andy, atrayendo mi atención y la de Mina-, **y como sé lo que te encantan los dulces… puedes pedir el postre que quieras ¿Qué se te apetece?**

**-Unas trufas con doble capa de cianuro… ¿no se te antoja mu-ñe-ca? –**yeah, Mina al ataque nuevamente.

**-Ay Mina, el día en que consigas decir algo, aunque sea remotamente ingenioso, juro consagrar mi pureza a Dios, por mientras sigue acumulando puntos** –mmm… ¿pureza?, de casualidad no será DESCARO el segundo nombre Serenity-. **La verdad Andy tengo unas ganas tremendas de devorar un… banana split ¿no se te antoja Darien?** –al fin se acordó de que existo, pero ¿tenía que ser con semejante elección de palabras?

Debería prohibirse terminantemente que una mujer diga devorar y banana split en una misma oración, especialmente con ese brillo de malicia en los ojos.

¡¡Si!! La muy maligna disfruta torturándome.

**-¡¡Darien!! **

**-Si Andy…**

**-Hasta que al fin reaccionas, Serenity te acaba de preguntar por el postre… no me digas que sigues molesto con ella ¿O si? **–Me pregunta apenado y para su alivio se lo niego**-, Ya verás que no es mala y que pese a esa lengua viperina que se gasta, no muerde.**

**-Si Darien –**concuerda Serenity acercándoseme mientras Mina aprovecha el momento y corre a los brazos de Andy**-. Deja de mirarme a la defensiva que no muerdo… –**me guiña un ojo, luego se me acerca discretamente para susurrarme-:** claro, a menos que me lo pidas.**

Y con la misma agilidad con la que se me acercó y _me dejo más caliente que con lo del postre, _se aleja y vuelve a colgarse del brazo que Mina le dejo libre a Andy.

**-¿En qué quedamos Darien?** –Me grita desde los brazos de Andy-: **cambia esa cara que no pienso comerte… -**se defiende ofendida con ese brillo de malicia que ya sé reconocer-,** TO-DA-VÍA** –gesticula sensual y mudamente mientras aún se encuentra en los brazos de Andy.

Dios ¡¡castígala!! No puedes permitir que su maldad premeditada quede impune… más sabiendo cuánto me excita.

**-Emm me da igual el postre… permiso.**

**-¿Dónde vas Darien?**

**-Al baño, me siento un poco mal, vuelvo pronto… –**en lo que consiga solucionar cierto desperfecto técnico al sur de mi cuerpo.

**-Ves Serenity, ya le provocaste indigestión al pobre de Darien.**

Y noooo, ni siquiera las cizañeras acusaciones de Mina, sirven para bajarme la calentura tan grande por poseerla a ella… mi princesa.

Ojalá y por el bien de mi humanidad Serenity deje de provocarme tan sensualmente.

Y la opción del agua helada sirva para enfriarme, aunque sea por el momento.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_**Serenity **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-¡¡Hasta que al fin vuelves!! Yo ya pensaba que te habías ido por la cañería.**

¿He… dije algo malo? De otro modo no entiendo la mirada ¿acusatoria? Que Darien me regala.

Aún no termino de entender a los hombres. En especial a Darien, es tan…

"_¿Rico?"_

Bueno, eso es innegable. De hecho rico se le queda corto, el calificativo que más se le acerca es… exquisito. Pero a lo que iba es que es tan… contradictorio. Daría cualquier cosa por saber si es mío alguno de sus pensamientos.

**-Mira, acaba de llegar la pizza** –le señala Andy.

**-Y el postre** -¿y ahora qué? basto con que volviera a hablar para que me fulminara con la mirada.

Realmente no sé que le pasa a Darien.

**-Andy ¿me vas a llevar a conocer Bolonia? **

**-Ummh…**

Si vuelvo a oír una nueva interrupción indignada de la tarada de Mina… juro que mato a Andy por meterse con la cucaracha.

Y por si fuera poco, Darien ni siquiera se voltea a mirarme mientras come ¿retraídamente? Ni que tuviera lepra… ¿dónde quedó el príncipe que parecía adorarme con esa mirada Zafiro?

Lo quiero ¡¡Ya de vuelta!! Exijo un reembolso.

**-Serenity, lamentablemente no puedo sacarte a conocer los alrededores de Bolonia hasta después de las 7 de la tarde, tengo compromisos ineludibles junto con Mina.**

**-Pero Andy…**

**-Lo siento Sere, de haber sabido que vendrías, los habría cancelado con anticipación, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. De hecho por causa de ellos me volví tan pronto de Venecia.**

**-Bueno, ya que prácticamente echaste a Zafiro y que Darien no tiene ni la más minina intención de relacionarse conmigo, al menos acércame a la estación para regresarme a Milán. **

**-Pero no es necesario que te vuelvas tan pronto, muñeca ¿por qué no me esperas hasta las siete y te llevo dónde desees?**

**-Andy, son recién las 12 ¿pretendes que me quede aquí encerrada? Solita, triste y abandonada… no gracias.**

¿Y ahora qué hace? No pretenderá convertir a Darien en mi niñera ¿o si?

No es que me queje, con semejante adonis de escolta, feliz me vuelvo su prisionera… perpetua. Es sólo que no quiero incomodar más al príncipe que aún me quita el aliento.

**-Ya no insistas Andy, si Darien no quiere cuidar de **_**tu ángel**_**, sus razones tendrá. Además, después de cómo ella arruinó su cita, no puedes culpar al pobre. **

¿Qué? o sea, que el bipolar de Darien me siga la corriente con lo de la supuesta cita, es una cosa, pero que después del "encuentro" que tuvimos y de las palabras cariñosas que me prodigo, que ahora se venga a hacer rogar para aceptar mi compañía es e… ¡¡es ofensivo!!

A lo mejor no debí perder mi inocencia con él.

"_¿Inocencia?"_

¿Eh? Lo único que faltaba, que mis pensamientos se volvieran en mi contra y se burlaran de mí.

A lo mejor no debí perder mi purez…

"_¿Pureza?... esa la perdiste hace tiempo y solita"_

Ok, suponía que se entendía el sentido... A lo mejor no debí perder MI VIRGINIDAD con él.

"_¿Vir…"_

¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra poner en duda mi palabra!!! Que esa puta inmaculada, hasta ayer, siempre me acompañaba a todas partes y _esa_ sólo la perdí con el principito indiferente.

"_Verdad concedida, pero no te arrepientes ni un poco de haberla perdido con él, pero si quieres engañarte…"_

Lo único que no quiero… es ilusionarme.

**-Darien hago lo que quieras, pero hazme este favor.**

¡¡Y el muy puto se sigue haciendo de rogar!! A nooo, ahora mismo le pongo fin a esto.

**-Andy me voy y si no puedes llevarme a la estación, tomo un taxi… ¡¡Adiós!!**

**-Serenity no es necesario.**

Hasta que al fin el príncipe se digna a honrarnos con su voz.

**-Si quieres conocer Bolonia yo te llevo a conocerla.**

**-No Darien, gracias, no quiero ser una molestia.**

**-Muñeca, tú jamás serías una molestia, es sólo que no te conociste de la mejor forma con Darien, deja que disfrute un poco de tu dulzura y lo tendrás rendido a tus ojos. **

Emmm… pobre Andy, casi siento culpabilidad por su inocencia. Casi.

Si supiera que con Darien nos conocimos en el mejor de los momentos y que disfruto de algo más que mi dulzura, el pobre de seguro se muere. Y si llega a saber que él mismo me entregó en bandeja de plata al lobo… vuelve desde su tumba sólo para torturase antes de volver a matarse.

**-Andy ya estamos atrasados ¿nos podríamos ir ya?**

Verdad, olvidaba a la cucaracha, lo único bueno de no estar con Andy es librarme, al fin, de la insoportable presencia de esa estúpida.

**-Si mi amor, Darien te debo una grande y tú muñeca diviértete mucho** –me dice antes de besarme la frente y darme un fuerte abrazo, adoro a mi Andy-. **Toma, cómprate lo que quieras –**me asegura mientras me pasa su tarjeta de crédito y su clave, lo reitero: ¡Adoro a Andy!

**-Ya sabes Darien, no permitas que NADIE se acerque a mi hermana, en especial alguien del tipo Zafiro, ¡¡confío en ti!! –**es lo último que grita antes de salir y por fin dejarnos solos.

…

…

Es idea mía, o con Darien vamos a la inversa. Ni siquiera ayer mantuvimos tantos silencios indiferentes, pero si lo que busca es involucionar… que lo haga solo, yo no pienso quedarme a comprender que mierda le pasa.

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-A cualquier parte donde se note mi presencia.**

**-¿A qué te refieres Serenity?**

**-Al hecho de de un momento a otro, te has vuelto completamente indiferente conmigo, como si mi sola presencia te molestara. **

**-¿Molestarme? Serenity, tú me provocas mil cosas, pero lo último que haces es molestarme. Es sólo que me desconciertas tanto y descontrolas a tal punto mi cuerpo… que ni yo sé como manejar todo lo que provocas en mí. **

**-¿Qué cosas?**

**-Esto…**

Y no sé cuántos segundos demoró en acercarse a mi lado y volver a besarme… tan dulcemente cómo recordaba.

De verdad extrañaba sus demandantes besos, me he vuelto dependiente de sus labios… de todo él por completo.

¿Qué me has hecho Darien Chiba?

Juro que no lo sé, pero me encanta como mi cuerpo parece recobrar vida propia cuando lo tengo cerca y el modo en el que me siento desfallecer cada vez que me besa así… tan dulcemente.

**-No dejes de besarme** –le reclamo cuando aleja esa boquita de la mía.

-**Serenity, si te sigo besando así no me hago responsable de mis actos… más teniendo tan presente la dulzura de tu cuerpo bajo el mío y mucho más, sabiendo lo cerca que tengo mi cama.**

**-¿Y quién te pide control Darien… además aún te debo el postre?**

**-Bruja perversa, si vuelves a tentarme así de ese modo, no habrá poder divino que me impida ponerte las manos encima** –me asegura antes de besarme, y volverme loca con sus besos-. **Y no sabes lo tentado que me siento a amarrarte a mi cama, pero es muy pronto para volver a estar juntos después de tu primera vez. **

**-Buuu, bueno siendo así, mejor alejémonos ya de este departamento… que esa cama sinvergüenza no se cansa de tentarnos. **

**-No sé con que autoridad moral te atreves a utilizar la palabra **_**sinvergüenza**_** sin siquiera inmutarte… ¡¡descarada!!**

**-¿Eh? Haré como que no escuché nada, mucho menos viniendo de ti, que no satisfecho con quitarme mi virginidad y asaltar mi boca siempre que se te antoja, logras que el pobre de Andy te premie por **_**"soportarme"…**_** ¡¡eso si que es el colmo del descaro!! **

Ay no, metí las patas. De inmediato esa expresión de sincera culpa parece trastornar a Darien.

**-Darien estaba bromeando.**

**-Lo sé Serenity y sé que no tenemos culpa de la mutua atracción que nos consume cuando estamos juntos, pero Andy es cómo mi hermano y no me perdonará nunca por lo que te hice.**

**-Lo que hicimos Darien, por lo que hicimos… porque yo participé tan activamente como tú y te juró que aunque quisiera no podría arrepentirme. **

**-Eso significa que a lo mejor nosotros…**

**-Eso Darien, significa que debemos aprovechar el presente y no vivir en base al mañana, por hoy olvidemos al mundo entero y disfrutemos el momento. Además, estoy loca por ir de shopping… con el gentil auspicio de Andy –**le sonrío seductoramente mientras le muestro la tarjeta dorada y la clave.

**-¡¡Bruja incorregible!! **

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

¡¡Dos semanas!!

Dos semanas fue lo máximo que soporté estar lejos de Serenity. Ni un día más ni un segundo menos.

Aún mantengo vivo en mi memoria el día en que la conocí. Nunca podría olvidar la intensidad con la que ella, mi princesa, trastornó mi vida. Todavía puedo sentir ese sabor tan exquisito de sus besos en mi boca.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el día en que la lleve a conocer todos los alrededores de Bolonia, por exclusivo encargo de mi amigo Andy.

Andy.

Juro que no habido día, desde que conocí a Serenity, en el que pueda mirarlo a la cara sin sentirme culpable. Sé que el destino nos jugó una mala pasada y de un momento a otro nos situó en bandos opuestos. Él, receloso y protector a morir con sus hermanas y yo, delirantemente loco por una de ellas. Pero por más que he tratado, en vano, me es imposible luchar con esto tan fuerte que siento por ella.

Serenity.

Jamás imaginé que tan sólo su nombre provocara tanto anhelo y añoranza en mi cuerpo, en mi alma, pero sobretodo… en mi corazón. Un día fue suficiente para volverme total y completamente dependiente de ella, de su ternura. De esa dulzura infinita que sólo tiene su sonrisa.

No he podido dejar de rememorar, como aquel día por la mañana, provocaba un sin fin de desconciertos en mi interior que no era capaz de aceptar, pero no necesité más que 5 horas y un tour por toda Bolonia para convencerme de que por primera vez en mi vida…

Me había enamorado.

Me enamoré de ella… mi princesa, me volví dependiente de sus sonrisas, devoto de sus labios y un completo loco por su amor.

Ilusionado por la sola idea de que algún día llegue a amarme tanto, como la amo yo y, soñando a cada instante, porque ese travieso brillo de malicia que desprenden sus ojos sólo sea dirigido a mí.

Dios, cómo amo a esa bruja maligna que me robó el corazón.

Y como reputié a Andy, ese mismo día, cuando siendo las 7 en punto nos hizo compañía y no volvió a separarse NI POR UN SEGUNDO del lado de Serenity. Hasta la cenicienta tuvo hasta las doce para disfrutar de su idilio con el príncipe, yo lastimosamente sólo tuve hasta las 7:02 p.m. para disfrutar de MI princesa, una completa injusticia si me lo preguntan.

Desde ese momento, me he propuesto confesarle mi amor a la princesa esquiva, sin el más mínimo éxito. Ese mismo día, el siguiente y el próximo me fue imposible encontrarla más de dos minutos sin el insoportable de Andy pegado a ella. Y cuando se fue, yo ni siquiera me encontraba en el departamento para despedirme de ella.

¡¡Por qué el muy jodido de Andy no quería incomodarme con la presencia de MI Serenity!!

Pero mi suerte empieza a cambiar. Ayer Andy me invito a su casa en Milán luego de mi breve sugerencia de conocer a su familia…

"_¿sugerencia?... que ambiguos nos hemos vuelto ¿no?, eso más que sugerencia fue: permanente insistencia"_

Bueno, da lo mismo, el caso es que por fin volveré a ver a Serenity y esta vez no dejaré que se me escape tan fácilmente.

Eso lo prometo.

**-Ya falta poco Darien, ya verás la sorpresa que se llevarán mis papás y las chicas cuando nos vean, te encantará mi familia… te lo aseguro. **

**-Si Andy, y no sabes lo feliz que me siento por conocerlos.**

Y sobretodo por volver a ver a Serenity, MI princesa.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_**Serenity **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

No puedo.

No puedo hacerle más daño a Seiya. Me resisto a lastimarlo tan dolorosamente. No debí decirle que venga.

No puedo.

¡¡No puedo!!

**-Bombón al fin me abres, ya pensaba que no querías verme… ¿Ni un hola Seiya vas a regalarme después de semanas sin vernos?**

**-Umm…** -ni siquiera soy capaz de hablarle.

¿Cómo voy a decirle que lo nuestro se acabó… para siempre?

_**-**_

•_**§• Guardas lo que queda lentamente,**_

_**Nos miramos frente a frente, fijamente sin hablar.**_

_**Hago las preguntas de rutina,**_

_**Otro amor que se avecina y el nuestro por terminar.**_

-

**-¡Ay bombón te extrañé tanto! –**y sus cariñosos brazos son suficientes para dejar salir toda esta pena que me consume por dentro-. **Ya amor no llores, sabes que no soporto verte triste… yo igual me sentí morir contigo lejos, pero esto nos sirvió a ambos para darnos cuenta de que no podemos estar separados.**

¿Por qué me complicas más el momento mi Seiya?, por qué no puedes ser menos dulce.

**-Serenity, amor ya no sigas llorando que me destroza el alma** –y a mi ya me duele el corazón, herirte Seiya.

Pero Dios es mi testigo de que jamás quise engañarte, nunca… juro que nunca quise lastimarte.

No, no me mires a los ojos, por favor no lo hagas.

**-Serenity ¿Qué es lo que pasa?** –pregunta afligido y yo recién siento el verdadero peso de la culpa.

**-Per… perdóname Seiya –**le ruego desde lo más profundo de mi corazón mientras lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas-, **perdóname, perdóname** –insisto para calamar este dolor tan grande que siento por dañarlo.

_**-**_

_**Pregunto si fui yo, si la distancia,**_

_**Si son los tiempos que cambian y si pude ser mejor,**_

_**Me dices que no existen los culpables y que nunca vaya odiarte por favor.**_

-

**-¿Qué pasó mi amor? ¿Les pasó algo a tus padres… a Lita? ¿Dónde mierda están todos que te dejan solita así tan triste?**

No sé como consigo negar con la cabeza, fue una suerte que mis padres y Lita tuvieran compromisos, con ellos presente me habría sido imposible confesarle todo a Seiya, de hecho, ni siquiera así puedo hacerlo.

**-Seiya nuestra relación…**

**-Va a volver a ser igual que antes, No… mucho mejor. Si eso te preocupa mi amor, ya deja las lágrimas que yo no he dejado de amarte ni un poquito.**

**-No Seiya, t… tú no entiendes.**

**-¿Qué no entiendo bombón? -**por favor no, no vuelvas a buscar mi mirada-. **¿Qué?**

**-Seiya, lo nuestro… lo nuestro terminó –**silencio sus labios con mis dedos, no puede interrumpirme cuando por fin reuní el valor para decírselo-: **lo nuestro terminó para siempre Seiya.**

Supongo que la determinación cristalina de mi mirada por fin lo convenció, porque ese brillo de sus ojos… se esfumó.

**-Bombón yo… yo te amo y sé que tú me quieres, no puedes tomar una decisión así, tan radical** –me dice con la voz entrecortada, llena de ilusión.

**-Y te quiero Seiya, juro que te adoro, pero lo nuestro no da para más…**

**-Serenity podemos volver a intentarlo, esta vez te prometo…**

**-No Seiya, ya no hay **_**esta vez.**_

Y al fin vio la verdad en mis ojos, el modo en el que sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse me lo confirma. Se aleja de mi lo suficiente para sentarse frente a mi en el sofá mientras cierra sus manos en puño, del mismo modo en que siento que se estruja mi corazón.

**-¿Estás con otro? **

_**-**_

_**¿Cómo voy a odiarte mujer?**_

_**Ni te atrevas a decirlo,**_

_**Si tú me enseñaste el poder,**_

_**Un amor en mi destino,**_

_**-**_

**-No, no estoy con nadie, pero estuve con otro…**

**-Ves, estuviste, pa-sa-do Serenity, no me hace la menor gracia, pero yo puedo olvidar ese pequeño desliz… yo te ofrezco el mañana bombón.**

**-No Seiya… ya no me lo hagas más difícil –**te lo suplico**-, Seiya descubrí que no te amo, lo descubrí cuando estuve con él…**

**-¿Lo amas a él? –**me pregunta y su voz suena a súplica.

**-No lo sé, pero cuando estuve con…**

**-Serenity yo puedo conquistar tu amor, nadie va amarte tanto como lo hago yo, que hayas estado con él no significa nada…**

**-¡¡Seiya basta!! Por favor no me hagas más difícil las cosas, no sé si lo amo, pero él despertó en mí cosas que jamás había sentido… yo **_**estuve con él**_** ¿Lo entiendes ahora?**

-...

_**-**_

_**Si tú me enseñaste a querer…**_

_**Cómo viejo, como un niño**_

_**¿Cómo voy a odiarte mujer?**_

_**Eso no lo puedo hacer.**_

_**-**_

**-¿T… te acostaste con él?**

Al fin lo sabe y ahora si que ni siquiera puedo hablar, pero mis lágrimas _ahora compartidas_ se lo confirman.

Si antes me partía el corazón el tener que confesarle la verdad… verlo llorar me mata.

Siempre me ha dolido ver a alguien llorar, a tal punto, que me contagia sus penas, pero ver a un hombre llorar con tanto sentimiento, de verdad que me supera.

Más cuando la culpable de tanto sufrimiento soy yo.

Y mucho más, cuando la carita infinitamente triste es la de Seiya, que únicamente me ha dedicado sonrisas.

**-Seiya perdóname, jamás quise hacerte daño…**

**-Pero lo hiciste** –por fin me acusa-, **¡¡te acostaste con otro!! Después de conocerlo ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes? ¿Un par de semanas?**

Un par de horas.

-

_**No sé que ha pasado exactamente,**_

_**Sólo sé que de repente… todo comenzó a fallar,**_

_**No hago mucho más por detenerte,**_

_**Hace tiempo que se siente, que no te puedo parar.**_

-

**-Yo te esperé por años Serenity, AÑOS, años en los que jamás te engañé con ninguna otra y oportunidades no me faltaron, nunca, NUNCA ni cuando nos distanciamos fui capaz de mirar a otra… porque te amo ¡¡TE AMO!! Te amo tanto** –me recrimina con la voz estrangulada por el dolor mientras llora más abatido que nunca.

**-Seiya insúltame, lastímame… haz cualquier cosa, pero ya no sigas llorando por favor.**

Han pasado minutos y no soporto verlo así… tan triste.

**-¿Qué te insulte?, ¿qué te lastime?** –Logra decir al fin con pesar-, **ni aunque quisiera podría hacerlo, a diferencia de ti, yo jamás podría hacerte daño si es que antes puedo evitarlo… Adiós. **

_**-**_

_**¿Cómo voy a odiarte mujer?**_

_**Si eres todo lo que tengo,**_

_**Si ya no te puedo perder…**_

_**Porque vives aquí dentro…• § •**_

_**-**_

Y lo peor es que lo sé, si existe alguien incapaz de lastimarme, ese es Seiya.

Dios, ¿Por qué no pude amarlo como él se merecía? ¿Por qué deje que se fuera sin siquiera conseguir que me perdone?

¿Por qué duele tanto?

Duele tanto.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-¡¡Serenity!! Por dios que te pasa ¿te hizo algo el enajenado que acabo de ver salir de tu casa? ¿¡¡te hizo algo!!?**

**-Abrázame Darien, abrázame muy fuerte –**me ruega entre ese mar de lágrimas que no para de derramar.

Cuando vi salir a ese imbécil fuera de sí, realmente me preocupé y rogué para mis adentros que la dirección que Andy me había dado no fuera la de su casa, pero cuando entré y escuché los sollozos de Serenity confirmé todos mis pesares.

Y me dolió, me dolió intensamente verla llorando sin cesar de rodillas en el suelo. Sólo una cosa en la vida me ha dolido tanto como ver a mi princesa así de abatida…

La muerte de mi mamá, sólo ese dolor es comparable con el que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

**-Princesa dime ¿te hizo algo?** –Le pregunto tomando su barbilla en mis manos, buscando la verdad en su transparente mirada**-, ¿te hizo algo?**

Me tiemblan las manos de sólo pensar que ese…

**-¡¡No!! él jamás me haría daño **–me confiesa con más dolor-, **é-l… él no es como yo. **

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Media hora, más de media hora necesitó Serenity para poder confesarme entre lágrimas todo lo ocurrido.

Y si bien no niego que me alegró el término definitivo de su relación, no pude evitar sentir pesar por Seiya, pero mucho más por Serenity… que aún no para de llorar.

**-Princesa, deja de culparte… tú no premeditaste lastimar a nadie, menos a Seiya. Yo lo sé y él también lo sabe. Trata de calmarte, que si Andy te ve en ese estado es capaz de acriminarse y ya debe estar por volver.**

**-Verdad, ¿Dónde fue Andy?, ¿cómo llegaste acá? **

**-Andy me dio la dirección, él tenía la intención de darles una sorpresa, pero antes de llegar tú mamá lo llamó y le dijo que estaban en una exposición gastronómica de Lita, al final a Andy no le quedó más que confesarle a tu mamá que estaba en Milán y ella terminó por convencer a tu hermano para que los alcanzara.**

**-y tú ¿por qué no fuiste con él?**

**-Porque me moría de ganas de verte, y cuando Andy me comentó que sólo estabas tú en casa… solita –**le sonrío seductoramente**-, me sobraron excusas para decirle que deseaba acomodarme cuanto antes en tu casa, me dio la dirección, las llaves y heme aquí.**

No soporto tenerla tan cerca, tengo, no… necesito besarla.

**-Darien no –**me frena de pronto-, **acabo de romperle el corazón a MI novio de años, no esperes que te bese.**

**-Disculpa el arrebato Serenity, pero cuando te tengo cerca, juro que me olvido de todo, mi cuerpo, mis emociones… cobran voluntad propia.**

**-Lo sé Darien, porque a mí me pasa igual cuando estoy contigo, pero no imaginas cuánto me dolió ver sufrir de ese modo a Seiya, quisiera ser egoísta y disfrutar de esto que siento por ti, pero duele tanto.**

**-Y a va a seguir doliendo Serenity, sólo el tiempo servirá para que, día a día, duela menos y él supere tu pérdida, por ahora princesa te ruego desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… Sé egoísta, por favor.**

Dulces, sus besos son tan dulces cuando me besa. Podría pasar la vida entera besándola de mil modos, adorándola sin prisa.

Que dios nos perdone si somos egoístas y con nuestro amor herimos a alguien, pero si para evitarlo debemos padecer por separado, prefiero la excomulgación más absoluta antes de vivir apartado de sus brazos.

**-¿Qué me haz hecho Darien Chiba?** –me susurra a centímetros de mi boca cuando finalizamos un interminable beso.

**-Ruego al cielo que sea lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí** –no sé si sea el mejor momento, pero necesito confesárselo-: **Te amo Serenity di Bresso Rossi,** **te amo como nunca amé a nadie.**

* * *

Canción: ¿Cómo voy a odiarte mujer? De: Sin bandera.

* * *

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» Desde… ¡¡Dreams… un antro de perdición!! •»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Wiii… Sip, muéranse de envidia. ¿Creían que Pame andaba perdida por el mundo?

Pues SIIIII, ¿Qué comen que adivinan?

Si pudiera decirles que existe un lugar llamado Dreams donde el vil dinero jamás hace acto de ausencia y donde uno debe tirar y hacer posturas todo el día y que además te pagan considerativamente por hacerlo ¿Me creerían?

Noooo –grito colectivo-, y tienen razón, de existir el edén yo ya estaría en él…jaja.

Jo! Bueno, muchas ya saben como me gusta dulcificar la triste realidad y ahora si les relataré el motivo de mi ausencia de FF, del msn Y de la web.

¡¡Soy croupier de ruleta!!!

Si, después de mucho tiempo de vegetar, por voluntad propia, comencé a hacer caso de las indirectas –que entre nos fueron varias- y hace tres meses tuve la oportunidad de entrar a una academia de croupier, y sólo hace unas semanas atrás firmé contrato, luego de pasar varias eliminaciones y de verdad estoy MUY feliz.

Lo malo es que la academia me consume tiempo completo y por eso no había tenido tiempo para escribir, ni para leer fic, ni nada, todos los días salía de mi casa a las 8:30 de la mañana y llegaba a las 8 de la noche. Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo tiene sus recompensas y yo ya comienzo a disfrutarlas!!!

De todos modos, no se preocupen, porque no creo que vuelva a tener una ausencia tan prolongada de FF nuevamente, esa se debió más que nada a la presión de las eliminaciones, pero ahora que abra el Casino dispondré de más tiempo!!!

Nuevamente disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero la haragana de mi persona no sabía lo difícil que era entrar al mundo laboral….cuekk.

**Pasando a lo importante… el fic. ¿Qué decirles? Hace mucho me moría de ganas de escribir este chap y ojalá haya quedado tal cuál estaba en mi mente. Por fin la parejita dorada comienza a asimilar sus sentimientos, ya veremos que le deparará el futuro, por ahora sólo un par de brujas y mi desequilibrada cabecita lo saben!!!**

**En muchos fic Sere/Darien, muchas veces se toma como antagonista a Seiya y retratan lo peor de él y yo más de alguna vez he estado en contra de ello, porque pese a ser mamocha a morir, sé reconocer las múltiples virtudes del señor Kuo y siempre he creído que su bondad es la que más destaca, espero que se haya notado esa característica en él en su ruptura con Sere… pero cómo Mamocha que soy no puedo alejar a nuestro Mamo de su eterna princesa, a Mamo lo que quiere, así no más…muajaja.**

**El próximo capitulo se viene fuerte, cargado de muchas emociones, alegría y mucha m…???**

**Sip, mucha!!! Jaja.**

**De antemano:**

**¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!!**

**•**

**Aviso: Mis chicas lindas, hace poco comenzó un concurso muy entretenido de fic y sé que muchas estan muy entusiasmadas, y me alegra mucho y ya se lo comenté a Any, pero por motivos netamente personales yo esta vez no deseo participar en el, lo hablé recién con las chicas y ellas lo anunciarán pronto en el foro; desde ya muchas gracias por el apoyo y las muestras de cariño, yo le había pedido a mis amigas en el msn que no me votaran, pero a las que no conozco, no pude prevenirlas, su voto no se perderá así que podrán darselo a alguién más así que por eso no se preucupen, nuevamente infinitas gracias por todo, en especial por un par de mail muy cariñosos que me enviaron y por los mensajes en mi facebook, para mi no hay alegría más grande que ese tipo de muestras de afecto en sus reviews y sus mensajes, lejos lo mejor de ff es haber hecho tan buenas amigas de todos lados del mundo, muak!**

**Ya no doy más lata y al fin respondo reviews!!!**

• •**Muak**** • •**

* * *

**Patty-moon-de-chiva**: Nooo yo jamás permitiría que alguien que castre a Mamo!! Menos cuando ahí radica su mayor TALENTO –guiño, guiño-, gracias por los comentarios y los halagos, mi virgen modestia te lo agradece… enormemente!!! Jaja.

p.d.: corazón, si bien no eres la única esperando actualización, al menos eres una de las pocas que no ha hecho uso de su derecho a reputearme… muchas gracias por eso!! Cuekkk.

Muak•

**Y****umi kamagatha****: **Mi luz!!!!!!!!!! Perdida, ¡A quién iluminas que de mi camino te esfumaste!, ves con esto de la recesión energética hasta tenerte es un privilegio, buaaa. Espero pronto verte y saber de los avances de tu hija.

Y sip, día a día los roles se invierten cada más… dímelo a mi… que soy una pécora consumada…wiiii!!

Besotes!!

**Fan de Sailor Moon****: **Ahh veldad, sip… se me perdió el angelito y encontré a Kaoly en el camino y la muy maligna conquisto mi corazón y muto conmigo, ejale!! He ahí la razón del cambio de nick!

Bueno la verdad últimamente todo el mundo anda de perdido por ahí, así que no eres la única… yo si anduve perdida y me regocijo de ello…jaja.

Así que: bienvenida!!!

**Anyie: **He ahí el problema mi kerida amiga…. Serenity jamás ha sido una se ño ri ta… ni yo tampoco, pero eso no viene al caso… lo que si, esa perdida acá no tendrá caretas y la mostraré tal como es… una abusiva con Mamo y sus encantos… sip la muy puta afortunada, quien fuera ella ¿No?... si derrocho envidia!!!

Mil gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad se agradecen!!! Besotes!!

**A****lejaym****: **Mi angelito colombiano, tanto sin saber de ti!!! Sigues igual de perdida???..jaja… dijo la encarnación de la inocencia. Y sip, tenía todo fríamente calculado y sabía que esa noche de pasión te gustaría, así ke dale mi número a tu novio y le digo como consentirte!! Ejalee!

Y bueno por esta vez la que saco ingenio para salvar "el encanto de mamo" fue Sere, pero ya verás como nuestro príncipe la compensa más adelante!! Chausssss!

**Alejaym**: holy de nuevo tanto tiempo… jaja, gracias por tu coment en el chap 2!!

**Alejaym****:** JO, jo… mi colombiana 2.0 cero, recargada full… prometo, bueno haré el intento, Jo te asegurare que no haré el intento por volver a hacerte sentir triste con un chap…mmm espero que la cuasi promesa llegue a tiempo ¿O ya es tarde?

**Susy Granger****:** Suchiiii, te llamas igual que mi amiga del casino, una brujita adorable a la que igual que tú quiero mucho… la simpatía no será por causa del nombre..mmm, lo investigaré!!

¿Aún sigues creyendo que la historia es MUY, MUY, MUY buena? Seguiré haciendo méritos para que lo sea, o sino me queda el plan B: seguir sobornándote con primicias!!! Jajaja.

Jo! Esta ves si que me tardé en escribir…. I'm sorry!!! Y no te preocupes, que no volveré a dejar la historia así de botada, lo prometo por mi retorcida alma… o lo que queda de ella.

P.d.: Mala, Mala!! Podrás creer que aún buscó por cielo mar y tierra la versión manga de sailor moon en inglés… por tu culpa!! No debiste decirme que esa era la versión sin censura…. Buaaa ¿y ahora cómo tranquilizó a mi sátira cabecita? Tarea para la casa, quiero soluciones…YA!!

**Amsz88: **Mi Ana querida!!!!Cuánto te he extrañado!!! Cómo sigue tu ternura… intacta y sólo para mí?? O ya tengo sustituta?? buaaa.

Y bueno, a Serenity le sobra ingenio para salir de líos, pobre de Andy es tan iluso el pobre, se aprovechan de su nobleza… como yo de la de ustedes..jiji.

Pero este mundo es de los vivos, y yo soy reviva o trato de convencerme de eso…cuekk.

Y nuevamente gracias por tus lindas palabras en el msn y tus cariñosos comentarios aquí en FF, te kiero!!!

P.d.: ya te tengo una súper selección de libros para que leas y te pierdas..jaja, estan re buenos!!!

**NeoSerenityMoon****: Kary!!!!!!!** Diosa cangrejera, en que malas artes andas que te desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, si al menos andas en malos pasos: PASA EL DATO!!! Te extraño tanto Kary, igual sé que yo he andado re perdida y ni siquiera me conecto, pero es porque ahora trabajo y deje de lado mi complejo de vegetal, pero cómo lo extraño!!!!!!!

Emmm… vivencias personales???… Hago uso de mi derecho a guardar silencio, además sé que todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra… jaja.

Señora mía, calentura usted padece desde su nacimiento así que no me culpe a mí... recomendación: Nitrogeno líquido!!! te bajara la calentura?...mmmm.. lo dudo..jja

Y si ese lemon de pacotilla te gustó... uff !!!! el que tengo en mente y práctica constante... te va a matar!

Muak... aparecete!!!

chau, chau!

**Alina:** Oh, ojalá este chap se te haga igual de cortito, porque igual escribí como desaforada, pa variar... cuekkkkkk, de todos modos no te preocupes, que aunke me demore algo en actualizar, siempre trato de hacer chap largos que compensen la espera... espero que se note..jaja.

Y si, la primera vez de esos dos fue muy pasional, pero entre esos dos no podía ser de otro modo.

chaolín! cuidate mucho y gracias por todo!!

Muak!!!

**Alina:** Y llegó el algunas noches soy fácil!! gracias nuevamente!

**Z-A-C-G: Holy! **ves ya llegó el momento y viste lo que hizo Andy.... pobecito es tan iluso! se aprovechan de su nobleza!

Besotes!

**Alina:** Sip, esa vieja de mierda es un fastidio, pero cómo leíste en los chap siguientes, Sere al fin se libró de ella...Wiiiiiii, cómo dicen por ahí, no hay mal que dure cien años, ni tonta que lo resista! (Aunque no faltan las excepciones...jaja)

**Luisiana's Chiba:** Lú! dónde taz tú?... antes que todo, MIL GRACIAS POR TU LINDO MAIL! hasta lágrimitas me robó, eres tan amorosa, de verdad gracias y correspondo a todo el cariño que me has dado!!!

Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho el chap, a mi igual cuando lo escribí me gustó mucho y me dejo un comienzo especial entre esos dos en su relación, que pasará más adelante... tú no puedes quejarte porque bien lo sabes!!! jaja

Te adoro mil!!!!!!

**Alina:** Jo, me parece haber visto un lindo gatito..jaja tanto sin saber de ti Alina.. jaja, pero desde ya muchas gracias por comentar cada chap, es bueno tener esperanzas de que aún queda gratitud en el mundo... chan chan!

Y si, el primer chap fue muy triste, pero luego lo compensé y ya ves como se han ido desarrollando las cosas y eso que esto recién comienza!!!

muak!

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF**: Mi Rachel!!! bueno ya hace bastante que nos conocemos y mandamos nuestras condolencias al pobecito de tu novio...en interminable espera indefinida...jaja... . insisto la florcita se puede marchitar...ojo!!!

espero novedades de TODO oki oki!!! cuidate reina y que estes muy lindo..muak!

Chausssss!

**Josie Black**: Schsssssss…. Los privilegios de lectora premium siempre los has tenido, así que mejor quédate mutis, señorita Sinvergüeseaux!! Y no la siga cagando, como de costumbre..jaja.

¡¡Gracias Pame por buen polvo concedido!!

Cómo que he escuchado esa frasecita reiteradas veces… en labios de Ricardo..jaja, soy re modesta, se nota? Jaja.

Y si, mi amor me mantiene más que inspirada, bueno, teniéndome dos míseros días a la semana, cualquiera anda más que inspirado… vos cachaii, y vaya que siiiiiii…jaja

**Josie Black:** Señorita so descaro, tanto gusto verla nuevamente y como siempre de sanguijuela mal agradecida, por un ratito que te quito tus derechos y ya proclamas a los cuatro vientos mi castigo, fea la actitud… pero así y todo… te kiero… mandar a la mierda….jaja, no toi blomiando!!!

Supongo que la parte que más te gusta es esa de descubrirse a sí misma… no? En fin dejémoslo ahí polvorienta sin causa, así y todo te kiero mucho…Feliz año nuevo, porque este año que comienza tenga muchos buenos polvos más…wiiiiii!

Mmmuakk!

**Renna-ko**: Coscolina de mi alma! Que ha sido de ti… sin mí?...jaja, yo aki extrañándote MUCHO, y esperando noticias del nuevo amor? De la karmanastras?, la family y de los regalos de año nuevo?

Sigue igual de indemne tu pureza (puntos suspensivos)…jaja.

Espero y te guste el chap…sies que apareces y lo lees… cuekkk.

Chaú MI coscolina!!!

**UsakitoPau:** Mi muñeca, sip, ya casi ni nos vemos, todo por mi puto trabajo….pero así es la vida… y yo madure… y le agarre el gusto al vil dinero… principalmente.

Y bueno ya viste como engatusaron al pobre de Andy… es tan tarado el pobre… me recuerda a algui´n, cuando platiquemos te cuento a quién..jaja

Y ya sabes, te kiero a mil kilómetros de distancia de MIS dark, que los pobres son inmunes a tus bajos instintos!

Bye muñeca system..jaja!

**Lunachibatskino:** Sip, puto Andy cómo asusta a si al pobre de Darien, que no tiene la culpa de ser tan rico..y ser…tan caliente..jaja.

Pero cómo siempre apareció Serenity al rescate y todo tuvo final feliz, para nuestra suerte!

¿Qué haríamos sin Mamo?

No quiero ni pensarlo…snif…snif.

Besotes y espero aún tenerte de lectora…aunque no lo merezca…jaja

Chaussssss!

**Silene-luna:** Si el parcito salió bien librado, por cuánto… muajaja, sólo mi retorcida cabecita lo sabe, sólo te aseguro que seguirán tentando su suerte, ya verás!

Que bueno que la historia te haya divertido, aunque no se notara, esa era la idea…jo jo jo….

Besotes y nos vemos, bye!

**de Chiba:** Desgraciada??? Mmm, gracias yo igual te kiero y estoy considerando seriamente, mi AMOROSA dedicatoria, ves cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos!!!!

Cómo que te leíste el chap varias veces y te pusiste muy al día, sólo espero no tener responsabilidad en tu desmedido afecto..jaja

Mi panchís no sabes como me alegré con lo de tu embarazo, ojalá y el bebé salga muy parecido al Rena…. Para que sea nindo, los papis ahí no más…jiji!

Vara alta…mmm eso me recuerda a alguien, diez puntos a quién el acierte..jaja.

Yo igual te kiero y mucho más!!!!!!

**Marya114:** Y la tortura??? Aún la espero, soy media masoquista…una más de mis virtudes…jaja.

Y ya llegó el chap, tarde pero seguro… como siempre.

Gracias por el coment, nos vemos…. Espero pronto!

**Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam):** Holys Miriam, cómo te dije anteriormente, tardé pero al fin actualicé y demoré más que tú en volver a ff… disculpas, pero son cosas que escapan de uno.

Nos vemos, sayonara!

**Isa1181":** Isabel!!!!! Cómo va el trabajo?, los pretendientes? La florcita indemne?

Espero que todo vaya MUY bien y que este año al fin te llegue el amor y el (guiño, guiño)..jaja.

Inspiración….mmm… sip, permanente, soy un caso perdido y en vista de que tengo de quien abusar…. Aprovecho..jaja.

Y sip me ganaré ese 0.01% que me falta con el mega chap que se viene, ese si que esta… contundente…jaja.

Sip pobre Andy es tan inocente el pobre y se gasta un amigo y una hermana que son un peligro público cuando están juntos, dios lo asista!!!

Nos vemos, cuídate y da noticias ya!

Muak!!!

**Midmoon85:** Jo, jo, jo… espero que esta historia aún siga siendo tu favorita… pese a haberla leído hace eones… jiji

muak y nos vemos..chau, chaú!

**AnnyFanSailorMoon:** Mi Anycell, encontraste el botón de apagado?... no creo, menos después de lo que comentaste anoche..jaja.

Y si, Darien es todo un caso y se gasta unos pensamientos de antología, re sinvergüenza…… como a mi me encanta!

Descarada, si tú disfrutas a tu novio…..o bueno el no te da respiro a ti, así que no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos..jaja

No yo em sentí como haber andado en bici… tu quizá que hiciste para sentir al tren y las olimpiadas encima, no haberte conocido antes para que em pasarás el dato…jaja.

LLAMADO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA: se solicita a la comunidad Gamberrie, que asistan a una clase inmediata de control de la natalidad, manga de calenturientas si no pueden cerrar las piernas, al menos, cuídense, de Mami Gamberrie ya pasé casi a tatara tatara abuela…y sólo tengo 22 primaveras…buaaaaa. Y todo es culpa tuya Any, tu diste la pauta de Mala conducta!!!

**Caltroga:** Compatriota mía…..feliz año!!!

Y perdón por la demora, pero el trabajo me consume, snif!

¿Cómo van las celebraciones?

Acá en Valdivia no se hace mucho, pero igual no falta cómo pasarlo bien, espero que tengas un muy buen año, y te aseguro que lo mejor del fic se viene de aquí en adelante!

Chausssss!

**JennySol:** Feliz año Jenn!!! Que este año este lleno de MUCHO, mucho amor!

Y miel pa la caliente!

Si esto es lo más hot que has leído, lo próximo que tengo… quizá en calificación quedará… cuek.

Se te extraña mucho Jenn, me han pasado tantas cosas y por causa del escaso tiempo no he podido platicártelas…. Ojalá y pronto se arreglen las líneas para mi sector y al fin tenga de vuelta mi Internet… así ya no estaré marginada del mundo, vi por el facebook que Diego ya se fue de viaje, espero y vuelva pronto, luego me cuentas!!!

O me escribes un mail, ingrata!!!

Jaja me acuerdo de cierta señorita que decía, cómo era posible que algunas se tardaran tanto en actualizar y yo la secundaba, ahora es divertido ver cómo el tiempo nos jugó en contra y ninguna de las dos, ni suyi hemos podido actualizar… ojalá más adelante no sea así!!!

Te kiero, Felices fiestas!!!!

Mil besotes!!!!

**Mirta Serena:** Uy, ni tan pronto, pero actualice y la intención es la que vale…cierto que sí??? Dame apoyo moral!!!

Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, fue un poquitín triste, pero todo lo compenso en el siguiente, promesa de gamberrie!!

Muak, cuidate mucho!!

**PrincessSherezadaMoon:** Princees!! Cómo vas? Espero que súper con el cole y todo, el chap fue larguito y compensatorio, ojalá y se haya notado..jaja….. lo más probable es que no….. Media novedad!

Cuídate y da señales!!

Chau!

**SAN***:** Y aki el nuevo capi, tardé pero llegué!

Felices fiestas!!!

Chaus!

**ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, amiga mía, espero que hayas tenido muy felices fiestas y que este año sólo traiga cosas buenas para todos…

Muak, te cuidas y ya no conspires con las chicas en mi contra!!!

**Lumar27:** Sólo yo dejo las cosas en la parte más emocionante….esto si es el colmo del descaro… señorita intriga!!...jaja, a todo esto cuando un nuevo chap?... aún no llega nada a mi mail…… cómo pasaste las fiestas?

Espero que bien!!!

Aparécete pronto y si no estoy deja el mensaje en msn, quiero noticias ya de TODO!!!

Y yo igual pronto te actualizo de mi vida, uyyyyyyy si te contara!

Feliz año nuevo, chau chau!!!

**Isabel:** rápido no actualice, pero el chap al fin llegó, mil disculpas y espero pronto actualizar y no volver a demorar tanto como ahora, besotes y cuídate mucho!!!

Muak!

**Isis Janet:** Así no más entre Sere y Seiya no pasó nada, creedlo!

Que bueno que el chap te haya gustado y encontraras que quedara tan bueno, ojitos lagrimosos por ti!

Sip, menos mal y todo quedo bien planeado… tanto delirar, pensé que estaba puro webiando…….me conmueve que mi locura les llegué, ejale!

Cómo es la vida, en el chap pasado te preguntaba por lo de tu examen y ahora ya eres licenciada…que emoción!

Besotes y buenos deseos para este nuevo año!

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.:** Dany, recién platicamos y ahora veo tu reviews……amix ojalá pronto te llegue la inspiración y podamos seguir n contacto y al día de nuestras vidas!

Y bueno salidas como estas de la parejita dorada, tendrás miles! Esos dos por ingenio no se quedan..jaja

Oye si de familias locas hablamos, la mía le hace el peso completo a la de los locos adams, es disfuncional a morir..jaja y no es chiste!

Nos vemos espero pronto!

Cuídate y préstame el traje de pascuerita pal próximo año!!!

Muak!!

**Anita:** bueno la intriga demoro en deshacerse, pero al fin se esfumo, espero que en este chap no quedes igual… así no más.

Bye!

**Usako Suyi:** o.O el Doc se encuentra en estado permanente de Mimos… el que puede puede no más…jaja

FELIZ AÑO SUYIIIIIII!

Cómo le diste… mmm… cómo le diste? Jaja

Brindo con champagne (media desvanecida, es lo que hay) porque este año traiga mucho, MUCHO polvo para dos países hermanos separados por una larga cordicheeeeera…jajaj, wiiiiii que al menos así cómo yo voy, tengo para escribir lemon hasta el 2020!!!

Yo como siempre mande mail para ponerte al tanto de las novedades (esa vez) pero tú soberana ingrata ni medio msn en el msn me dejas, mala mala!!!

Cuídate mucho, y una de las mejores cosas de ff es haber conocido a amigas tan buena onda y divertidas como usted doña Suyi!! La kiero mucho, mucho!

Muak!

**Hoshiharu:** Amix, molesta es mi segundo nombre, lo siento pero es lo que te toco, una chica disfuncional por amiga..jaja.

Espero que hayas pasado muy felices fiestas y que disfrutes mucho junto a los tuyos de un muy feliz año!

Oiga los lemons se los dedico sólo a una persona… al amor de mi vida, así que te tocará seguir esperando, si eso buscas.. muajaj, él te ganó y a fuerza de meritos, para mi fotuna..jaja.

Besotes te manda la sirena, chau chau!

**Seretsu:** Em… si Sere es descarada y a mi igual me gusta así, la mayor parte del tiempo..jiji.

Cuidate y disfruta del tardío chap! Muak!

**Helena:** Sip, mamo es re tierno, pero no era su primera vez, lo que si, era su primera vez con una mujer que lo atrajera tanto y a laque después descubrió que había robado su corazón…. Uuuuuu suspiros colectivos!

Ya más adelante se verá el impacto que tuvo Mamo en Sere, pero ya ves que al menos indiferente no le resulta.

Tienes razón y lo de Seiya sólo fue encantamiento, ese primer amor que en muchas se recuerda, pero no prospera, cuídate muchos y nos vemos!

**Malandra:** Corazón el uso del forrito debía ir si o si, recuerdan que eran desconocidos, yen estos tiempo si bien se da esa situación de atracción fatal, también andan muchos virus por todos lados y hay que tener conciencia del sexo seguro, más adelante quizá no sea necesario, ya verás!!!!!

Y si, bueno si para compensarte ese lemon debo hacer otro, en que estamos..jaja

Cuídate y felices fiesta, happy new year!!!

**LUZ:** Si la florcita se entregó, ya veremos si Darien la sigue conservando y no se le escapa, pero ese hombre donde pone el ojo pone el sello de propiedad, asi ke no creo que andes muy alejada de la realidad!..jiji..cuidate mucho, nos vemos!

• • Kaoly • •

Pamela


End file.
